


More Than One Strength

by DarkenedHeart



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A DIFFERENT TWIST ON MURDOC!!!!, AU, Alternat Universe - Magic, Bad guys, Betrayal, Breakfast, Death, DxS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Heartache, I have to stop Tagging now - Because there are just too many things to say..., Illegal Enslavement - Mentioned/Seen/Referenced To, Jack tries to play Matchmaker, Magic, Making stuff up., Missions, Murder, Protective!Bozer, Protective!Jack, Protective!Mac, Protective!Nikki, Protective!Thornton, Roomates, SEALs, Secrets, Small & Short Backstories, Telekinesis, Thornton's Character is hard to Peg..., Training, Vague Government Junk, Violence, chanting, minor harm of a child, people with powers, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: "Enchanted" - a word that can bring about great strength, but also a semblance of a prison sentence to those it applies to.They used to go by names such as "Witches" or "Warlocks", but no more. Science has narrowed down the 'powers' in people to a gene. Those born with the gene are Sealed at birth, making them unable to use their powers, until they are Bonded with a Keeper.Keepers are strong-minded individuals capable, and in charge of, keeping the Enchanted in check.---Jack had refused to be sealed to a Keeper.Until he met Mac.---*[The Title is a little strange. I was, once again, at a loss for a good one.]*





	1. Jack (Small Backstory)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Warning: I am NOT a hyper-detailed person. I'm more of a smash-and-grab sort of writer...  
> I formally request that you be patient with me. I don't know what I'm doing either. My mind works in mysterious ways.  
> {*P.S. I manipulated Jack & Mac's ages...Again...*}  
> \--- - --- -- --- - ---

Mr. and Mrs. Dalton smiled brightly when the doctor proclaimed they had a baby boy. 

Two hours later, while the new parents were still bonding with their child, a group of four, black-clad men stepped into the room.

A female nurse looked pityingly at the young couple as she stepped closer to take the baby.

"I'm sorry," the nurse told them. "Your son has the gene and must be Sealed. I will bring him right back to you once it's finished."

Unable to protest, because doing so would only put them in prison, the Dalton's were forced to hand over their child for the ceremony.

One man stood at each point of the child, the head, feet, and sides, as if to box the baby boy in. The one at the child's right took the child's hand while the others mumbled a few words. 

A metal object, the size and shape of a ring, with a Seal etched into it, was placed over the child's wrist and he began to cry out in pain. The mumblings continued for several moments, then the Seal was removed, leaving a glowing, angry mark on the baby's wrist.

The wordless noises stopped and so did the glowing, leaving a healed, red mark on the wrist. But the baby continued to cry.

The nurse waited for the nod of approval from one of the men, then immediately comforted the child as she ran the boy back to his parents.

"It's over," the nurse assured the crying couple as she brought the baby back. "You have nothing else to worry about for a long time now."

"But," Mrs. Dalton furiously wiped the tears from her eyes before taking her boy back. "But what about his Keeper? Will they-?" she chokes, a hand covering her mouth as she held her baby closer to her chest. "Will they take him away and...and force him to...?"

The nurse shook her head, stepping closer so that she could whisper to the parents.

"If you go to Texas, I hear they are winning battles against forced Bonds. Your child should be able to choose for himself if he wants to unlock his powers or not."

"Thank you," Mr. Dalton tells the woman, an arm wrapped around his wife and son. "Thank you so much."

The nurse nodded to them, then took off out of the room to attend to her next patient.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

The Enchanted, when they are Sealed, were mainly treated like everybody else. Only a few fascists or those with distrustful hearts ever gave their fellow man a hard time about what made them unique. 

Jack Dalton was a sweet child who never started a fight but was always willing to end one. He taught the bullies not to mess with women and gave the mothers hope that not all little boys were created to drive them insane.

When Jack turned ten his father was drafted by the military.

The day before his thirteen birthday, Jack's father was killed in action.

On the day of the funeral, as a man in uniform handed the folded flag over to the crying boy, Jack decided he would follow in his father's footsteps.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

Military life was rough for Jack. He kept his Seal covered at all times, but word still got around that he was an Enchanted and more than a few of his fellow soldiers asked him why he didn't get Bonded so that he could use his powers on the battlefield.

They didn't know, of course, that once an Enchanted is Bonded with a Keeper, the Bond is stuck fast until one of the two parties is dead.

They also didn't understand, that a Keeper had the last say in anything regarding the Enchanted they were Bonded with.

In short form, Jack wasn't interested in offering himself up as a puppy to some bright-eyed nerd so that his powers could be controlled. He could handle any weapon as good as the last guy, some times better, and he always got his guys out of bad situations.

Jack met a few Bonded Enchanted people. Most were happy with their arrangement, but a few had hollowed looks to their eyes that gave Jack nightmares at night.

Then, one day, Jack was walking a perimeter with his guys and they were ambushed. Only Jack survived. The government offered him an out from the rest of his tour to work for a clandestine group called the DXS, and he took it.

Jack refused to look at the other soldiers as he packed up his things. He felt like a failure after being the only one still standing from his group.

With a rucksack holding all his belongings, Jack got onto the plane that would take him to Los Angeles and his new home.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

At age twenty-three, Jack was brought into a room to meet his new teammate who happened to be a Keeper.

He wasn't impressed with the blonde kid but he still politely introduced himself.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	2. Mac (Small Backstory)

Mrs. MacGyver glanced over the various pictures the students of Miss Maple's third grade class had made. She smiles when she finds her son's. Angus always had a flair for the color red.

"Mrs. MacGyver," Miss Maple greets the woman as she enters the classroom. "I'm so glad you could make it. Won't you take a seat?"

The blonde woman shakes her head. She wasn't really interested in trying to awkwardly get into a desk designed for children half her size. 

The teacher decides against sitting behind her desk and instead sits on it to face the parent.

"Mrs. MacGyver, I asked you to come here because I have some concerns regarding your son."

"Oh?" the blonde raises a single eyebrow, secretly deciding that she no longer cared about the other woman's opinion about her son. "In what way?"

"He told the entire class this morning that he was going to train to be a Keeper," Miss Maple said as if it were the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard. "Can you imagine? A boy his age already deciding to be a slaver?"

"Keepers are an important class of people, Miss Maple, and I would request that you keep your prejudices about them away from my son and away from me."

The teacher stares at the woman before her in shock.

"Surely you're not encouraging this? Angus is a very bright boy, one of the brightest ones I've ever had in my class, but he's got such a kind heart. There's no way he could handle being a Keeper."

Mrs. MacGyver frowns as she straightens to her full height and glares down at the other woman.

"The role of a Keeper is to keep the Enchanted grounded. They pledge their hearts to the man or woman and Bond with them in a physical and emotional level. Such a thing should not be likened as to a jailer and their prisoner or a master and their slave." The blonde woman takes three clicking steps towards the teacher to lean into her space. "If you should act or speak in any way that would suggest my words are false, I will have you suspended at best and exiled at worst. Do I make myself clear, Miss Maple?"

The teacher nods her head, eyes wide in fear as she trembles under the other woman's gaze.

"Good," Mrs. MacGyver lifts her head up with a bright smile. "I apologize for my manners, but I must be going now. So nice to have a chat with you. Straightening out crude ideals is a hobby of mine."

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

Angus's brain was always working. Even when he wasn't thinking, he was thinking; he just didn't realize it.

His mother soon learned to ignore the bouncing head of blonde curls as it ran around her house, taking things apart only to put them back together.

 

When Angus turned six, he decided he hated his first name and asked to be called 'Mac' by everyone he knew, including his new friend Wilt. 

Wilt chose to be called only Bozer the following year, further adding to the two's friendship.

 

Mac read a lot during summer breaks, trying to take in as much as he could for no reason that he could name other than the fact he wanted to learn.

 

At age eight, Mac found a career book. When he came across the 'Keeper/Enchanted' section, he was instantly intrigued. His mother knew quite a lot about it, though she never explained why, and encouraged her son to follow whatever path he wished.

 

Mac's father was barely ever around, so when he stopped showing up at all, the blonde boy barely even noticed.

Well, truth be told, he did notice. He just chose not to let it affect him. After all, he had Bozer and his mother.

 

Mac finished High School three years early and gained a scholarship for the most prestigious Keeper training institute in the world.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

The night before the his graduation, Mac was approached by the government to work for a special branch called the DXS. They wanted him for his mind more than his ability to be a Keeper. 

The blonde agreed to go, but refused to leave until after the ceremony.

He had worked hard to be valedictorian and his mother was going to be there.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

At age eighteen, Mac was introduced to his first Enchanted.

He wasn't impressed with the muscular brunette but he still politely introduced himself.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	3. First Mission

Patricia Thornton, the pair's boss, informs them they are being sent to Russia to 'reacquire' a stolen diamond from an 'enthusiastic' collector.

"I take it from your hesitation on those two words," Jack starts as he crosses his arms over his chest. "That what you 'really' mean is that you want Blondie and me to steal back a diamond from a trigger happy Russian?"

"My name's Mac," MacGyver reminds his new teammate.

"Call it what you like, but the mission is simple and a trial run for the two of you," Thornton explains as she hands over a plane ticket to each man. "Wheels up in thirty. I expect great things from this team."

"It's just two people," Jack points out as the woman leaves. "Isn't there a legal number for the word 'team'?"

"Although the word implies greater numbers, and is indeed meant in the greater form of plural when used as a noun, it can also be used to describe people of any number coming together for a common goal," Mac answers. He raises an eyebrow to his new partner's blank expression. "What?"

"That question was rhetorical, Macky Boy."

Mac holds back an eye roll as he glares at the other man, "It's Mac, Agent Dalton."

"Right," Jack nods his head, eye turning down to the papers in his hands. "What seat number do you have?"

The blonde looks at his papers, "2A, why?"

"I hate the window seat," the brunette answers with a grimace. "We're together, so if they try to put me at the window, will you switch?"

"On one condition," Mac answers. "You have to call me Mac, and only Mac, from now on."

"Sure thing, kid," Jack winks.

Mac rolls his eyes that time.

\---

Jack sleeps on the plane, in the aisle seat, while Mac goes over the intel on their target. 

 

On the drive over, Mac fills Jack in on what he learned and the plans he's made.

"So, wait," the brunette stops the blonde as he finishes going over Plan G. "Who made you the 'plan maker'? Do you think that, just because you're a Keeper, you can make all the decisions?"

"No," Mac returns defensively. "It's the fact that I've been going over these plans while you were dozing away that made me think you weren't interested in making any plans at all."

"The plan is to sneak it, grab the diamond, and get out."

"Yeah," the blonde laughs. "That would be great, if you want to get caught and risk getting shot at."

"I've been shot at before," Jack shrugs. "Not such a big deal after a while."

"That's the kind of attitude that has me making the plans and you executing them with me," Mac tells his partner. "Listen, Dalton, I am not willing to risk my life rushing in like an idiot. I understand that you're a soldier and know how to handle things guns-blazing, but I also know you're capable of more than the direct approach."

"Oh, really?" the brunette laughs. "How do you know that, oh wise one?"

"Because I can't imagine the DXS hiring on some thick-headed moron!" Mac finally snaps. "Why the sudden attitude, Dalton? We haven't been together long enough for me to have done something to offend you!"

"Your career choice was enough to offend me," Jack remarks as he parks the vehicle down an alleyway.

"My what?"

The brunette turns to the younger agent, "You chose to learn how to be a Keeper. I'm an Enchanted. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that those suits in the government didn't set this up on purpose?"

Mac sighs tiredly as he stares into the other man's anger.

"The thought had occurred to me, yes."

"It's not going to happen, kid," Jack snaps. "I have every intention of dying like a normal guy. I've no intention of unlocking my powers with anyone, especially not some bright-eyed kid."

"I don't want you to do that, if that's what you want," Mac replies. "I hope you realize you're making a lot of assumptions about my character without getting to know me. I didn't know who I was being partnered up with either. If they told me it was going to be an obnoxious, judgmental jerk, then I wouldn't have agreed."

Jack leans back as he takes in the younger man's words.

"And I'm not a kid," the blonde adds hotly. "I'm eighteen. You're what, twenty two? That's only four years more than me."

"Twenty-three," the brunette corrects. "That's five years then, and it makes me the only legal one."

Mac laughs at that, "Yeah, because whether I can drink or not has an important bearing on our missions together."

"Hey, you never know," Jack shrugs. He looks away, eyes fastening on his wrist with the Seal that was covered with a sweat band. "Listen...Mac."

The blonde's interest is piqued at hearing his name spoken correctly for the first time.

"I'm...Well," Jack sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. He turns back to his partner, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have acted like that."

Jack offers a hand to Mac, "Clean slate?"

Mac takes the hand with a smile, "Clean slate."

"Good," the brunette shakes then lets go. "So...What was Plan A, again?"

-

Plan A bring Jack and Mac into the Russian's house with the wait staff for the man's party to celebrate his newest acquisition: a painting that resembled something reported stolen two years previously.

"We're just here for one thing," Mac mumbles to his partner as they sneak out of the party to get to the vault in the back. 

Jack takes down the guard with a choke hold, while Mac gets through the security key pad. They drag the guard into the room, where Mac uses the man's own wallet to switch out the diamond.

"It's a good thing he wasn't paid that well," Jack remarks with a smirk as he follows his partner down the back staircase towards their exit route. "Don't bad guys pay their henchmen well?"

"Is that another rhetorical question?" Mac quips back as he leads his partner passed the security blind spots.

"It was supposed to be, but now I'm sort of curious if you know how much henchmen get paid."

\---

Both agents make it through their first mission without a problem. 

By the time the pair return home, they have become friends and Jack even stops himself from calling Mac 'kid', while insisting the younger man called him 'Jack'.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	4. Becoming Bonded

Three successful missions later, Jack realizes Mac never asked him WHY he didn't want to unlock his powers. He also notices that the younger man doesn't even bring the subject of Enchanted/Keeper relations up unless it has something to do with the mission and that, even then, he keeps the conversation on the mission and not Jack or himself.

Everyone asked. EVERYONE, including his parents. Even if it wasn't one of the first few questions, it came up eventually.

'Do you want to be Bonded with a Keeper?' Then, 'Why or why not?'

Usually, questions from people Jack met were, 'Aren't you curious about what powers you might have? Wouldn't it be better to have them? How were you in the military as just a regular guy?'

As if Jack couldn't handle himself just because he had some dumb gene.

 

During a flight back from Germany, where Mac accidentally drank some hard apple cider, Jack looks over to his partner who was sleeping off the alcohol.

He regrets his harsh attitude towards the blonde the longer the kid treats him like a friend. Jack's military buddies had to grow into that sort of attitude, after several moments of the brunette 'proving himself' to them.

Mac just did it naturally, automatically, as if there was no other way to treat someone.

Jack smirks when the kid burps in his sleep then grimaces. He secretly vows to watch over the kid as best he can. People like him were rare. He didn't want to take that sort of gift from the world.

\---

Mac didn't know what to make of his partner.

They haven't fought since their first mission together, but the man still had anger issues. Mac saw them whenever an Enchanted or Keeper was involved in their missions. Jack's expression would harden and he'd only talk curtly to the man or woman.

Mac had asked Thornton about it, but the woman said Jack's military records were sealed and she couldn't help him.

That didn't answer anything and gave Mac too many answers at the same time. He knew, from Jack's own admission, that the brunette had come to work for the DXS straight from the military. That left Mac to believe that something bad might have happened to make the man do such a thing, because Jack only ever talked about his 'war buddies' with a smile and a fond tone in his voice; when he wasn't boasting their exploits, of course.

 

Then after the mission in Germany, that Mac will never be allowed to live down after drinking that stupid cider, Jack started to be extra protective of him.

Jack shouted at Mac to 'Get down!' more often. He would drag Mac around like a doll whenever he sensed danger. He'd even hover nearby after the danger had passed as if expecting something else to jump out and attack them.

As much as Mac appreciated his partner looking out for him, he was starting to feel suffocated.

So, during the flight to their next mission where the two of them have a private plane to themselves, Mac decides to bring the subject up.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

Jack opens a pack of peanuts as he relaxes back in his chair for the long flight.

Mac takes the seat directly across from his partner and clasps his hands in his lap.

"Jack," the blonde starts even as the other man puts a handful of his snack in his mouth. "I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Hm?" Jack wipes his hand on his pants as he chews his mouthful.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," Mac makes sure to point out. "But...I've noticed a...change in you. You're acting more...protective."

"Is that bad?" the brunette asks around the food as he continues to chew. "You wanna get shot or something? Have an impressive scar for the ladies?"

"No, I don't want to get shot, Jack," the blond huffs a short laugh at the macho thought. "I just think that you're wasting your energy being hyper vigilant around me. I'm also curious as to WHY you suddenly acting like that."

Jack sweeps his tongue over his gums to clear them of peanut residue before speaking, "You're my partner, Mac. Protecting you is my job."

"I know, same here, and I appreciate it," Mac leans forward a little. "But you're starting to do it in excess, Jack. Sometimes it feels like you think I'm going to break."

"You did get drunk while still being underage when I wasn't paying attention," the older agent points out. "Thornton scolded me for a good ten minutes before she let me take you home."

"This is more than me accidentally getting intoxicated one time," Mac's frustration grows, but he keeps his temper under control. "You also get really angry whenever an Enchanted or Keeper is involved with our missions. If there is a horrible reason for it and you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. But if it's just you being petty, we need to talk it through."

"Just being petty," Jack repeats the words slowly as he narrows his eyes at his partner. "Is that what you think of me when I'm around them? You think I'm being petty?"

"No," Mac shakes his head. "I think something happened to you while you were with the military and it's affecting your judgement towards others."

Jack gets up from his chair, even though he won't be able to go far if he wanted to. 

"You don't know anything, Mac," the brunette says stiffly. "You're just a genius who can make a hat rack out of toothpicks. Don't assume you can take me apart and put me back together as something else."

"I wouldn't want to, Jack," the blonde rises as well. "I care about you. You're my partner and my friend. If something is bothering you, I want to help you with it."

Jack's eyes dart back and forth as he glares at Mac. 

The blonde stands his ground as he stares back without flinching.

Jack looks away first, but not before his eyes soften to something almost hurt.

"You don't want to know what's wrong with me, Mac. Not really. So let's just...Just let it go, okay?"

"Very well," Mac nods. He wants to reach out to put a hand on his partner's shoulder, but he isn't sure if the contact would be welcome, so he resists. "Just know, I'm here for you...If you want me to be."

"Yeah, okay," Jack steps away to sit at another seat away from the blonde.

 

The remainder of the long flight happens in silence, neither agent so much as making eye contact with the other.

Jack steals glances of Mac when the other man isn't looking and Mac does the same for the brunette.

\---

It's another 'reacquire' mission. There's a laptop with access codes for nuclear missiles hidden in a diplomat's estate.

 

Jack and Mac join the moving crew, carrying in a couch together with other men in grey jumpsuits.

They take the furniture to it's intended spot, then get lost in the still moving crew before veering off down a staircase and towards the basement where intel told them the laptop was being kept.

Four guys are playing cards at a small table near one of the doors. 

"You wanna split them, fifty-fifty?" Jack whispers to his partner with a grin.

"We've got to get them away from that door without giving them a reason to call for backup," Mac counters, eyes looking over the place for something that will work. He sees the overhead lights and heads into the nearest room to check the schematics of the house again.

"Uh, Mac? The bad guys aren't hiding in the closet," Jack comments as he looks around what turned out to be the broom closet. "Why are we in here? You planning on literally mopping the floor with these guys?"

Mac's eyes light up with an idea, "Jack, you're a genius!"

The brunette gapes at his partner as he reaches for the mop and bucket.

"I was kidding!"

 

Mac undoes the plug face from the wall and brings out the wires for easier reach. He then uses the water from the bucket to spill a stream towards the men. While the men start to murmur their confusion about the wet floor, the blonde agent cuts the wires and puts them to the water, sending electricity through it to shock the guards and send them to the ground with only grunts of pain.

Mac puts the wires safely back into the wall and covers the hole with the face quickly before dashing towards the door.

"You know," Jack grins as he follows his partner. "Next time you don't want to share night-night time with the bad guys, just let me know."

 

The agents get into the room, find the laptop, and are on their way out just as the guards are starting to groan back into wakefulness.

The pair run, careful to avoid the water so they don't slip.

Halfway up the stairs, someone is coming back down, forcing them out the window instead and into the bushes beyond.

There happens to be a guard walking the grounds at that exact moment. He shouts as the men fall to his feet, gun pointed at their heads.

"Woah, now!" Jack smiles up at the man as he stands. "There's no need to-"

Jack's arm whips out, landing a solid punch to his enemy's jaw and knocking him out cold. 

Shouts are coming from inside the building now, so Jack pulls Mac towards their escape vehicle for a few yards before remember what the kid said about being 'too protective' and he lets him go to run on his own.

Of course, that's exactly when the bullets start flying towards them, forcing both men into hunched over positions as they try to run even faster.

The car is guarded when they reach it and Mac changes course to head to the side gate that had a part low enough to climb over.

He puts the laptop in his coat, zips it up, then starts to climb.

Jack keeps watch, gun out and eyes searching for sings of enemies, as the blonde gets up and over the fence to fall carefully on the other side.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Mac hisses when he realizes the man hadn't followed him yet.

Jack holsters his gun and scrambles up the fence. As the brunette swings his first leg over the metal, something hits him in the arm; making him shout out in pain and surprise as he desperately grabs at the gate to slow down his decent on the other end.

Mac catches hold of Jack's shoulders as the man falls backwards, head first. He helps ease the other man down and then they make a run for it.

 

They run several blocks before they have to pause to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" Mac asks Jack in between gulps of air.

"I hate the running thing," the brunette answers as he wipes at his brow. "I know I'm still young, spry and whatever, but I still hate running."

"We should probably run together more often when not on missions," the blonde points out as he straightens. "If we do it regularly, the running will be easier for us."

Jack groans instead of answering, one hand going to a burning sensation on his left arm where he was hit. Blood comes back and he sighs as he tries to get a good look at the wound.

"You're hit," Mac realizes as he approaches his partner. "Let me have a look."

Instead of pulling away, Jack moves his arm so that Mac can see it easier. He learned early on that satiating the blonde's curiosity was easier than denying him knowledge. The kid could be a regular pain-in-the-neck when it came to things he didn't know, and wanted to know.

Mac looks the wound over and is relieved to see it's just a graze.

"How bad is it, doc?" the injured jokes. "Will I live? Or do we need to amputate some other guy's arm to keep me in the field?"

"It's a graze," Mac smirks at the other man's theatrics. He uses his pocket knife to cut and rip pieces of his grey jumpsuit for bandages and wraps the wound. "We'll have to clean it and re-bandage it on the flight back, but this should work for now."

Jack looks over the bandage with approval, "Very nice, Mac. Now, let's blow this popsicle stand."

 

Both agents remove and dispose of their jumpsuits before taking off once more down the streets. When they reach more people, they slow down their pace and allow themselves to be swept up into the small crowds as they make their way towards the airport.

Mac calls Thornton, who gets them the next available flight out. If they can make it to the air strip in half an hour, they'll be back in the states by the kick-off for the Super Bowl.

The blonde is confused why their boss would say that until his partner whoops with joy.

'Right,' Mac remembers. 'Jack likes football.'

 

Everything seems like it's going to go according to plan.

Until a big truck comes down the street, blasting it's horn at the people. The crowd quickly rushes to press themselves against the building to give the vehicle room. Jack sees the guns first, and he pulls Mac down the first alleyway they come to.

It's blocked off, naturally, and the brunette curses as the truck comes to a stop at the alley's entrance.

Mac looks at the laptop in his hands and makes a decision.

While armed men exit the vehicle to approach the agents, Mac huddles behind a dumpster with Jack to take the device apart while his partner keeps their enemy at bay by opening fire on them.

"Gun!" a woman's voice shouts out, and Jack's weapon disappears from his hand.

Jack curses but Mac keeps his focus on destroying the laptop.

"Come out now, boys," the woman's voice continues. "You are surrounded with no way out. We just want the laptop back."

"She's Enchanted, Mac," Jack tells his partner. "Are you done with that? Because if not, she's going to start attacking us with stuff I can't prevent."

Mac finishes the circuit and the laptop sparks on the ground, forcing him to shield his eyes, then it starts to smoke.

"No one's getting anything off this laptop," the blonde states as he stabs at a few key places for good measure. "Not unless they're magicians of another kind."

"I'm bored!" the woman announces. Then she states, "Heavy object I cannot bear, move that dumpster over there!"

The dumpster flies to the other side of the alley, exposing the agents to the four men pointing guns at them and the woman standing in the middle glaring at them.

The woman's eyes dart to the still smoking laptop and she grimaces.

"Laptop!" she shouts, and the device appears in her hands. She starts to turn it to look it over, but it sparks again and she drops it with a shout.

Jack leans closer to Mac as his partner rises to his feet.

"You don't happen to have an escape plan for this, do you?" the brunette whispers.

"Not yet," the blonde whispers back.

The woman raises her hands to the men and says, "No more day; say good-night; put these boys out like a light."

The world goes dark for Mac and Jack and they fall to the ground in a heap.

\---

When Mac opens his eyes again, everything is dark. He puts a hand in front of his face, but can't see it, so he starts patting himself over to check for injuries. His left wrist is a little sore and he hisses when he tries to move it, so he assumes he landed on it funny when he blacked out.

The floor is cool and rough to the touch, likely stone or cement.

"Jack?" the blonde whispers the name but it sounds like a shout to his own ears. He tries to lower it even more as he repeats. "Jack?"

"Ten more minutes, Mom," Jack's voice grumbles from nearby. It sends a wave of relief throughout Mac's body to hear the other man.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asks, then remembers the gun shot wound. "How's your arm?"

"Feels numb," Jack grunts as his voice moves from sounding from the floor to the middle of the air. "I think I fell asleep on it. So, it'll probably hurt like a beast once the blood flow starts up again."

There's some shuffling, then a hand on Mac's knee that has him jumping away until Jack's voice grumbles, "Just me, Mac. Don't get scared."

"I'm not scared," Mac points out a little more defensively than he wanted. "It's pitch black in here. I was just surprised."

"Yeah, okay," Jack huffs out with an uncaring tone. "What plan do you have to get us out of this mess?"

Mac is saved from answering when a door opens, flooding a blinding light into the room.

Several sets of footsteps approach the two agents, pushing them to their feet and herding them out the door to the room just beyond.

The two agents are shoved into metal chairs, then left to adjust to the new light.

"I was a little disappointed when my lady came back without my laptop," a male voice speaks up calmly. Jack's eyes focus in time to glare at the man staring down at them from a few steps away. "It took me a long time to get that laptop, but it only took you boys a few hours to take it from me."

"Finders keepers," Jack shrugs. "How 'bout I buy you a beer and we call it even?"

One of the guards moves to hit Jack in the head, but the mystery man stops him with a raise of his hand.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asks Jack.

"Prince Caspian?" the agent guesses.

"You must be American with that whit," the man chuckles, putting his hands into his pockets. He tilts his head, "What else do you know about me?"

"What else?" Jack repeats sarcastically. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. Other than the fact you have some sort of secret prison somewhere, I don't know squat about you."

Mac counts three armed guards in the room, knows that more had brought them in, and can only guess they were back in the estate; probably in the basement. They aren't bound in any way, but trying to fight people who outnumbered you and were toting guns, with no advantage on your side of things, only lead to one thing: death.

"How about this," the mystery man states. "You can call me 'Cairo' and I will ask you questions, that you will then answer."

"Oh, sure, Carl," Jack smiles up at the man. "You can call me Butch and this guy," he jerks his head towards Mac, "is Sundance."

"Such bravery for someone in your position," Cairo looks the brunette over. "What gives you such strength? What powers do you possess over yourself to keep the fear from creeping into your mind?"

At the word 'powers' Jack's jaw clenches. Mac notices out of his peripheral vision. Unfortunately, so does their captor.

"Could it be..." the man motions to his men to point their guns at Mac.

"Lift up your right wrist for me, Butch," Cairo orders Jack. "Or I will shoot your partner."

Scowling, Jack lifts his wrist with the sweatband for the man to inspect. 

Cairo uses two hands to pull the band off. He tosses the thing away as he turns the agent's wrist, then smiles.

"You are Enchanted," their captor sounds pleased. "But you are not Bonded yet. Why is that I wonder? Are you not curious as to what powers you possess?"

"Not really," Jack says through clenched teeth.

Cairo taps the Seal with two fingers as he stares intently at the brunette.

"This is barbaric. One should not have to endure chains on their potential."

"Seals were created to protect the Enchanted from themselves just as much as they protect regular people," Mac informs the man.

Both captor and captive turn surprised looks to the blonde.

"How is harming a baby and taking away one's natural abilities a way to 'protect' someone?" Cairo asks.

"Some Enchanted have gone mad with power," Mac explains. "They tried to kill themselves, and many succeeded. Having a Keeper eases the strain of the body and the temptation on the mind that having magical powers produces."

Jack's wrist is released as Cairo steps over to stand in front of his blonde captive.

"I think you actually believe all that," the man says. "I bet you're a Keeper."

"I am," Mac doesn't deny it. There's no outer markings on him to prove it, that only happened when a Keeper was Bonded with an Enchanted, but he wasn't ashamed of what he trained to do, so he lets his captor relish his victory in guessing correctly.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Cairo steps back to glance between the two agents. "An Enchanted and a Keeper working together, but neither of them are Bonded?"

"If you give me a gun, I'll show you why," Jack offers the man, eyeing the closest weapon to him.

Cairo laughs.

"It will be a shame to kill the two of you," their captor muses. "Although, I suppose I could make this work for me."

Dread pumps ice through Mac's heart as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"There's always someone interested in buying a healthy, UnBonded, Enchanted," Cairo explains to the men with a pleased grin. "But I'm not heartless. I will allow you two to say your good-byes in peace while I make arrangements."

Cairo nods to his men and they all leave the room.

A metal bar slides against the outer part of the closed door like the final nail in the agents' coffins.

 

Mac looks over to Jack. His partner is glaring at the door as if he could melt it with his gaze and the Keeper part of Mac wonders if he could, should he have powers.

Mac gets up and checks the room carefully for listening devices before turning back to his partner.

"Thornton will send in reinforcements when she realizes we didn't make it to our flight," the blonde assures the other man. "Even if Cairo takes you, the DXS will find you. Try to give them a trail, of you can."

Jack's eyes dart up to glare at Mac.

"You're kidding me with that crap, right?" he snaps.

"We can make a final stand if you want," Mac shrugs. "But it will probably end in both of our deaths. If you don't put up a fight, at least you will live through this."

Jack shoves his chair back violently as he stands.

"You are way too young to be talking like that, Mac!" the brunette snaps as he strides into the other man's face. "So get that stupid, genius brain of yours working and make up a plan to get us out of this!"

"I've got cement walls and two metal chairs, Jack," Mac says in defeat. Not even HE could come up with something with so little to work with. "What exactly do you expect me to come up with?"

"Let's start with a more can-do attitude, kid!" Jack snaps again, grabbing hold of the younger man's shirt with two fists. "I am not going to lose another man!"

Mac stares in shock and confusion at Jack as the man realizes what he said. The brunette lets go of his partner and stumbles away from him, one hand covering his mouth as he leans heavily against a wall.

"Is that what happened to you in the military, Jack?" Mac says softly. "You lost your guys?"

Jack covers his face with both hands as he breathes out angrily, then he pulls them both back and nods.

"We were walking a perimeter," the brunette says softly. "There were half a dozen of us, just talking and joking as we made the same trek we did every day. Then," Jack shakes his head as he stares down at his hands. "This guy comes out from behind this-this bush, it was so ridiculous. Johnston shot at him out of surprise alone but the bullet froze. It just...It just sat there in mid-air and we stared at it."

Jack pushes off the wall and starts pacing, hands moving around with a desperate desire to be able to do something even though they can't. 

"The guy was Enchanted and he spun the bullet around and pushed it back towards Johnston. He fell back and we all opened fire, but the guy stopped all the bullets. He-" Jack stops talking and pacing at the same time. 

When he speaks again, his voice is wet with held back tears, "He killed them all. Our own bullets tore into them but the guy didn't hit me. He left me alive. Told me he didn't kill his own kind. His own KIND!" 

Jack grabs up one of the chairs and throws it at the door.

"That's why you hate the Enchanted?" Mac asks gently, not approaching his friend and partner as his chest heaves and he tries to gain control of his emotions. 

"Not just them," the brunette answers darkly. "The fact that Keepers encourage people to use their powers to take other human being's lives makes me sick."

"But, Jack, people kill each other with or without powers," the blonde points out without any malice in his tone. He's asking for understanding, not trying to correct the other man. "Guns, bombs, poisons...Man had been trying to kill each other for years. Enchanted people are just using the weapons they were given at birth. You and I both know that not all Enchanted people, or their Keepers, are for violence. Many of them work together to broker peace in hostile situations."

"You talking about Leo and Piper?" Jack huffs, remembering the world renown Enchanted who was also a doctor and his wife who was also his Keeper. "That's one couple, Mac."

"I could spend hours telling you about other couples, Jack. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of time," The blonde steps closer to his partner. He thinks he knows the real reason behind the other man's hatred for people like him. "You are not a bad person because people like you do bad things. That Enchanted was fighting for his side, doing what he thought was right. In the end, that's all we can do."

Jack looks at Mac with watery eyes, his face contorted in pain.

"We live life trying our best to make it a better place according to what we believe," Mac adds confidently. "I decided to be a Keeper because I wanted to be there for someone to help them when they struggled. I never intended to become a spy. I don't dream up ways of hurting people. You didn't join the military to kill people, either. You signed up to fight for our country and that's what you did. That doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a hero."

Jack's chest hurts as he stares at Mac. The kid was still so young, but he was stronger than a lot of men Jack had met in his life. He knew seasoned men on the battlefield who couldn't speak with such strong convictions as the blonde kid standing in front of him.

"All my life," Jack start lowly, eyes still trapped staring at Mac's. "I never wanted to be Bonded to anyone. I never wanted my powers."

"And I don't want you to change your mind now because you think it might save us," Mac interjects. "Don't give up a part of yourself for me, Jack."

"Let me finish, Mac," the brunette grins, placing his hands on his partner's shoulders. "I never wanted to...before I met you. Then, for the first time, I actually thought about it. Really thought about it. You're something special, Mac, and I'm not just talking about your amazing ability to get out of almost anything. You're a good friend. I'm the one who made an issue about our Enchanted/Keeper status, not you. You treated me like a regular person without being asked. I think that's better than being a hero, so..."

Jack smiles down at his friend, "What do you say, Mac? Want to be my Keeper?"

 

The metal bar screeches again and both agents turn to the door.

"Gonna need that answer now," Jack tells his partner as he grabs up the chair sitting closest to him.

Both men rush into the side room where thy had woken up in, finding a light switch before slamming the door closed and barricading it with the chair.

"If we do this, there's no telling what kind of powers you'll have and if they'll help at all," Mac reminds his partner.

"It's gotta give us a better chance than sitting around waiting for them to sell me off and kill you!" Jack snaps angrily. He looks worriedly over to his partner. "You DO know how to perform the ceremony, right? Because I purposely ignored everything about the subject."

"It's one of the most important lessons they teach you," the blonde assures the other man. He looks around the room, it was stone instead of cement and he pushes at the walls until he finds what he needs: a sharp rock.

The door is slammed into and Jack puts his shoulder against it along side the chair to keep it closed.

"Let's not be childish, gentlemen," Cairo's voice sounds tired through the door. "Face your future as men. I promise to be humane."

"I don't really care about promises from scum bags!" Jack shouts to make sure he's heard. He looks over to his partner and lowers his voice, "What do we do?"

"Give me your right wrist," Mac steps close and takes the offered arm. He cuts both of their palms with the rock, eliciting a 'Yikes! Mac!' from his partner that he ignores as he puts their wounds together and covers Jack's Seal with his bare left wrist.

"Repeat what I say," Mac orders Jack. At the other man's nod, the blonde chants:

"This Seal I take with my own blood, to Bond our hearts as one. Whatever this soul does beyond, with me is also done."

As the last words fall from their lips, their joined wrists glow. 

It burns hot, both at their wrist and their bleeding palms, but they keep contact until the glowing stops. 

Then the door is shot at, sending both agents away from it to take cover.

Guards strong arm their way into the room, pointing their weapons at the still huddled agents as Cairo steps into the room with a disapproving click of his tongue.

"Do you not see?" the man opens his arms wide. "There is no escape. Now why don't-"

Cairo's eyes zero in on the blood dripping from his captive's hands. He glares at the men, "What did you do?"

"Not really sure yet," Jack smirks at the man's anger. "This is new to me. Not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling."

"Shoot them both," Cairo orders, then turns to leave.

"NO!" Jack shouts out in horror as he lifts his palms to the men.

The guards go flying across the room, knocking their boss to the ground as they travel to the wall that knocks them out.

Cairo scrambles to one of the lost weapons, but Mac kicks it out of the man's reach.

Jack steps over to his former captor and pulls him to his feet by the collar.

"You," the brunette says to the man's face. "Are going to guide us out of here safely. Or..." he drags the man over to the fallen guards and finds a side arm. Putting it in the other man's face, Jack continues, "Or I'm going to shoot you."

Cairo nods furiously, his eyes bulging in fear as he shakes in the agent's grip.

Jack holds Cairo in front of himself as a human shield, Mac following behind as close as he can. At the door, Jack yanks harshly on his prisoner's collar and the man shouts at the guards to put down their weapons.

With Mac's help, all the guards in the area are tossed into the room and it's locked with the metal bar.

 

There are more guards upstairs, but they all lower their weapons at their boss's order. Jack drags the man all the way to the garage where they get into an SUV.

"You can't take me!" Cairo protests as the garage door begins to open.

"Oh, really?" Jack remarks as he holds the weapon to the man's throat. Mac was sitting in the driver's seat so that their leverage wouldn't be compromised. "How do you figure that?"

"I am a diplomat!"

"You're not my diplomat."

"I have friend in high places!"

"Then they'll have a long way to go to get you back."

Mac takes off out of the garage and the guards can only stare as their boss is abducted by their prisoners.

 

The two agents dump the car a block away from a rental place and Mac gets them a new vehicle, using one of Cairo's credit cards, while Jack watches their prisoner. 

They drive the rental to a corner store where Mac then gets them a cell phone to call Thornton.

 

"What on earth do you two think you're doing?" Thornton snaps after Mac identifies himself.

"We were 'delayed' by a diplomat," Mac explains as he continues to drive to the airport. "Any chance you can get us another flight? Preferably one that will leave when we get there. We've got unexpected luggage."

"By 'luggage' do you mean the diplomat himself?"

"We're not entirely sure if that's what he really is. He says he is, but doesn't look like our mark at all."

"What about the laptop?"

"Destroyed."

"Why are you bringing the diplomat with you? Wouldn't it be easier to leave him behind?"

"Not sure if Jack would agree with that," Mac glances back at his partner who was keeping a steady aim of their prisoner. "He threatened to sell him, then tried to kill us."

"Oh..." Thornton grows quiet for a moment, then she sighs. "Fine. I can get you a private jet ready in twenty minutes. How far out are you?"

Mac looks at the signs to get his bearings before answering, "Maybe fifteen? I saw a sign for the airport, but it didn't say how far it was till I reached it."

"When you get there, go through the back. What vehicle are you driving?"

"A white SUV."

"I'll have a man looking out for you to let you in through the gate. You will drive right onto the air strip towards the plane. I'll send you the tail number once I get it."

"Thanks, Thornton."

"Just hurry up, Mac. I've got a feeling I'm not going to like our debrief."

Mac tilts his hand to look at the bloody wound, "Yeah...It's a well-founded feeling."

\---

Back at DXS headquarters, Thornton glares looks down at her two operatives with a controlled expression.

Jack and Mac are sitting side-by-side on a couch. Their hands are bandaged and Jack is wearing a new sweat band over his altered Seal.

Mac, unable to handle the silent anymore, speaks up first, "It's not illegal to Bond with an Enchanted. In the state of New York, you don't even have to be a trained Keeper to do it."

Thornton raises an eyebrow to that.

"Not to mention the fact that you've got no one convinced that the higher ups didn't do this on purpose," Jack adds.

The eyebrow lowers to form an offended glare.

"You're going to have to speak in order for this debrief to actually happen, Thornton," Mac sighs, tired of the silent treatment now.

"You two are not under scrutiny over Bonding," Thornton finally speaks. "You are in trouble for performing an unsanctioned kidnapping."

"Is his government giving you a hard time?"

"Why would they do that?" the woman asks nonchalantly. "We didn't do anything. Two crazy men performed the felony. The United States government has nothing to do with two random individuals."

"So why are we sitting here like we're about to be kicked out of the club?" Jack gets to his feet, frustrated. "If you guys are angry at us for something, tell us so we can move on. If not? Let us go home. I'm tired, I'm wounded, and I need a drink."

"One month suspension," Thornton raises a hand to stop all arguments. "You two need to adjust to your new relationship. I don't want to see tragedy in the field because you weren't prepared for newfound powers."

"Thank you, Thornton," Mac smiles warmly at the woman as he rises to stand next to his partner. "We'll be leaving now. If that's okay?"

The woman nods, leaving the room before the men can.

 

Jack waits until they're outside before complaining.

"I don't see why they have to bench us for so long."

"Jack," Mac turns to his partner. "You have no idea what we just did, do you?"

Jack opens his mouth to answer, then closes it with a sigh as he shakes his head.

"That's what I thought," the blonde smirks, heading to his car. "Come on. You can come over to my place while we figure this out. I can't wait for you to meet Bozer."

Frowning, Jack follows his partner, "Who?"

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	5. Meeting Bozer

"Dude! You are Jack? I mean, THE Jack?" 

The darker skinned young man wraps his arms around Jack with large smile. Jack looks over to his partner for help but Mac just grins.

"It is so good to finally put a face to all the stories Mac's been telling me," Bozer pulls back and pats the agent a few times on the shoulder. "Man, you work out? 'Course you do, just look at you!"

"You've been telling your roommate about me?" Jack asked, worried. They weren't supposed to talk about what they did with people outside the organization. 

"Come on now, Jack," Bozer gives the older man a look that told him he was being ridiculous. "Mac and me go way back. No way we don't tell each other everything. Well," he huffs a laugh as he runs a thumb under his nose. "Maybe not EVERYTHING."

Jack's eyes are drying out with how large they've grown.

"Bozer knows about the exciting after-work activities we've shared," Mac eases his partner's mind. "There really isn't anything exciting about working for a government run think tank."

"What do you specialize in?" Bozer asks, looking expectantly up at Jack. "You teach all the nerds how to fight or something? Because, I gotta say, you're doing a poor job with my boy Mac."

"Jack helps me with my research on the Enchanted," the blonde says, then regrets it when he forgets that he hadn't made sure his partner would be okay with him telling his best friend.

"Woah, that's a touchy subject," the darker skinned man shakes his head sadly. "You know, I can't wait for those guys who give the babies Seals to get a firm clock in the chin. You feel me?"

"Now, Bozer, we've been over this," Mac frowns at his best friend. "Those guys are only doing their job. It's the government that's put it into law to have the Seals put on children with the gene."

"I still say they should be able to come up with something better," the other young man counters.

"So do I, but, for right now, that's the only method we have that works to completely bind the children from their powers until they grow up enough to decide if they want to be Bonded with a Keeper and release those powers."

Bozer rolls his eyes, "And who says that they need a Keeper?" 

Jack just stares as the two friends go at it over, technically, his rights. Bozer didn't even know he was an Enchanted yet, but he was practically fighting with his best friend over his freedoms and what should and shouldn't be happening to more people like him.

Jack puts a hand on each of the other two men's shoulders to get them to stop.

"As much as I appreciate everything you both are squabbling over," the brunette states evenly. "I think I'd prefer not to talk about the political side of it right now and focus on the realistic side and how it applies to me and Mac."

"You and Mac?" Bozer's brow furrows, then his face breaks into surprised excitement. "You mean, you and Mac?"

"We Bonded, yeah," Mac nods as his friend looks at him for confirmation. "Jack and I were given some time off to figure out his powers."

"Oh, man, that is going to be so cool!" the darker skinned man's face breaks out into an enormous grin. "Can I film it? Jack's powers, I mean. After he figures them out and whatever. I just want to have some of that on file for references when I start making my movies about Enchanted people."

"I thought Mac said you worked at a restaurant?" Jack asks, trying to think back about the few times he talked about the man with his partner.

"Nah, man! Well, yes, but that's not the dream," Bozer puts an arm across the brunette's shoulder. "One day, I'm gonna be a famous movie director. And you and Mac? You'll always have the best seats to every movie I help bring to the screens."

"Uh, thanks," Jack says without half as much enthusiasm as he steps out of the other man's reach.

"I'm going to set up the guest room for Jack," Mac says, pointing behind himself to said room. "You working tonight, Boze?"

"Yeah," his best friend sighs. "Wish I could hang out and get to know Jack better, though-Wait! Did you say guest room? Does that mean macho man is staying for a while?"

'Macho man?' Jack mouths to his partner and the blonde rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Jack is staying with us for a few weeks. I told you we had to figure out his powers, didn't I?"

"Sweet!" Bozer fist bumps the air. "I cannot wait to see you two in action. To think, a Bonded pair in my place and my best friend being one of them. I'm gonna have so much action packed magic filmed...I need to buy more memory cards."

 

As the darker skinned man starts rambling about his plans, Jack makes his escape with Mac to the guest room.

It's small and cluttered, but Mac quickly uncovers the bed and puts on a set of fresh sheets for his partner. 

"Is he always going to be that enthusiastic?" Jack asks with a finger over his shoulder to indicate who he was talking about.

"He'll calm down after a while," Mac chuckles as he tucks in the top blanket. "Bozer is a great guy. I've known him since I was a kid. He'll grow on you."

"I don't think I can handle all that positivity," the brunette jokes as he looks the room over. He opens a top drawer of a dresser and sees that it's empty.

"That dresser just has some papers in the bottom drawer," Mac tells his partner as he finishes making the bed. "You can put your clothes there while you stay, or live out of your suitcase; whatever's easier for you."

"I'll have to go home in order to get clothes," Jack points out the obvious as he closes the drawer again. He looks over to his partner as he touches his still healing wound. "You sure you want me in your house, Mac? We can meet up places just as easily."

"Newly Bonded pairs are better off in close proximity of each other as they develop the Enchanted's powers and the Keeper comes to terms with their power over them," Mac bites the inside of his lip as he says, "If you're uncomfortable with this, you don't have to stay. I'm trying to make things easier for you, not harder."

A strange feeling overtakes Jack's head. It's like a cool cloth has been applied to all his worries, comforting him and trying to make him relax.

The brunette stiffens as he stares at the Keeper, his Keeper.

"Are you doing that?"

Mac frowns, "What?"

"That-This, this feeling I'm having," Jack tries to explain. 

"I'm not sure," the blonde takes a step closet to the other man. "What are you feeling?"

"Like my brain's being told to calm down," the brunette shrugs, unable to describe it properly. "That's a Keeper thing, isn't it?"

"Emotional connections for comfort and calming purposes are a part of being a Keeper, yes," Mac nods, taking another step closer. He pulls up his left sleeve to look at the new mark that was on his wrist. It isn't glowing or burning. It's just a scrambled mess of symbols on pale skin. 

Jack reaches out to touch it, then hesitates, making eye contact to ask first, "Is it okay if I...?"

"Will you show me yours again first?" Mac requests. He had seen it in the hospital, but it was for only a moment. He wanted to compare the two to see if they matched ones he had seen in text books.

Nodding, Jack takes off his sweat band and pockets it to put the marked wrist beside his partner's.

The symbols are identical. Jack's altered Seal is no longer red, but black like Mac's.

A rough hand touches Mac's skin and goosebumps spread out on the younger man's skin at the contact.

Mac touches Jack's Seal, and his partner flinches.

The blonde pulls back his hand as he looks up at the other man.

"Sorry," the brunette mumbles, keeping his arm extended. "Wasn't paying attention. You can touch it."

Slowly, Mac puts his finger back on his partner's mark. The skin is warm to the touch, no doubt the heat due to the sweat band.

When the marks glow, both men quickly pull back their hands. The glowing stops.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Jack asks the Keeper.

"It's been documented before," the blonde answers, still staring at the marks. "But it doesn't usually happen."

"Great," the brunette sighs. "Now we're a specialty case on top of everything else."

Mac runs a finger over his mark as Jack puts his band back on.

"I think I should take you to get your things now, then we can think about getting some food and sleep."

"Fine by me," Jack shrugs, heading for the door. "But I'm driving. You're a terrible driver."

"Wha-I am not!" the blonde defends himself.

"Oh, yes you are," his partner says with conviction. "Possibly THE worst driver I've ever had the displeasure of riding with."

Mac rolls his eyes as he angrily follows his partner out the door.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	6. Some Training...

The next morning after breakfast, Mac takes Jack out back to practice his powers.

"Now," the blonde says with a clap of his hands. "When you first used your powers, you pushed the guards across the room. That could be a wind power, invisible force field, or even telekinesis."

"Telka-what?" Jack frowns. "You made that up. That isn't a word."

"Telekinesis is a word," Mac assures the other man. "It means you can move things with your mind."

"Can I read minds or get into people's heads too?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Mac looks around for a good target and decides on a medium sized oak. 

"There," he points to the tree. "See if you can move the leaves."

"Just the leaves?" Jack asks as he raises his hands.

"If you can."

"Okay..."

Jack stares intently at the leaves for several minutes.

Nothing happens.

"I feel ridiculous," Jack sighs as he lowers his hands.

"That's probably the problem," Mac muses, turning to the Enchanted. "You're so used to not being able to do anything, that you feel like you can't."

"I know I can do it because you unlocked my powers," the brunette states.

"Yes, your mind might know it, but your ego still disagrees."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Mac raises a hand. "Maybe 'ego' was the wrong word. Maybe 'common sense' would be better?" He clears his throat when that doesn't lessen the other man's glare. "My point is, you know you can do it, but you still think that you can't."

"That's stupid."

"It doesn't have to make sense to be true."

"It would be easier if it did make sense though. Come on, Keeper," Jack smirks at the blonde. "What else do you got other than, de-leaf the tree?"

"If you can't move a single leaf, how do you expect me to get you to do anything else?" Mac snaps. He gets an idea he isn't too happy about, but he decides to go with it. "You are not giving me your best, Dalton. What do you think you're doing standing there and expecting me to do everything for you?"

"Woah there, sunshine!" Jack snaps back. "For the guy who's supposed to be able to keep me in check, you're acting out like a child!"

"At least I know how to my job!"

"Really? Because, from where I'm standing, you're doing a poor job of it!"

"Just try and move the leaves!"

"It didn't work!"

"Then try AGAIN!"

"FINE!"

Jack angrily jerks his arms towards the leaves.

The tree explodes.

Jack lunges for Mac, pushing him out of the way as the tree falls towards them.

The tree falls to the ground, just missing the house, and the two turn their heads at the same time to stare at it.

"Your emotions are connected to your powers," Mac explains as they continue to stare at the fallen tree. "You were feeling ridiculous and silly, so they weren't working."

"So you decided to tick me off instead?" Jack asks incredulously as he gets off his partner.

"Anger is a trigger for it," the blonde states as he gets to his feet. "But I think it's a bit too strong of a trigger. We've got to build on your confidence if we want to get your powers to work the way you want them to."

"Does what I did tell you what kind of power I have?" the brunette asks as he steps closer to the tree. 

"It's not wind," Mac states. "It could still be an invisible force field, but I think it's more likely telekinesis."

"Or just the ability to blast things," Jack shrugs, kicking the tree. He turns back to the younger man. "What do you want me to blow up next?"

\---

Mac works with Jack three times a day for roughly three hours at a time. Sometimes they have to take a break early, frustration making it too difficult to continue, or, less often, they're making great progress and work overtime, putting two sessions back to back.

Jack definitely has telekinesis. Mac proves it when he gets his partner to move a soda can from the kitchen counter to the living room coffee table.

Bozer was ecstatic, walking in for the last shaking movements of the small can before it landed unsteadily on the surface.

"My man!" Bozer had pulled Jack in for a half hug. "That's amazing! Super stoked to be able to work with you on my next project."

Mac quickly put an end to his best friend's enthusiasm, explaining that Jack had a long way to go before he was 'camera ready'.

"It's all good," Bozer had raised his hands with several nods of understanding. "I get it. A man's gotta get himself worked out before helping a friend. No sweat. I'm a patient guy. Gotta be when you work in a stressful environment like a kitchen."

\---

Jack isn't the only one who has to practice.   
Two weeks into their training, Mac realizes another influence a Keeper has over the Enchanted they're Bonded to.

 

Jack was splitting wood outside with an ax, without touching the ax handle. He was also doing it without Mac's knowledge, and that sent anger flooding through the blonde's veins as he stomped out to of the house to approach his partner.

"Put that thing down!" Mac shouts, just as Jack was getting ready to swing it again to slice another chunk of wood.

The ax shakes in the air and falls to the ground.

Jack looks down at his hands, then over to his partner.

"What did you just do to me?"

Mac's anger dissipates at the other man's hurt tone. 

"I told you to put the ax down, Jack," the blonde assures him. "I didn't 'do' anything to you."

"You shouted at me, then I couldn't control myself and the ax just fell," the brunette corrects him. "Did you just control me?"

"That wasn't my intention," Mac assures the other man. "I was just upset about you doing dangerous things without my knowledge."

"So I can do dangerous things as long as you know about it?"

"I'm being serious here, Jack."

The brunette sighs, picking up the ax with his hands. He smirks at his partner.

"I guess we know that anger isn't just a trigger for me. You're going to have to get used to me so that you don't lose it when I act out."

"Used to me," Mac repeats with a huff. "What a wonderful way of describing our future relationship."

"Relationship," Jack frowns, lifting the ax to rest the handle against his shoulder. "Is that what this is? Are we dating or something?"

"What?" Mac's cheeks heat up as he looks away from the other man. "No! No-It's just a word that means the state of being connected. We're not-We're not dating."

"Good," the brunette nods a few times, then heads for the house. "Because that would probably be awkward with Bozer in the house. That man can be so chatty."

Mac stomps down on any embarrassing feelings the thought of dating Jack gives him. He never saw the other man in any other way than a very good friend. He wasn't interested in dating the man.

Definitely not.

\---

As the end of their suspension comes closer, Jack works even harder on controlling his power. With Mac's realization over his own lack of effort on his side of their Bond, they break their training to work on one side at a time.

They train four times a day now, two hours at a time, with running breaks in between.

"I wasn't kidding about running more," Mac had remarked when his partner complained.

-

They're out of the house, having run to a hot dog stand for motivation, and Mac is thinking that he needs ketchup when Jack picks it up and squirts it over his food for him.

Jack puts some on his own food, adding relish and mustard, then steps away to bite at it; while Mac follows after the man in surprise.

"Jack?" the blonde calls out to his partner, and the man turns to look at him. "How did you know I wanted ketchup on my hot dog?"

"You said so," the brunette says around a mouthful of food.

"No I didn't," Mac counters evenly. "I was thinking it, though."

Jack's eyes widen.

"Did I read your mind, Mac?"

"I think you did."

"Don't tell Bozer."

Mac's brow furrows at the request. Jack snorts a laugh.

"He'll want to keep testing me. I'd like to avoid that if I can."

The younger agent nods in understand then takes a bite of his food. Bozer didn't need to know the entire extent of Jack's powers. Certain things could be left out.

At least for now.

 

After eating, the two walk back home. Mac tries to get Jack to read his mind, but the brunette has a hard time when he actually tries.

"The thought just sort of came to me," Jack shrugs when he can't guess the right number Mac was thinking for the tenth time. "Maybe it hasn't fully developed yet? Maybe it will slowly grow stronger with time? Don't tell me you actually want me in your head."

"It's not on my list of greatest desires," Mac admits. "Just let me know if you think it happens again. Okay?"

"Sure thing, boss," his partner mock salutes.

\---


	7. Breakfast & Meeting Nikki

Mac wakes up with a foreboding feeling. He and Jack are supposed to start back at the DXS, but he doesn't feel like he's ready. 

As Mac dresses, he considers asking Thornton for a few more weeks with Jack. Maybe not another month, per se...But at least another week...

"Oi! Mac! Breakfast!" Jack calls out as the blonde finishes tying his shoes. "And could you knock it off with the bad vibes? You're ruining my mojo!"

Curious and confused, Mac runs to the kitchen to find Jack and Bozer working together to make a breakfast feast. There's pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, waffles, fresh fruit, milk and juice; all laid out perfectly on the table they rarely used.

"What's all this?" Mac asks first, eyeing the empty place setting that was clearly meant for him. 

"Boze here wanted to give us a proper send off," Jack grins, then bites a strip of bacon in half. "I decided to thank him by showing him my secret ingredient pancakes."

"Man, all you do differently is add-"

"Bozer, dude!" Jack points his half piece of bacon at the darker skinned man. "What part of 'secret ingredient' did you not understand?"

"But I thought you and Mac couldn't keep secrets from each other now that you're," Boze shrugs as his hands briefly motion between the two. "You know, Bonded and whatever."

"Psychic connections between Keepers and Enchanted are avoidable," Mac starts to explain as his cheeks heat up. "They require....Let's just say that Jack and I don't have to worry about it. We still apparently have some sort of link, though."

"What'cha mean, Mac?" Jack asks as he starts to pile food onto his plate.

"You tell me, you're the one who said to stop messing with your mojo," his partner remarks.

"Oh, right," the brunette nods as he walks to the table. "I kept getting these...I dunno, 'doom and gloom' feelings that I knew weren't mine."

Jack frowns as Mac considers the information, "You really don't think we're ready to head back in the field? I know I can still be a little shaky on the power side of things, but I can do everything I did before without a problem."

"With the risk of this sounding like a bad relationship opening," the blonde smirks beside himself. "It's not you I'm worried about. Of course, yes, I do worry about you, as my partner and my Enchanted, but I'm more concerned about us as a team not being ready. Mainly, I don't want to walk back into work too soon and mess everything up. Anything that happens will be my responsibility."

"Yet another government folly," Bozer shakes his head as he joins Jack at the table. "Listen, I know I've mainly kept out of your sessions, but I know the two of you are a solid team. Even before all this Bonding crap got in the way, you guys were great together."

"And besides," Bozer adds after a few seconds of silence. "What sort of tragedies could befall you two in a think tank? No one is gonna force the suits to take your word as law. Aren't there other people working with you as well?"

"Bozer's right," Jack points his fork at the man. "We were a good team before and we can only be a better team now. No use worrying over things that won't even happen."

The two at the table look expectantly at the blonde still standing unsure next to it.

Mac sighs, "You're right. Sorry about worrying you."

"No biggy," Jack shrugs before finally digging into the rest of his meal.

"You better get yourself something, Mac," Bozer remarks with a grin. "Because your partner is a machine when it comes to putting away food."

Mac laughs as he picks up his plate and starts to fill it. The foreboding feeling is still there, but he pushes it down with positive thoughts as he enjoys breakfast with his friends.

\- -

Thornton greets the pair at the entrance to the DXS.

"I was worried you were going to ask for additional days off," Thornton remarks as she leads the way to the briefing room. "I had an entire script prepared to get you into work if that happened."

Jack laughs while Mac manages to force a smile as they enter the room. The two stop just inside the door. There's a blonde woman sitting on the couch, looking over some sort of file. She looks up from it to smile at the group.

"Hi," the newcomer greets as she stands and puts the file down where she was sitting. "I'm Nikki Carpenter, tech support and your new team member."

Mac and Jack turn to Thornton for an explanation.

"The higher ups realized your team was lacking in manpower, so they supplied you with an additional member," their boss explains. "Carpenter graduated top of her class, knows how to hack a computer in less than ten seconds in several ways, and is eager to be working along side a Bonded pair of Enchanted-Keeper men."

"Don't forget super excited and honored," Nikki adds as she reaches her hand out to the two men. 

Mac reaches forwards to take it first. "It's nice to have you on the team, Nikki. I'm Mac and this is Jack."

"Don't make fun of how that rhymes," Jack comments dryly as he shakes the woman's hand. He looks over to Thornton as if to say something, but keeps his mouth closed.

"So," Mac clears his throat after an awkward silence. "What's our next mission? Or, do we not have one?"

"You definitely have one," Thornton answers as she picks up a small remote from off the coffee table. "We have actionable intelligence that a rather large shipment of weapons is being brought into the states on a freighter."

"Why isn't that something for the local cops?" Jack asks as he watches the information appear on the screen.

"The intelligence is actionable for our department, but there's nothing solid enough to get the police on this," his boss explains. "It's an unknown individual's word against a reputable company. You'll have to sneak in, get evidence against them, and also prevent the weapons from being unloaded for distribution."

"Do we know exactly what boat has the explosives?" Mac asks.

"Yes," Thornton nods, bringing up a picture of the freighter as well as a zoomed in image of the vessel's identification number.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that the boat is number 666, and positively suggest we never let it touch the harbor," Jack turns away from the image, looking offended.

"Only place for it to go would be the bottom of the bay," Nikki speaks up with a nod of her head. "I like it. How do we approach the boat though?"

Jack grins as an idea pops into his head.

"Anybody ever want to be a pirate?"

Jack goes on to explain his idea. They are to 'steal' the boat from the bad guys while being disguised and sabotage the vessel to keep it in bay; get the evidence they need, leave the crew locked up, and stride into the sunrise, or sunset, depending on the time of day they were working with.

\- -

As Thornton makes the calls to get them a small boat to approach the freighter, Jack pulls Mac into the armory to talk.

"So," the brunette starts as he pulls down a hand gun. "What do you think of our new watcher?"

"She seems nice," Mac shrugs, looking away from the firearms as his heart rate spikes.

"Seems nice?" Jack snorts. "You know the big shots just hitched her to us to make sure we stayed in line, right? 'More manpower' my tattoo, why would they care about some flunkies in their department all of a sudden? I know why," the brunette adds as the blonde opens his mouth. "To keep an eye on us and make sure that we can follow orders and don't screw things up. The jerks."

"It might be more than that," Mac sighs, rubbing at his face as he thinks about it and wonders why he was bringing it up with the other man. 

"What do you mean, Mac?"

"Some people don't view Enchanted as..." the blonde hesitates. "As individuals."

Jack stops, hands poised to put the clip into a the gun.

"You wanna run that by me again, partner?"

Mac clears his throat as he focuses on looking at Jack and not all the weapons surrounding them.

"The government sees Enchanted, especially Bonded ones, as weapons more than people. Nikki might be here not to keep an eye on us, but to replace the man they consider they lost."

Jack slams the clip into place and Mac flinches as his partner drops the weapon onto the table.

"Are you kidding me?" the brunette asks with controlled rage that Mac can see more than feel. "I get 'activated' or whatever and, suddenly, I'm less of a man? Are they joking? Are they insane? I could shoot them all down in less time then it would take them to vote in another pay raise."

"Please don't talk about shooting government officials while standing in a government run facility, Jack," Mac says nervously as he glances up at a security camera. "I know you're upset-"

"Of course I'm upset!"

"I'm not too happy about it either," the blonde speaks over the interruption. "But we also can't assume that's why Nikki is here. There is a chance that the DXS hired her for her skills and to strengthen the team. Remember how you reacted when we were first partnered?"

"Don't remind me," Jack grumbles as he roughly grabs a holster for his weapon. "I was a moronic blowhole and I'm sorry about that."

"You apologized back then and I've long forgiven you," Mac waves away the apology. "My point is, you judged me before we even had a chance to work together. We owe it to Nikki to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," the brunette admits as he holsters his weapons and a few spare clips. As he watches his partner out of the corner of his eye, he notices the small shuffled steps and nervous glances everywhere except towards the weapons and he curses himself for bringing his partner there.

"Speaking of not judging people," Jack ushers his partner towards the door. "I'm sorry for my choice in secret meeting places, Mac. Even with all our time together, I sometimes still forget about the 'no gun' thing."

"It's okay," Mac smirks as he grabs the door handle. "I'm sure if I told you why, you wouldn't forget so easily."

"Assuming you want to talk about it," the brunette points out. "Story time has to wait if you do, though, because I think I can hear Thornton yelling at us."

Sure enough, the woman was calling for the two agents, trying to find them to tell them that the preparations had been made.

\- -

Darkness has fallen with no moon in the sky as the freighter starts its approach towards the harbor. Jack drives the small speed boat quietly to the side the larger vessel, then Mac shoots up grappling hooks to secure their boat to the other one and to give them a means to climb up the side.

Jack goes first, then Mac, then Nikki, all of them dressed head-to-toe in black as they step onto the stern side of the ship.

The next step of the plan was pretty straight forward: sabotage the controls then take out the crew. 

Jack leads the way, crouched down low and gun at the ready, while his two other teammates trail behind. 

They make it all the way to the control room without being discovered by the enemy and Jack holds up a hand to tell the others to stop. The brunette agent carefully looks through the small window into the control room to map out the situation; there are three men in the room, two of them are armed. Jack crouches down away from the window to tell the other two with arm gestures, then he positions himself at the door and to prepare for their attack.  
He counts down from five with one hand, 5...4...3...2...1... 

Jack storms into the room, shouting for the men to stay still and pointing his weapon at each of them. He shoots one in the shoulder when he lifts his weapon to fire. 

The brunette herds the men to the corner of the room then calls out the all clear. Mac stays outside to keep watch while Nikki goes straight for the control board. She quickly disables the controls by their wires, then nods to Jack when she finishes.

Jack pulls out some handcuff zip ties and orders the men to cuff themselves, which they do; the injured one allowed being the only one allowed to cuff himself in the front.

The gun shot brings more men rushing in the direction of the room and Mac quickly knocks on the door to warn his teammates.

Jack comes back out to fire at the approaching figures, allowing the other two agents to move to a safer position.

There are about a dozen men coming now, too man for Jack's hand gun and Mac searches the area for inspiration. He sees a small generator for power tools and gets an idea.

"Jack," the blonde hisses as he strips the wires with his pocket knife. "When I say so, make sure you're not touching anything metal." He looks to the blonde woman, "You too, Nikki."

"You want is to stand within firing range?" Jack asks incredulously as he fires off a few more rounds to keep the men back. It only slows them down for a moment.

"Trust me," Mac tells them, wrapping the inner parts of the wire around the metal hand rails. "Now!"

The blonde starts the generator as Jack steps away from the wall he was hiding behind and Nikki stands behind him. Mac holds his hands away as the electric current runs from the generator through the metal hand rail and to the approaching men. 

 

Most of the enemy falls before the generator gives out and Jack takes out the rest of them. The team zip cuffs the men, then head to the storage area to get their photographic evidence.

"Woah..." Jack whistles when they come to a massive door with a sophisticated lock on it. "Why do the bad guys have such an impressive thing for mere guns?"

"Does it matter when I can hack it?" Nikki remarks with confidence as she starts looking the lock over. She pulls away a small metal cover and plugs her cell phone into it with a wire.

"That's a Zyphre 2021," Mac says to Jack. "It's nearly impossible to crack without the code, we should get-"

"Done!" Nikki chirps happily as the door buzzes open. The female agent turns to her teammates and grins at them through her ski mask. "Have I impressed you yet?"

"If we make it through this without any more surprises, I'll buy you an honorary team tee shirt," Jack jokes as he opens the door more in order to be able to walk through it.

The first things they come across are a what they're expecting: several crates full of weapons. What lies beyond the crates was far beyond what they'd ever expect.

Jack stills, arms holding his gun lowering slowly as his eyes widen in shock.

There are people chained up and locked in cages like animals. Over ten cages, with six people a cage, line the sides of the boat. More crates, most likely filled with weapons, separate them into sections. There are Seals on their wrists, the closest ones to the agents the easiest and most obvious to see. They're all Enchanted.

Mac and Nikki step up to the brunette's sides to see what he was staring at and they both gasp as if it were timed.

Then the boat starts to shake.

Mac clutches his heart as it hurts and he turns to look at his partner. The Enchanted is staring at the people in the cages with moist eyes. 

Most of the people are sleeping, but a few wake to see the three disguised people and they shake the others awake.

"Jack," Mac moves into the other man's line of sight. "Take a breath, buddy. Come on, with me, in and out."

The blonde agent performs the action in an attempt to get the other man to do it, but Jack is still staring forwards, beyond the Keeper's body to the people huddling away from the newcomers.

The boat shakes stronger, making the people cry out in fear and Nikki has to grab a hold of a crate to stop herself from falling over. Mac grabs hold of Jack as he loses his footing. The action startles the brunette and he blinks down at the blonde.

"Mac? What?" Jack wipes at his eyes and the shaking stops.

"Lost you there for a second," Mac remarks lightly as he pulls back form the other man. "We need to get the authorities here so they can free these people."

"No," the brunette deadpans. "I'll free them myself."

"Ja-"

"Are you going to stop me?" 

Jack glares at his partner and Mac's heart hurts a little more as he stares up at the anger directed at him.

Nikki looks between the two, before speaking up, "I think Jack's right. There's no reason for these people to suffer a second more in this horrible way."

"Thanks, Nikki," Jack makes a show of the woman's name, trying to make a point to his partner with it. "What do you say, Keeper?"

"I'm your friend before your Keeper," Mac says, hurt at the tone the other man was using. "I wouldn't want this sort of treatment on anyone. I just didn't want the case against the people who did this to be tampered with because of our actions."

This was exactly what Mac was worried about, getting into fights with Jack in the middle of a mission. Specifically about things regarding the Enchanted.

"They'll stay on the boat," Jack remarks, tone turning softer as he holsters his weapon. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's not like we can take them with us," the blonde points out, stepping out of the way. "Go ahead."

Jack lifts a hand and concentrates on the locks. He closes his eyes and takes a breath...The locks click open all at once, the doors squealing open a crack with the release. The brunette opens his eyes.

"Amazing," Nikki breathes out.

Mac looks to his watch and curses in his head. "We should go. The police might already be on their way here, and if not they will once the sun comes up and they see a freighter just sitting in the harbor."

Jack nods, then turns on his heels to lead his teammates back out the way they came. 

They leave the outer door open and rush to their boat just as blue lights start to blink into view a few yards away.

"All aboard!" Jack waits for the other two to slide down the ropes first, then follows after them. They cut away the grappling hooks and drive away as the authorities approach the boat from the front.

\- -

"Good job," Thornton compliments the team after their debrief. "Although we were unaware of the additional cargo, the mission went smoothly-"

"Additional cargo?" Jack snaps, interrupting the woman. "You mean the PEOPLE we found there, right? The PEOPLE who were most likely going to be ENSLAVED?!"

"Jack," Mac warns the other man as he readies himself to use his Keeper hold if he has to. He really, really hopes he doesn't have to.

"Are we done?" Jack says angrily, going to the door before he's even answered.

"Yes, we're done, Agent Dalton," Thornton says coolly.

"Good," the brunette leaves the room, slamming the door in his wake as he strides out of the building.

Thornton looks to Mac. "Perhaps it would have been better to give you an additional week."

"That's not an Enchanted thing," Mac states as he gets to his feet. "That's a humanity thing, a human rights thing, a belief in a better and more understanding world thing."

"The DXS doesn't have a place for Jack's personal feelings," Thornton says. "We have a place for a competent agent if he can keep his act together. Otherwise..."

Thornton leaves the end of her sentence open for her agent to fill in with his own imagination.

"If you fire Jack, you can count me out as well," Mac states firmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to follow after my friend."

The blonde agent leaves the room with that. Thornton and Nikki look at each other.

\- -

"Jack! Jack! JACK!"

Mac grabs hold of the brunette's arm in the parking garage.

"Are you going to shut me out again?" the blonde tightens his hold so the other man won't be able to pull free. "I thought we were partners-No, I thought we were friends."

Jack sighs, his shoulders dropping as he turns half way towards the other man.

"Sorry, Mac," Jack murmurs quietly. "I saw those people and I sort of...Lost it."

"It's okay," the blonde loosens his grip to move his hand to the other man's shoulder. "I can't imagine what was going through your mind, but Jack, we're going to come across things like that more times then we'd like. I can't have you checking out on me and trying to cause an earthquake."

"Yeah, I know," Jack lifts his hands to rub them over his face, moving Mac's hand off his shoulder. He curses. "I can't believe how easily I lost it back there. I've seen people locked up before. Why did I lose it like that?"

"The people you saw locked up before probably deserved it," Mac answers. "Being an Enchanted person gave you a personal connection to these victims, Jack. In fact, that almost did happen to you!" Mac's anger flares at the memory but he pushes it back down so he can keep his voice calm. "I'm sorry you had to see it, Jack. I'm more sorry that it happens at all."

"Thanks, Mac," Jack wraps an arm around his partner's neck. "For everything...And I'm sorry for, you know...Being a jerk again."

"Let's go home," the blonde moves his arm to mirror the other man. "I'm sure Bozer will want to hear all about our edited version of what happened."

"What ARE we going to tell him?"

"How about us brainstorming over pirating being a theoretical way for the government to regain lost items?"

Jack chuckles, "Captain Mac and his sidekick, Jack-Beard."

"Partner," the blonde corrects.

"Right," the brunette nods. "Captain Mac and his partner Captain Jack-Beard."

\---


	8. Nikki & More Breakfast

Mac wakes to an empty house. Bozer is at work and Jack taped a note to the door saying he was going for a run, leaving the blonde to shuffle to the coffee machine and make a brew while yawning.

 

Just as Mac is about to put his steaming mug of caffeine to his lips, the doorbell rings. With a groan, the blonde takes the sip anyways before goes to the door to see his visitor. 

There are two men in suits and wearing shades on the other side. Mac is instantly awake and on the alert as the men push passed him to get inside without permission.

"Is your Enchanted home?" one guy asks as his partner starts to wander further into the house.

"Who are you?" Mac demands to know as he moves to step next to the landline phone; he had left his cell phone back in his room.

"We're from the government," the one in room remarks, pulling out an ID with an official government seal, but no acronym that Mac had ever seen.

"What on earth is the D.M.E.?" Mac ask, hand resting on the receiver now. "If you two don't start making sense, I'm going to call the police."

"We're from the Department of Monitoring the Enchanted," the mystery agent answers succinctly. "We got a report stating your Bonded Enchanted came close to using his powers recklessly."

Mac's anger burns over all his other emotions as he grips the receiver tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about or who you talked to, but I've never heard of your department and I DEMAND for you to leave my house NOW!"

Mac points to the door, his hand with the receiver lifting it up as well, but he can't hear the buzzing with all the anger rushing passed his ears.

"Please, Agent MacGyver," the agent sounded like he was talking with a child. "We are aware that you are Jack Dalton's Keeper and have an obvious attachment to the man, but we're just doing our job-"

A loud laugh interrupts the man. Both he and Mac turn to the door that was still open to see Nikki standing just inside the threshold with both hands on her hips.

"The DME is a made-up department of the DXS to monitor and maintain their Enchanted employees," Nikki bites out angrily as she takes a few steps closer. "Your JOB, if you really cared about Enchanted people, should be to prevent them from being dragged from their homes and locked up in cages!"

"Agent Carpenter-"

"And I know for a FACT!" the female agent adds over the other man. "That this visit is a purposeful stress inducer to get Agent Dalton to resign from the team and seek employment elsewhere. Preferably, the battlefield."

Nikki steps right up to the unnamed agent's face and glares at him.

"You put us on that mission to spook Agent Dalton, then you come here to make him feel like he's a liability. You guys are a joke and you have ten seconds to get out of Agent MacGyver's house or I'll hack your lives and spill them out all over the internet."

The man visibly swallows as he takes a small step back.

"Bruno!" the unnamed man shouts. "Leave everything be and let's go!"

The second man comes into the room, confused, but he follows silently after his partner when he walks out the house; their steps a little faster than a normal stride.

As the front door clicks closed, Nikki heaves a tired breath and moves to lean against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know about you," the female agent remarks as she glares over to the door. "But I really hate my work place sometimes."

Mac clears his throat and puts down the receiver as the realization of what his new teammate did sinks in.

"Nikki, you...What did you...How did you?"

"Oh, I'm no idiot," Nikki huffs a laugh. "After what we saw at the freighter I did a little digging and discovered that the higher ups in fact DID know there were people being moved around in the metal prison. I about nearly shut down the system to spite them, but then I'd end up in prison, so I settled for coming over to see how Jack was doing."

The woman bites her lower lip as Mac continues to stare at her in amazement.

"That is okay...Isn't it, Mac?"

Mac laughs. "It's more than okay, Nikki, it's amazing! You're amazing! What you did...I'm glad you're on our team."

"Oh, good," Nikki relaxes against the counter. "For a moment there, I thought I overstepped a little. I've never had close relations to a Bonded pair before."

"We're just like everyone else," Mac shrugs. "But Jack can do things with his mind and I can stop him if I have to."

"Have you ever 'had to' before?" Mac hesitates for a second, so Nikki waves a hand and quickly adds, "You don't have to tell me! Sorry! Just forget it."

"No, it's...It's fine," the other agent shrugs again. "Jack has gotten really good, really fast at harnessing his powers. He's not a danger to anyone."

"Spoken like a true Keeper," the female agent smiles warmly. "I've met Keepers before, just the Keeper mind you, and they can be really horrible people."

Nikki pushes herself off the counter to step closer to Mac.

"I'm really glad Jack found you, Mac. You two seem like the perfect pair."

Mac's cheeks heat up a little as he smiles at the woman, his stomach fluttering nervously as he tries to think of something to say to that.

Jack steps through the door, saving his partner from having to come up with anything.

The brunette takes the ear buds out as he looks at the two blondes.

"Morning, Nikki, Mac," Jack looks between the two. "What did I miss?"

"Just Nikki being the most protective teammate I've ever seen," Mac compliments the woman as he makes his way back to his coffee. The adrenaline of the situation was wearing off and he needed the pick-me-up.

"Oh?" the brunette's eyebrows rise as he comes closer to his team. "In what way? And not to be offensive, but how did you even know where we live?"

"I hack," Nikki deadpans. "It's what I do. Looking up your current address was easier than guessing Christmas presents when I was a kid."

"My parents always hid them at my aunt's and vice versa," Jack grins. 

"There were two men here asking about what happened at the freighter," Mac explains. "Nikki showed up in time to chase them away."

"It was all a ruse," Nikki adds as Jack's mouth opens to comment. "They don't have anything against you other than what you are. The morons don't realize that having a man with mad gun skills and powers can be just as good an agent as a soldier."

"I'm not going back to the military," Jack states almost randomly.

"You won't have to," Mac nods to him. "I already told Thornton that if the DXS wants to fire you, then they'll lose me too."

Jack smiles at his partner, "Aww...Thanks, Mac."

"We're partners," the blonde points out. "Partners stick together."

"You two are so domestic," Nikki giggles as she looks between the two. "Are you...?"

The female clears her throat nervously as she leaves the question open.

"Are we what?" Jack prods, confused. "Living together? Yeah, for now, you know that."

"No," Nikki rolls her eyes. "I mean...You know...'Together'?"

Mac chokes on his coffee while Jack chuckles.

"Mac and I are perfectly fine being Bonded friends," Jack answers with a wink to his partner that only makes the choking worse. He touches a hand to Nikki's arm, "Thanks for what you did for us, Nikki. I really appreciate it and hope I can return the favor some day."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something you can do for me," Nikki grins at him. "How about, for this very moment, you shower? Because, I'm sorry, you stink."

Jack laughs as he walks to the bedrooms to do just that.

 

When the brunette is out of sight, Nikki turns to the other blonde in the room.

"You okay there, Mac? Do I need to perform the upward thrust on you or something?"

"I'm good," Mac replies with a sore throat, all the coughing had irritated it so he sips some more coffee in an attempt to sooth the pain. It helps, a little.

"Alrighty," Nikki lifts her shoulders high then drops them as she sways slightly from side to side as she bites her bottom lip nervously. "I guess I'll just leave then?"

"You can stay for breakfast, if you want," Mac offers. "I was just thinking about heating up some leftover pancakes. There's plenty."

"I'd love to stay," Nikki smiles, taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter. As Mac starts pulling out leftovers, she remarks, "Did you guys have a breakfast feast or something?"

"Our third roommate, Bozer, is a cook," Mac answers as he finishes taking out the containers. "He and Jack got a little 'festive' or whatever about us going back to work."

"What does this 'Bozer' guy think about you two being a Bonded pair?" the female asks idly as she opens one of the containers.

"He's extremely supportive," the other blonde answers, turning on the oven then pulling out a pan for the pancakes. "Bozer sees Jack like everyone else, but with an added bonus of having superpowers."

"Jack's his Clark Kent and he's Jimmy Olsen?" Nikki suggests, taking a bite of a cold sausage.

Mac huffs a laugh, "More like Professor Xavier walked through the door and he wants to film him."

 

The two blonde continue to try and come up with movie references that match Jack's powers until the man himself walks back into the room.

"What are you laughing about?" the brunette asks as he towel dries his hair.

"You," Nikki grins, offering the man a piece of bacon. "Do you eat your meat cold?"

"When I'm hungry," Jack answers, taking the piece and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Which is always," Mac adds as he checks on the pancakes heating up in the oven.

"Oi!" Jack tosses a napkin at the other man's head. "I am a grown man with a grown appetite! And, I will point out, I went for a run that you said we should be doing on a regular basis."

"You could've woken me," the other man counters as he returns the napkin to the counter. "Instead, you ran off without me."

"Yeah, I know..." Jack sighs, looking over the containers that were mostly empty on the counter. "Did you two eat everything already?"

"No," Nikki rolls her eyes as she offers the man another piece of bacon. "It's in the oven heating up."

"Why didn't you just nuke it?" the brunette asks as he eats the second piece, same as the first.

"Because it's not good for you and it makes everything taste gummy," his partner answers.

"Health nut alert," Jack mock-whispers to Nikki. "I'll be keeping my stash at your place. Hope you don't mind."

"As long as I get to dip into it, it's fine," the woman mock-whispers back.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Mac points his spatula at the pair. "Do your research before mocking me."

 

The three enjoy their breakfast together, then Nikki waves her way out of the house and back to her place.

"You were right about Nikki," Jack says as he washes the dishes. "She's great."

"Yeah..." Mac's stomach does that fluttery thing again. When his partner hands him a clean dish to dry, he doesn't notice till the man puts the thing on his head. 

"Hey!" the blonde snaps as he grabs the plate before it can fall. "Are you trying to break all my dishes, Jack?"

"You like her," Jack grins as he stares at his partner. He turns off the water as his partner's cheeks redden. "You DO like her! I can feel it!"

"You have telekinesis, you're not an empath," Mac deflects as he over-dries the plate.

"You and I both know we share a weak connection through our Bond that occasionally allows us to feel what the other is feeling," Jack reminds him. Then he starts to sing-song, "Mac likes Nikki. Mac likes Nikki."

"Jack..." the blonde warns the other man as he puts the plate away.

"Mac and Nikki-"

"You're not being very mature-"

"Sitting in a tree-"

"Now, really, Jack!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mac hits the other man with his towel and Jack laughs as he returns to washing the dishes, the blonde's face a bright red color as he forces himself to stay and dry.

 

\---


	9. Deciding Factors

On their next mission together, Nikki tells the boys how old she is.

"I turn twenty next week," the woman says as she lifts a tiny bottle of vodka from the small fridge in the jet they were flying in. "Is that close enough to drink, Jack?"

"Don't you turn nineteen soon as well, Mac?" Jack whispers to his partner before lifting his voice to answer, "Sorry, Nikki. As the mature adult of this team, I'll have to deny you alcohol at the present moment."

"What about just a taste?" the woman pouts, holding the bottle to herself protectively. "Just so that I know if I want my first drink of alcohol to be this kind or not? I won't get drunk."

"It'll still be on your breath and you're still under age," the brunette shakes his head. "Maybe Mac can offer you a specific brand of cider to try though."

"Jack!" the other man stomps on his partner's foot, making the man grunt in pain and move away from him.

"I'm allergic to apples," Nikki sighs as she puts the bottle back. She focuses on her two teammates. "Want to go over the mission plan again?"

"It's a currier job," Mac starts as he leans forward in his chair. "All we have to do is get the package from our contact and be back on the plane in 24-hours to bring it back."

"Let's hope it's as easy as it sounds," Nikki grins.

 

"Did you notice how often Thornton kept looking over at me?" Jack speaks up after a moment of silence. "She looked almost...I dunno, guilty?"

"Do you think she's the one who sent the fake suits to your door?" Nikki asks.

"It's hard to tell without asking her," Mac states. "I'm not willing to think the worst of her. Maybe I should ask her about it?"

"Maybe we'll both ask her," Jack adds.

"All three of us will ask her," Nikki says with finality. "That way she can't sneak away or get out of it so easily."

"A team in under two missions," Jack laughs. "I think we're going to work out just fine."

\- -

The mission is not as easy as is sounds. 

The team is ambushed at the meeting place and are forced to separate as bullets spray out over their heads. The contact is shot and killed, but Jack uses his powers to grab the package before running to safety.

"I count six bogies on the left wall and three on the right," Nikki says, laptop out as she huddles behind a brick wall. "Sorry, guys, I should have stayed out of sight instead of coming to the meet. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that a pretty agent's face would make things go faster, which Mac and I both agreed on by the way," Jack answers, pulling out from behind his cover to shoot back at the enemy. He ducks away again. "It was working too, before the trigger-happy compadres showed up."

Mac slides behind a couple of tank, just barely missing getting shot, then looks up to see what they were.

"Oh no," Nikki says.

Jack's voice instantly replies, "Oh no? I don't like 'oh no'. Why did you say 'oh no', Nikki?" 

"Someone-Two someones-are coming my way. I don't have a gun!"

"What a coincidence! Mac doesn't like to use guns either."

"Not the time, Jack!" Mac scolds his partner, amazed that the man would try to play matchmaker at a time like this. "Nikki, how close are they to you?"

"Pretty close," the woman says nervously. "I could hit them with my laptop and try to make a run for it. My hand-to-hand is a little weak, but if I can make it to Jack-JACK!"

"What?" the brunette asks, briefly leaning out of his cover to shoot again. "What is it? Are you hit?"

"No! The guys from the left wall are making their way towards you."

"That's six guys, right?" Jack asks.

"Yes."

"I can handle it."

"Jack," Mac shakes his head at the man's bravado. "You will not take six guys on your own! I'm almost done with something that should chase them all away. But..."

"But?" Jack presses, then shoots again while he waits for an answer.

"But I can only do it one person at a time. I have to either go to you then Nikki, or Nikki then you."

"Jack first-" Nikki says at the same time Jack shouts "Nikki first-"

"Oi!" Jack snaps. "I'm the one with the most training! You bring your latest gizmo to Nikki, Mac. Do you hear me? I'll be fine!"

Mac looks down at the two sets of tank bombs and hesitates. 

"If you waste time trying to come up with something else, we'll both die!" the brunette shouts, seeing the first head of his approaching group. "Let's not forget about our 'secret weapon' as well, shall we?"

Mac picks up the tanks.

"I'm coming Nikki."

The enemy makes it to Nikki before Mac can, but the female agent swings her laptop at them and manages to get away and behind the other blonde as he tosses the tank at them. Mac pulls Nikki away by her wrist as fast as he can, the two taking cover as the tank explodes, sending a cloud of dust and debris into the air. 

The two agents don't waste any time escaping as they use the cover to run towards where Jack was last.

"Jack?" Mac calls out, tank at the ready as soon as he sees his partner. He lifts his voice higher, "JACK?"

"Stop shouting my name!" the brunette remarks as he walks out of a hole in a building. "I don't want the survivors to start attacking random guys named Jack because you kept shouting it."

Mac's heart slides back out of his throat as he sees that the other man is fine.

"You're safe!" Nikki says, relieved. She looks beyond the man but doesn't see any more enemies. "But what about the six men?"

"Oh, them?" Jack jerks a thumb over his shoulder. "They got real clumsy and ended up on the roof. Bad guys these days...Can't keep their egos on the ground."

Another spray of bullets sends the agents to the ground.

"Of course there are still at least four more of them," the brunette states dryly.

"Get ready to run," Mac says as they stand. He waits for the enemy to get close enough to see, then activates the tank bomb and run.

"I'm starting to appreciate our random runs!" Jack comments as they all book it away. "I don't feel so-"

The tank explodes. The agents duck their heads and raise their arms over them as they continue to run.

"As I was saying," the brunette continues. "I hate it a little less at this very moment."

"I'll try to remind you of this feeling when you start whining about it again!" Mac shouts back as they continue to run.

Nikki laughs. 

"I love working with you two!"

\- - 

On the flight back, Nikki starts giggling.

"What's the joke?" Jack asks with a smirk.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something that was going through my mind earlier," the woman shrugs. "It's stupid though."

"And I'm the picture of maturity?" the brunette jokes. "Come on, let it out. I'll only bother you till the day you die if you don't."

"It's true," Mac assures his teammate. "He's really annoying that way."

Jack nods his agreement and Nikki leans forward in her chair.

"Well..." she starts slowly. "When Jack was trying to assure me about how everything was working out...I couldn't help but hear..."

Nikki straightens her shoulders into a dramatic 'hero pose' as she says, "And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling bad guys!"

Mac snorts a laugh while Jack looks confused at the blondes.

"I don't get it," the brunette says seriously.

The two blondes start laughing hysterically while Jack continues to be confused.

\- -

The day after the mission, while Mac and Jack work on the Enchanted's powers, the Keeper realizes something. They were trying to see if they could get Jack to read Mac's mind again, when the blonde suddenly announced.

"I made a mistake."

"Stop the presses!" Jack throws his hands in the air in mock fear. "The world is coming to an end!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Mac intones, unappreciative of the other man's actions.

"What do you think you got wrong, Mac?" his partner smiles.

"I was confusing the titles of your powers," the blonde explains. "Telekinesis means you can move things with your mind. TELEPATHY means you can read minds."

"Why can't I have both?" Jack shrugs. 

Mac thinks about it for a moment. 

"It's possible... I just hope you don't develop pyrokinesis as well."

"Oh! I think I got that one," Jack speaks up excitedly. "Pyromaniacs like to set fires, and you said 'nesis' twice for mind powers, so it's setting fires with your mind?"

"Nicely done, Jack," Mac smiles. "that's right."

"Booyah, it's official. Our Bond is making me a genius." the brunette's enthusiasm is dampened by a wince. "Sorry about the mistake, Mac. Looks like it goes both ways."

"You're not an idiot, Jack," Mac says like it's a fact.

"No," his partner allows. "but I'm not the brightest light bulb either."

"You are amazing in your own right and field. Besides," the blonde tosses waves a hand. "I don't think our Bond really works that way."

"Hey! What if it's the Bond that let me read your mind that one time? I might really only have one power after all."

"Uh, no, we're-" Mac clears his throat while his cheeks heat up. "-we're not...not 'close' enough for that. I don't think that's it."

"Close enough?" Jack frowns. "You said something like that to Bozer once before, what did you mean?"

Mac sighs, wishing he could avoid the conversation, but knowing it was impossible.

"We really need to work on your basic knowledge of Enchanted-Keeper relationships."

"There you go using that word again," the brunette points out.

"What word?" his partner asks him, confused.

"Relationships-Oh!" Jack's eyes widen in realization. "THAT kind of 'closer'! Then, yeah, it's not our Bond..."

Mac heaves takes a deep breath to hide his sigh of relief. He really, really didn't want to have those kinds of conversations with Jack...  
...Ever...

"Speaking of relationships though," Jack's voice drawls lazily as he grins at his partner. "When are you going to ask Nikki out on a date?"

"What?" Mac's cheeks go hot once more. "Jack, you need to stop talking about things you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand just fine, buddy," the brunette winks. "I think it's YOU who doesn't understand."

"We're teammates," the blonde says firmly. "I'm not going to jeopardize anything by trying to start a romance with someone I work with. I had a hard enough time as it was on our last mission choosing who to go to first!"

Mac's voice rises unconsciously and he blinks in surprise as he ends in a shout.

Jack pulls the blonde in for a crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Mac," the brunette says softly. "Nikki's fine. You're fine. We're all good and as much as you don't want to hear this, it's more my job to protect you than it's yours to protect me."

"Says who?" the blonde counters, returning the hug just as tightly.

"Says me," his partner returns easily. "I'm the oldest, strongest, and the only one who carries two types of weapons. So that means I can take on more bad guys than you and Nikki combined."

The two pull away and Jack looks into his partner's eyes.

"I have powers now, Mac. The only thing you have to worry about is me going overboard on scum."

"And your ego, apparently," the blonde jokes half-heartedly. He pats the other man on the shoulder when it doesn't get him the smirk he was expecting. "I know you can handle yourself. It doesn't mean it will stop me from wanting to protect you. We're partners, Jack. That means a two way street."

"I know," Jack nods, he mirrors the other man's pose so they're arms are across each other's shoulders. "So, as your partner, I'm telling you to ask that girl out before she gets herself a boyfriend. If she turns you down, I'll hike up the sarcastic comments so that it won't affect the team."

"You're insane," Mac rolls his eyes, but he can't stop himself from smiling. 

"Insane enough to bug you if you don't even try."

"Why are you trying to push us together?"

"Is it unnatural for a man to not want what's best for his partner?"

"No, but it's like you've got this ulterior motive that I can't figure out."

Jack chuckles.

"Dude, I'm just trying to avoid the awkward flirty stages between you two."

"Awkward flirty stages?" Mac repeats, totally lost.

"You know..." the brunette looks away. "The fond stares, the light touches, the longing in each other's hearts as you wish you could say what you feel but you can't."

Mac's heart flutters at the other man's words and he shakes his head.

"I don't know..."

"Is it because she's a year older? Because that would be a completely lame excuse."

"It's not that."

"Well, if you come up with something that makes sense, let me know," Jack pats the other man on the back before letting him go to run towards the house without him.

"Where are you going?" his partner shouts after him.

"I've got to phone home!" the brunette shout answers back. "I still haven't told them about you-know-what! And don't you dare make any lame E.T. jokes about it!"

Mac frowns. 

"E.T.?"

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'slightly' different style in writing. (But it's just slight....)


	10. Murdoc

Thornton is purposely avoiding her team. The woman had sent someone else to debrief them after their last mission, then used that same person to send them out for the next and debrief them again.

"Has Thornton quit the DXS?" Mac asks the stand-in after they've finished.

"She's taking a few personal days," the man answers, then quickly leaves before he can be asked any other questions.

"Fine way to make herself look guilty," Jack comments under his breath as he and his two teammates leave the building. "How are we supposed to talk to her if she don't come to work?"

"We track her down," Nikki whispers with a grin.

"You can do that?" the brunette looks at her, surprised and excited.

"I'm the hacker," the woman tosses her ponytail over her shoulder. "Of course I can."

\- - -

Nikki tracks Thornton to a cheap motel almost hidden away down a dirt road.

As they get out of the car, Jack comments, "Well, this place has all the trimmings for a horror movie."

"Not the right mindset we need right now, Jack," Mac points out as they head to the first door. Nikki couldn't pin point the exact room, but they figured their boss would open the door for them.

"Why would Thornton be in this sort of place?" Nikki asks as the other blonde knocks. "She can't be having financial problem that are this bad."

As luck would have it, the first door is Thornton's. The woman they usually saw in a dress clothes with a tight bun in her hair, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a shoulder length braid.

"I was wondering when you'd find me," Thornton remarks, stepping further into the room to make space for her team to enter. "Hurry up and get it. I don't want to invite the squirrels."

After a brief look around out of spy instinct, the trio quickly head into the motel room. Thornton closes the door and bolts it shut before turning her attention to her team.

"Well? What's wrong? What's happening at the DXS?" she asks, arms over her chest as she looks at the others expectantly.

"Those are our questions," Jack counters. "Except the last one needs a little re-write. It's, 'What happened at the DXS?' but you've got the main point down."

"After I heard about what they tried to do to you, Agent Dalton, I went to my superior to protest. He wouldn't listen, so I made a formal report and went higher. When that was ignored, I did the paperwork in triplicate and sent it as high as it could go." Thornton clears her throat before continuing. "The next day, I was fired."

"Fired?" Mac repeats in shock. "How can they fire you for making a formal complaint?"

"They don't need a reason, Agent MacGyver," the woman smirks at him humorously. "They're the government."

"Man, those guys have issues," Jack shakes his head, then looks over to his partner. "I say we all quit and show 'em we won't stand by and let them do whatever they want to our team."

"You can't quit, Agent Dalton," Thornton says matter-of-factly.

"And why not?" the man asks. "They sent those fake suits to get me to do exactly that."

"Not exactly," the woman says corrects. "They went there to get you to change from agent field work, to military field work. You made a deal with the DXS to work for them, and they have paperwork that will keep you in their employ for the next three years. The amount of time you had remaining in your last tour."

Nikki was on her laptop while the other woman was talking. Her face turns stormy as she looks up form the screen.

"She's right," she says angrily. "Mac and I can quit, but that will leave Jack alone at the DXS."

"I guess my threat was a little empty then," Mac grouses out as he runs a hand through his hair. "Then again, once an Enchanted has a Keeper, there are laws set to prevent them from being separated."

"Not ones the government can't change for their own benefit," Thornton comments.

"Shoot," Jack 's hands clench into fists in his lap. "I knew it was too good to be true. Them letting me walk out of there was too clean. Too easy. I should have known!"

The furniture in the room shakes, startling everyone, including Jack.

Mac goes to his partner and places a hand on his shoulder.

"This is not your fault, Jack," the blonde assures the other man. "They tricked you, that's it. We'll figure something out."

Jack nods his head, feeling a rush of calm take over him that he knew was from his Keeper.

"Thanks, Mac," he says, meaning it for both his words and his other action.

"I could hack these guys," Nikki offers, pulling the attention away from two men in the room. "It wouldn't take too much to have all their dirty little secrets sent to every news channel in the world. I'm sure the Chinese will find it very interesting."

"You're not committing treason in hopes of getting Thornton her job back," Mac says definitively. "We've got to come up with something impressive. Something to prove to them that having Thornton on our team is in their best interest."

"You'd need to bring in a high level criminal," Thornton tells them. "And I'd need to be a part of the team, but it would have to be under the radar so they wouldn't know until after we had him in custody."

"Sounds to me like you already have someone in mind," Nikki says, intrigued.

"I do," the other woman nods. "But he won't be easy to capture and there will be emotional risks, as well as physical ones."

"Emotional," Jack sighs. "Let me guess, he's Enchanted?"

"Yes."

"Tell us about him," Mac prompts the woman, his hand still on his partner's shoulder.

"He had the ability to control anything containing a metal substance, even traces of it. He's used that ability to turn himself into the world's most wanted assassin. It's also rumored that he works without a Keeper and that his Chants are more accurate or stronger than most Enchanted's."

"Chants," Jack interrupts the woman as he looks to his partner. "That's the rhyming thing we haven't done yet, right?"

"Right," Mac nods. With only a month to work with Jack, he figured focusing on the man's natural power was the most important. They haven't even touched on Chanting yet.

"So, what does this scary guy look like?" Nikki asks.

"Only a few people have seen his face," Thornton frowns. "Most who have, died shortly after."

"How are we supposed to find a guy when we don't know what he looks like?" Jack rolls his eyes as an annoying feeling of helplessness begins to burn in the back of his mind. Mac's hand on his shoulder tightens ever so slightly, and the helplessness lessens.

"Obviously, I wouldn't have suggested him if someone on this team hadn't already seen him," Thornton continues, staring pointedly at Jack.

"Me?" the brunette points to himself. "When did I see the guy? I don't remember running into any assassins. What are you talking about?"

"Back in the military," Thornton explains, eyes still steadfast on the Enchanted man. "He killed your platoon."

Jack's heart rate spikes as his fisted hands shake in his lap. Mac's calming presence in his head is the only thing that keeps him from falling apart.

Mac hates the strain he feels from his partner. He hates the man that put it there. So, with a little more venom than usual, he asks, "What's his name?"

"He goes by many names," Thornton says, moving her eyes from the brunette to the blonde. "But, from what I hear, he prefers 'Murdoc'."

 

Thornton did her research. She has Murdoc's movements mapped out and a line on his next possible target.

"He's willing to kill anyone who poses as a significant challenge or if the pay is right, but he's well known for his actions towards Enchanted hate groups or those trying to go against activists fighting for their rights."

"Great. A killer who has a soft spot for 'his people'." The brunette says the last two words with distain. 

"Would it be better if he was a controlled assassin for the government?" Nikki asks timidly. "There's nothing wrong for wanting to stand up for people who are like you."

"No," Mac agrees with the other blonde. "But there is something wrong with taking human lives in order to get people to see your way. Compliance through violence doesn't solve anything. It destroys families and builds up greater conflict."

"No matter his personal beliefs," Thornton speaks up. "He's still a killer with legitimate warrants out for his arrest. It's rumored that he took a job to kill an American Senator named Adam Manner. If we can watch over Manner and capture Murdoc, it might be enough to get me back into the DXS where I can keep a better eye out for Jack."

"Aw, Thornton," the brunette grins. "I didn't know you cared."

"I never believed people with powers should be persecuted or manipulated," the woman says evenly. "My father had the gene. He died before I was born."

The seriousness of the situation becomes more profound as the three teammates look to their boss. 

Jack stands and reaches out a hand to the woman.

"I didn't know," he murmurs sincerely. "Thanks for telling me...Patty."

Patty takes the man's hand and gives it a firm shake.

"If this doesn't work, I'm still going to fight for you, Dalton," Thornton states. 

"Jack," the agent corrects her.

"Jack," Patty nods. As she lets go of her agent's hand, she adds, "You don't have to do this. Not if you don't want to. I know how hard it can be to look at your past demons."

"We're officially friends, Patty," Jack smiles nice and big as he puts his hands on his hips. "I'm afraid that means I'm willing to do a lot to help you out."

"Me too, Jack," the woman says seriously. "Me too."

\- - -

Senator Manner lives in an every day cul-de-sac with houses that were almost identical, sans the color. Mac claims in an 'Enchanted related issue' when the DXS tries to call them in for a mission. The agent over the phone doesn't sound convinced but, unable to argue with a Keeper, he's forced to believe him. Thornton already has the house next door rented, the previous owners recently having to move due to a promotion. 

The team watches Manner in shifts at night, with the genders matched together. The Senator is married with two small children, twin girls who are six years old. The wife is the taxi driver for the girls and almost as busy as her husband.

When the Senator leaves the house, the team follows in two separate cars. One set will remain outside, waiting in a car, while the other will go inside the building and keep track of the man. 

It's been four days, with no strange signs. Mac and Jack are in the building with Manner, one pretending to read a newspaper while the other has several pretend conversations on his phone.

New footsteps start to echo into the hallway where the agents are and Jack glances over his paper and stiffens. Mac feels the tension from his partner and turns his attention to the man walking towards them. Piercing brown eyes stare ahead as a man in a janitor's outfit pushes his cart confidently towards the Senator's door. He has short, spiky hair with blonde tips and looks to be about as old as Jack is.

"Murdoc," Jack drops his paper onto the ground, his weapon whipping out from his hiding spot to point at the man. The two civilians in the hallway scream as they run from the room, leaving Mac to wish his partner had been a little more patient.

The man stops to turn his eyes to the agent with a slight tilt of his head.

"I know you," Murdoc says slowly, eye narrowing at the other man. "Why?"

"You killed my men!" Jack snaps, taking a step closer as a picture shakes and falls off the wall. "You killed everyone and left me alive!"

"Ah, yes," the assassin smiles as realization dawns on his face. "I see your gratefulness has turned sour."

"Gratefulness?" Jack shouts. The janitor cart flies across the room and Murdoc raises an eyebrow to it.

"I see..." Murdoc looks over to Mac. "You must be his Keeper."

The assassin takes a step towards the blonde and Jack takes two steps to the side in a protective gesture, his gun still pointed to his enemy. It surprises his enemy as he looks at the pair with interest.

"You're under arrest, Murdoc," the agent seethes. "Put your hands over your head and get on your knees."

"Enough games, children," Murdoc flicks his wrist and the gun in Jack's hand goes off. The bullet sails over the assassin's shoulder to hit the wall beyond. It doesn't even make the man blink from the sound of the discharge, but it has the Senator running from his office.

"What's going on?" Manner shouts out even before he's fully out of the office.

Murdoc points at Jack's gun again then points to the Senator. The weapon follows the Enchanted's direction as the brunette struggles to stop it.

"Thanks for the assistance," the assassin comments, as he makes a firing gesture with his finger. The gun goes off and Jack screams as Manner lifts his hands as if it will save him.

Mac stares at the bullet as it hovers, mid-air, in the middle of the room. Murdoc frowns at it, then glares at the other Enchanted.

"How are you doing that?" the assassin demands to know.

"Mac," Jack struggles to get the word out. "Get the Senator out of here!"

"Senator Manner!" Mac motions to the man. "Hurry! This way!"

Manner wastes a few seconds to stare between the two Enchanted men, then he dashes for the stairs on the opposite side of where the blonde agent directed him.

Murdoc ignores his target to step closer to Jack.

"I said, how are you doing that?" the assassin snaps, lifting a hand to turn the bullet around. The small projectile shakes violently as its it turns to point back at Jack.

"Tell-a-ken-nieces," Jack struggles through the name as he takes his gun apart to prevent it from firing again. 

Through the coms, Mac can hear Thornton and Nikki telling him they have eyes on the Senator and that the police have been called. He has to ignore the women, though, as he focuses on the men in front of him. Jack had made such a show of putting his gun into the car's glove box, that he scolds himself for not knowing the man would somehow bring the weapon anyway, or a back-up one. He had told his partner that bringing a gun to a battle with a man who could manipulate metal was a bad idea, but the other man was too blinded by memories of the past and thoughts of revenge that he wasn't thinking straight.

The blonde agent discreetly reaches back into his coat pocket for the tranquilizer hidden in the inner pocket. He'd have to get pretty close to Murdoc to administer it. If only there was an opening...

The bullet finally drops to the ground and Murdoc starts laughing.

"Do you know that an Enchanted can't use their powers on another Enchanted?" the assassin asks the agent. 

Jack nods his head, confused at the sudden attitude change.

"It's one of my favorite loop holes," Murdoc continues. "You see, I can't manipulate the iron in your blood stream because it's directly attached to you but-" he makes an upward motion with his arm and the gun clip on the ground flies towards Jack. 

The agent ducks out of the way in time and the clip clatters against the wall before falling to the ground uselessly. He turns a hate-filled glare to his enemy.

"I can manipulate things around you, so that you can still be harmed by them," Murdoc finishes.

"But not kill me?" Jack mocks. "You said you didn't kill 'your own kind' but I sort of wonder if that's really true. I read your file. You have killed an Enchanted person here and there. Wonder how large that pay check was."

"They went against The Cause," Murdoc narrows his eyes at the agent. "Enchanted people who fight against our kind's freedom deserve a fate worse than death. But death is all that I can give them."

"That's it!" Jack tries to attack the other man.

Murdoc uses his powers to pull the metal-framed picture off the ground to block the agent from getting to him. As he side steps the brunette he chants, "Wiccan heart with vengeance bite, take away the strength to fight."

Jack crumples to the ground with a grunt, rolling to his back as his eyes close on their own. Murdoc grabs hold of the frame as he stares at the downed man.

"Guess you've got a lot more to learn," the assassin grins. "Maybe you'll do better next time."

"There won't be a next time," Mac stabs Murdoc with the tranquilizer even as he speaks, making sure to push the depressor all the way before stepping back.

The assassin drops the painting as he reaches for the needle still in his neck and rounds on the second agent.

"What have you-?" Murdoc's eyes roll in his head as he too fall to the ground, the needle falling from his lax grip.

Mac checks the man's pulse, making sure he wasn't faking it, then he goes to his partner's side.

"Jack?" the blonde reaches for the Enchanted's wrist to check his pulse next and his Seal glows with the contact. Jack gasps awake, his eyes wide as his body jerks in his lost attack from earlier. 

"Hey!" Mac lets go of the man's wrists to grab him by the shoulders. "You're okay! Everything's fine! We got Murdoc!"

"You-We did?" Jack puts a hand to his head. "What-How?"

"We'll work on forming sentences again later," Mac assures the man as he helps him to his feet. He can hear Nikki shouting at him to get out; that the police were on their way into the building. "For now, we've got to get him out of here before the police arrest us all."

Jack looks down to Murdoc's unconscious form and grins.

"I've got an idea."

The two agents put the assassin in the garbage part of the janitor's cart and wheel him out the back way to the building. They inform their teammates of their successful plan and escape, so they can meet up in a more secure place.

\- - -

In a parking garage, Thornton corners the man who used to be her boss.

"Henry," the woman smiles at the surprised man. "So nice to see you."

"You can't have your job back, Thornton," Henry Baxton, head of the California branch, remarks seriously. "It's your own fault for making such a fuss over one Enchanted man."

"Agent Dalton is worth it," the female agent counters. 

"That has yet to be seen," Baxton shakes his head, pushing a button on his car fob to find his vehicle. Three cars beep in a reply and he frowns when he realizes they are different models.

"I have a good team," Thornton explains evenly. "One that had great potential. One that will definitely become the pride of the DXS, but only under my supervision."

"Oh?" Baxton sighs as he looks back to the woman. "And what makes you so special?"

"She inspires us," Jack remarks as he steps into the light to stand beside his teammate. 

"Agent Dalton," Baxton nods to him. "I take it you two think that conspiring in parking garages will help your cause?"

"No," Mac says then, taking his spot on the opposite side of his teammates, to block the man who spins half-way to see the new voice.

"Agent MacGyver as well?" Baxton doesn't sound surprised. "Where's Agent Carpenter?"

"What?" Nikki pouts as she takes the last spot to finish the circle. "I don't get a dramatic entrance? No fair. Especially after I did the car beep trick thing."

"Ganging up on me won't get Thornton her job back," Baxton explains to the group. "I'm not the one who put in the order to have her dismissed."

"But you are the perfect man to have me reinstated and to make sure I stay that way," Thornton counters, stepping forwards the extend a palm to the man. "Keys."

"You're going to steal my car?"

"Oh please," Nikki rolls her eyes. "I could've done that without your stupid keys."

"Then why?" Baxton asks.

"Dramatic flair," Jack jokes.

With a defeated sigh, the man hands over his keys. Thornton takes them with a smile, then uses the button to open the man's trunk.

"There," the agent hands the keys back over. "A gift, for you."

"With the stipulation that you reinstate her," Jack adds as the man approaches his vehicle.

Baxton looks over the agents warily before opening his trunk the rest of the way to see inside. His eyes widen when he sees an unconscious Murdoc lying there, bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

"Who is this?" the man asks, a touch of hysterics in his voice as he assumes the agents have gone rogue.

"Henry Baxton," Thornton gesture from the man to the trunk. "Meet Murdoc, infamous assassin. And your cousin's murderer."

Baxton looks back to the trunk then slams it closed.

"How can you know for sure?"

"We ran his prints and DNA. It's him."

Baxton nods his head as he walks around his vehicle to get to the driver's side. He turns half of his face to the agents.

"I'll see you all in the office for your next mission. I'm taking this man into custody."

 

\---


	11. Birthday Prison Transports

Mac startles awake to the smell of fire. He throws the covers out of the way, blindly running towards the source as he tries to blind the last few traces of sleep away.

He skids to a stop in the living room, chest heaving as he gapes at the scene in front of him. Bozer is on his tip-toes, leaning over Jack's shoulder to shoot the white foam from the fire extinguisher at the open oven door. The brunette's face and clothes are covered in black soot. He coughs as he steps away to let the younger man get a better shot at the flames still fighting to stay alive and looks up at his partner.

"Heya, Mac!" Jack coughs a few times after the greeting, a fist coming up to cover his mouth as he does so. "Happy Birthday, dude!"

"Jack! Seriously?" Bozer scolds the man as he finally gets the mini inferno under control. "I thought we agreed to pretend we forgot?"

"Yeah," the brunette coughs some more. "That was before the oven tried to kill me."

Mac shakes his head in amazement at his partner, only capable of one word as the adrenaline ebbs from his system: "What?"

"Oh, well," Jack laugh-coughs as he puts his hands on his hips. "I was in charge of making your birthday cake. So, with our job calling whenever they want, I thought I'd get a head start before you even woke up. Then..."

The brunette glances back and grimaces before turning back to the blonde.

"Then I kind of, sort of, almost blew the house up. But it's okay!" Jack quickly adds as Mac's cheeks redden in anger. "I didn't! It was just a little fire! Everything's totally kosher now!"

"Except the oven's busted," Bozer points out, putting the extinguisher on the kitchen counter before approaching the two. "And now a surprise party is out of the question as well. Have you never thrown a party, Jack?"

"I'm a little rusty at them," the brunette confesses. "Not really much time for them when you have to second guess everything you do in another country. I couldn't even put my own shoes on without checking them for spiders the size of my head."

"Right," Bozer snaps his fingers. "You were in the military before joining the think tank, right?"

Jack's military past was a slip up during a drunken dinner. They just incorporated it into his current cover. It only added to his 'fame' and 'awe' in Bozer's eyes.

"Yup," Jack pops the 'p' then coughs again. He motions to his room, "I think I'm gonna shower and change. Don't worry about the oven though. I know where my next few paychecks are going."

After the brunette walks off to his room, Mac turns to his best friend.

"You were going to throw me a surprise party?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, I know," Bozer rolls his eyes. "You don't really 'like' surprises, but this is going to be your last year in teenager category. I wanted to start it off right."

"As much as I appreciate that," the blonde smiles. "I kind of wish I could skip this year and go straight to twenty. Being the youngest in a think thank isn't really the most...rewarding."

"Are you hinting at bullying?" the darker teen raises both eyebrows in surprise. "Does Jack know? I want names and addresses. I'll straighten them out real quick."

"No, that's not it," Mac chuckles as he walks passed his friend to examine the damage to the oven. "No ones directly called me out on my age, but I can feel them underestimating me. It's just...It's just weird."

"Well, you just let Jack toss them across the room," Bozer jokes. "Let them try to look down on you then."

"Ahuh, that will 'really' show my maturity," the blonde rolls his eyes. "Besides, I would never ask Jack to do anything like that."

"I know, man. Just as much as I know he'd do it in a heartbeat if you DID ask him."

"Can we stop talking about Jack like he's my suped up bodyguard?" Mac sighs. The oven really is beyond help. He wonders if Jack accidentally used his powers on it.

"That...Is an amazing idea!" Bozer brightens. "Keeper kid-genius hired by the government to solve the world's problems and his Enchanted bodyguard! I can see the opening scene right now..."

As the darker skinned young man starts babbling to himself, Mac goes back to his room to get ready for the day.

\- -

On the way to DXS headquarters, Jack makes a pit stop at a grocery store to get a replacement cake and a yogurt parfait for Mac's breakfast.

"I ate a Pop-Tart at the house, Jack," the blonde tells his partner after he's been handed the cup and plastic spoon wrapped in plastic.

"I know," the brunette shrugs. "But I know you would've had time to make a proper breakfast if I hadn't almost burnt down the house. Maybe I should move out before I do..."

"You are not moving out until you want to," Mac says firmly. He and Bozer had already talked in secret about inviting Jack to stay permanently. There just hadn't been a chance to bring it up yet and the blonde didn't think this particular moment was it either. "It was an accident. That's all. Do you think it had something to do with your powers?"

"Nah," Jack shakes his head. "It was my natural, destructive, ability to ruin things."

There's definitely a second meaning to the older man's words, but the agents have now reached their destination and there's no time to address it.

 

Inside the DXS, Nikki is already waiting with Thornton for the debrief.

"Where's my yogurt?" Nikki pouts to the item in the other blonde's hands.

"Oh, sorry, Nikki," Jack says with genuine regret. "I sort of forgot about getting extra."

The young woman laughs. "Jack, stop! I was kidding! Honestly, you're such a lovable bear."

Thornton loudly clears her throat, bringing the agent's attention to herself.

"Murdoc's arrest has caused a ripple effect we didn't anticipate. There are rumors of a secret group on the move to bring about his freedom."

"What?" Jack's brow furrows. "We just caught him a few days ago. How can people already be ready to get him out?"

"Word seems to travel fast in the criminal world," Thornton comments, pulling up a photo of Senator Manner.

"Don't tell me their after that guy again," the brunette groans. "Why do they even hate that guy?"

Thornton's lip twists into a small frown, her grip on the small remote in her hand tightening.

"Senator Manner...Is trying to pass a new law."

Mac's brain goes on high alert at his boss's hesitation.

"Don't tell me we saved a bad guy from an assassin," the blonde says lowly.

"Senator Manner is trying to bring forced Bonding to Enchanteds over the age of twenty one to California."

Jack lets out a curse.

"Even after Jack saved him?" Nikki asks, anger making her words biting.

"If anything, seeing an Enchanted use their powers to protect a government official has strengthened Senator Manner's beliefs," Thornton says with a touch of reluctance.

"So," Jack pushes the small word out in an angry breath. "We have to play bodyguard to a man who wants to force his beliefs on other people? Save a jerk's life and he thinks he owns you?"

"Why would Senator Manner think that forced Bonds will be good?" Mac asks. "Making people who aren't interested in their powers to be bound to people is pointless. If Enchanteds don't want to be different, they shouldn't be forced to."

"The law also..." Thornton valiantly holds herself together as she adds, making sure to hide her personal feelings on the matter, "Extends to the Enchanteds working a mandatory five years in a branch of the military."

"They want human weapons," Mac realizes, a sick feeling twisting in his gut. He looks over to his partner to see the man with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. The Keeper side of Mac is proud to see Jack using the calming methods he taught him. The friend side of Mac is angry that the brunette HAS to use them.

"When are they going to get over themselves?" Nikki asks angrily, stomping to her feet. "The government is more corrupt than I ever thought! They don't care about 'the people'! They care about power, money, and themselves!"

"Agent Carpenter!" Thornton snaps at the young woman, startling her out of her angry rant. "If you can't handle this mission, I can have you benched."

Nikki's eyes widen in shock as she steps away from the other woman. Thornton's glare softens as she looks to Jack. When the man's eyes remain closed, she turns her gaze to Mac.

"I know how this appears, but I've learned my lesson," she pauses to glance meaningfully to the security cameras. "Opposing them in the regular way won't help anyone. Especially the Enchanted."

Mac doesn't know the woman's plan, but he nods his agreement to trust her. No matter what, he was going to look out for Jack. But, if there was a chance to help out every Enchanted person who might be harassed by the government, he'd be more than willing to try.

Jack eyes open slowly and Mac shivers from a sudden chill that runs up his spine.

"What's the mission?" the brunette asks in a monotone.

"Another team will protect Manner," Thornton informs them. "Your task is to get Murdoc from DXS custody to a black site out of state."

"You mean a deep, dark cave where they torture him?" Nikki bites out angrily.

"We don't do that here," their boss scolds them. "And may I remind you, Murdoc is a killer. He would have killed again if it weren't for this team."

"But he's being brought somewhere no one can find him without a trial!" the younger woman snaps.

"If you cannot have the right mind set about this, AGENT Carpenter, then I will have you benched," Thornton states in a clipped tone. "I will not have your emotions bringing down the team's ability to look at this objectively."

Before Nikki can reply, Mac steps in.

"If the rumors about Murdoc's break-out end up becoming true and we try to get him to trial now, who knows how many lives could be lost," he tells his teammate. "This way, we'll have time to figure out if the rumors are true and investigate the group."

"You're right," Nikki sighs out in defeat. She looks away as she mumbles, "Sorry."

"We're going to have missions we hate," Jack comments, heading for the door. "Let's just get our first one over and done with, shall we?"

The group leaves without any more information from their boss. Thornton watches the camera follow Jack out of the corner of her eye and fights a grimace.

\- -

Murdoc is lead in plastic chains to the awaiting team. The man has a nasty looking black eye and split lip. He limps right up to Jack and grins.

"I never did get your name," the assassin says, his voice altered by a device strapped to his neck.

"The voice modulator will make your Chants useless," Mac tells the man. "And there are dampeners in the van to prevent you from using your other powers as well."

"Not to mention the fancy hand cuffs," Mudoc wiggles his fingers as he lifts his wrists for the blonde to see. "They have Seals to trap my powers."

"Someone's been busy making things to keep us contained," Jack grumbles to his partner as he helps guide their prisoner to the van.

"Us!" Murdoc laughs. "Are you sure you should be talking like that? Considering the fact you work for the kind of people who would LOVE to enslave us all."

"There are thirteen Enchanted Senators," Mac remarks as he pushes the man's head down so he can get into the back of the van.

The assassin lets out a loud, barking laugh to it. "They're just for looks. They don't actually have any say or sway."

Murdoc sits in the back and turns to look at Jack.

"Please, sir?" he grins. "You have a name for me. Don't I get something to call you?"

"Jack," the brunette tells him. "And, for the record, I'm sorry for what they did to you."

Murdoc raises his eyebrows to the man. "My, my, my...A lap dog with a conscience?"

"Jack is a good man," Mac growls at the man, closing the first back door. "You wouldn't know that, though, because you're too busy perverting your powers for personal gain."

The blonde slams the other door closed then turns away from the vehicle to take a calming breath. 

"Thanks, Mac," Jack smiles at his partner when he looks to him.

"Let's just get this over with," Mac says, heading for the front.

 

The van is specially designed with three compartments with enforced walls over the entire thing. The back is a small cell with a small, sliding window covered with mesh for communication from the separated second -middle- part where the Nikki and her computers are. The second part has another, larger, window to communicate with the front-most part. Mac and Jack sit with the steering wheel in the final -third- part.

The agents are to get the directions to the black sight one at a time, to help prevent an ambush, or for them to know where they are going too soon.

 

The first two hours tick by in slow silence as Jack plays Westerns quietly from the front where he drives. As hour three begins its ticking entrance, Murdoc speaks up.

"Jackie boy!" the assassin shouts out so that he knows the man can hear him. "Tell me, how did you meet your Keeper? He doesn't really look like much to me."

Jack knows he shouldn't allow himself to be baited, he really does, but he can't help but defend his friend by shouting back, "Guess that makes you pretty lame if someone who 'isn't that much' took you down without much effort!"

"Uh..." Mac looks to his friend. "Thanks?"

"Oh, he's got a lucky streak, I'll give him that," Murdoc returns. "He got you, after all. I'm honestly asking here, Jackie, how did he get you?"

"None of your business!" Jack shouts, then murmurs several curses under his breath.

"Probably shouldn't have told him your name," Mac murmurs so only his partner can hear.

"Yeah," the brunette sighs, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. "Curse my Southern charm."

"It's one of your best qualities," Nikki says softly, having heard the man with the separator open.

"Thanks, Nikki," Jack grins. "I want to be proud of it, even after everything, but I wish I could hold back from the bad guys at least."

"Decency doesn't have to be used on only the good," Mac muses aloud.

"Are we sure he's only nineteen?" Nikki smiles proudly at the other blonde. 

"He's secretly a hundred, thousand year old man who never ages," Jack jokes. He turns part way to fake whisper, "I think he was born in the fountain of youth."

"Oh, definitely," his teammate nods her head furiously. "I can see the wisdom practically radiating off him."

"If you two are going to pretend to be serious about this, you should go all the way and show me more respect," Mac points out.

"Was that an admittance?" Nikki asks Jack.

"I think it was," he answers.

"What should we do?"

"Start calling him old?"

"Isn't that a little cliché? Calling the youngest guy in the group an old man?"

"Yeah, but old people like clichés."

"True."

"Okay," Mac rolls his eyes at the two's antics. "I think you've had enough 'fun' for one day. We need to be aware of an attack. I don't want Thornton's job security walking out of our clutches."

Murdoc starts whistling like an ominous omen and the agents look at each other nervously.

"You don't think..?" Jack leaves the question open.

"Just drive, Jack," Mac tell him. "We'll be fine."

Nikki frowns as she looks towards the closed door where the prisoner is.

"Hopefully..."

\- -

Murdoc keeps on whistling for the rest of the trip, but they make it all the way to the black sight without any issues. Heavily armed men in black outfits stop the van outside a fence that blocks the way to a paved road that heads further into sandy space.

"We're supposed to drop him off in the middle of nowhere?" Nikki whispers as a man head to the driver's side.

"Agents?" the man grunts. "You have a prisoner for us?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Please get him out of the vehicle," the man cuts Jack's reply.

The brunette opens his door and jumps out with a frown. "You guys going to carry him the rest of the way?"

"He is no longer your concern," the man monotones, motioning with the large semi-automatic slung over his shoulder. "Please get the prisoner out."

"I will," Jack states, remaining in his spot. "But if I find otu that there has been any more 'rough stuff' with him, I've got a friend in the newspaper who would love to learn about this place."

"The prisoner, Agent Dalton," the man's expression is schooled, his eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

Jack insults the man inside his head as he goes to the back of the van for Murdoc. The assassin takes in a deep breath as the two doors open wide.

"Such lovely places you bring me, Jackie," the man smiles down at the agent. "It's such a pity I won't be staying long."

"You got a magic wand hidden behind your ego?" Jack comments, helping the man out with a hand on his arm.

"Witty!" Murdoc compliments. "I like that. You'll need it when I come after you."

"You're not going anywhere after today," Mac tells the man. 

"And you're SO very proud of that, aren't you?" the assassin chuckles. 

The black dressed man from earlier takes Murdoc roughly by the arm and starts to drag him to the fence. The assassin slips up a little, but the man doesn't slow his pace, forcing his prisoner to keep up with him.

"Use some human decency!" Jack scolds the man as Murdoc trips a second time.

"Your mission is complete, Agents," the man ignores them as he continues to act the same. "Return to headquarters."

"Don't worry about me, Jackie!" Murdoc calls over his shoulder as he's allowed passed the gate. "I'll be seeing you again." 

The assassin turns back enough to lock eyes with the agent. "That's a promise."

Mac puts a hand on his partner's shoulder. When the brunette turns to him he says, "Let's go home."

 

Jack steams in his emotions on the ride back, his legs pulled up so his feet can rest on the dashboard. Mac is the designated driver this time, allowing the brunette try to figure out what he was feeling.

Of course, through their Bond, Mac was feeling what his partner was.

Anger and hatred towards Murdoc burned the brightest, making the blonde feel sick with it, but Jack's natural compassion was fighting against it like a firefighter's hose to a raging inferno.

Mac takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, calming down his own mind so that it will reach the Enchanted.

Jack startles, his legs slapping to the floor as he turns to the blonde.

"I'm never going to get used to that, am I?"

"What?" Nikki's head snaps up from her laptop to look between the two; she was still sitting in the middle room.

"Mac can calm me down," Jack explains. "It can catch me off guard though."

"Does it bother you that he can affect how you feel?" Nikki asks timidly.

"Nah," Jack shakes his head, returning to his previous position. "I trust Mac. He isn't trying to control me. It's more like getting a comforting hug on the inside."

"Only you would describe it that way," Mac smirks.

"I doubt that, Mac," the brunette counters.

Mac waits a few more minutes of driving before slowly asking, "How are you holding up, Jack?"

Jack runs a hand over his face as he lets out a tired sigh.

"I hate that man so much Mac," he answers honestly. "But...I don't know...There must be something wrong with me. When he walked towards us, looking like someone did a serious number on him, I just...I dunno. I felt bad for him. I must be messed up in the head more than I thought."

"There's nothing wrong with having compassion, Jack," Mac tells him firmly. "Too many people lack it. You have it in spades."

"Another of my so-called qualities?" Jack says in a depreciating tone.

Nikki reaches through the window to wrap an arm around the man's neck in a partial hug. "Definitely on the top five of 'Things I Love About Jack' list."

Jack covers his friend's hand with his own. "There's a list?"

"Yup!" the woman nods her head. "And it's growing every day."

"That makes me feel like crap," the brunette lowers his head, confusing his teammates. He lifts it again with a small smile, "I don't even have a sticky note of things I like about you guys."

They all laugh as Nikki pulls her arm back.

"I'll get you some paper when we get back," Mac says through his laughter.

"And I'll supply the inspiration," Nikki adds.

\- -

Bozer has the house decked out in streamers, balloons, and 'Happy Birthday' signs when Mac, Nikki, and Jack walk throught the door; in that order.

"Nikki!" the dark skinned young man pulls the blonde woman in for a hug. "You come for the festivities?"

"Uh, well, I wasn't," Nikki looks around at the overwhelming amount of decorations. "But now I can't imagine leaving."

"Stop kidding around," Jack nudges her as he carries the cake to the kitchen. "You know what?" he says as he carefully puts it on the counter. "We should have made this a double party. It's a little late, but we never had anything formal for Nikki's birthday."

"Oh, no," the woman shakes her head furiously. "I was out of the state for that day, visiting family. This is literally Mac's day."

The doorbell rings and Mac, who was closest, goes to answer it. 

Thornton is on the other side. She smiles at the blonde agent.

"Happy Birthday, Mac," she greets him. "Can we talk?"

"Who's there, Mac?" Bozer inserts himself between his friend and the woman on the other side of the door. "Hello there, miss, name's Bozer. You a work friend of Mac's?"

"Yes. My name's Patricia," the woman shakes hands with the young man. "I was wondering if I could speak with him for a moment."

"But he just got off of work," Bozer looks between the two. "Can't it wait until later? Or is this...more personal?"

"We're not dating if that's what you're thinking," Mac makes sure to stop that train of thought immediately. It's not like he thought Thornton was unattractive, -that was definitely not the case- she was just HIS BOSS. Even thought Bozer didn't know that.

"Okay," the darker skinned man raises his hands in defeat. "Little bit defensive there, Mac. I was just being polite."

"It'll just take a moment," Thornton assures the young man. "You can put the candles on his cake while you wait."

"Good idea, Patricia," Bozer smiles. "I'll just leave you two it then."

The young man walks away and Mac nods to Jack and Nikki before stepping out and closing the door for privacy.

"What did you want to talk about?" the blonde asks, crossing his arms for comfort.

"I'd much rather have this conversation wtih all of you, but I fear that's impossible with your friend home."

None of that sounds reassuring, so Mac goes for the worst-case-scenario, "Did something happen with Murdoc?"

"No," Thornton shakes her head, and Mac's worry lessens. "This has to do with me and my behavior earlier."

"You were just doing your job."

"I was putting up a face for the security cameras," Thornton smiles humorously. "Listen," she shifts her feet on the pathway. "I have to act like the unfeeling operative they think they're getting. Otherwise, I risk getting fired again."

"Okay..."

"But," the woman adds. "It doesn't mean I'm not doing what I said I would." 

Thornton glances around before stepping closer to Mac.

"I'm compiling evidence against the corrupt memebers of the DXS. I'm going to expose them for their abuse and manipulation towards Enchanted agents. When I think I have enough, I'll bring it to the supreme courts. But for now..."

"You'll play the part," Mac finishes for her. "I understand. I'm sure Jack and Nikki will too."

"They can still act like they did today," Thornton adds. "It might even help to prove my loyalties, but I don't want them thinking I'm betraying them."

"I know I'm speaking for Jack and Nikki when I say, you have our support," the blonde tells her confidently. "Be careful, Thornton. And, if you should ever need anything, you know you can count on us."

"Thank you, Mac."

Mac motions to the front door, "You want to come in for some cake? There's plenty and I'd prefer it if someone else would help me stop Jack from devouring most of it."

"I...don't want to....intrude," Thornton hesitates, taking a small step back.

"It's not an intrusion if you're invited," the blonde smiles, opening the door and motioning for the woman to walk in front of him.

"You're sure?" the woman hesitates.

"Patty!" Jack shouts. "Hurry up and get in here before these candles melt all over the cake!"

"I'm sure," Mac nods.

Thornton walks in front of her agent and the blonde trails behind, closing the door before stepping into the kitchen and the flaming cake waiting for him on teh counter there.

"How many candles did you guys use?" the blonde says as he shields his eyes from the bright light.

"Ha~ppy bi~rthday to~o you~u!" Jack starts to bellow.

Nikki quickly joins in with Bozer, Thornton's voice even joins by the last verse and Mac rolls his eyes before trying to blow out all the candles at once. 

He gets half the cake, but the fire comes back to life.

"Trick candles as well?" Mac looks to his best friend as he starts to laugh.

"It was Jack's idea!" Bozer points to the brunette.

"Sure! Throw me under the bus!" the brunette tries to sound offended, but he's laughing too hard. 

"Didn't you play with enough fires today, guys?" Mac remarks as he grabs a large pot. He spins it over and places it, face down, over the cake to cover it completely.

"Trick candles or not," the blonde smiles at the grounp. "No oxygen means no fire."

Jack shakes his head, smiling, "That's just cheating," 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jack a little too OOC? Or is my brain on the fritz? You can tell me honestly, just (PLEASE) be nice about it...*  
> *UPDATE!* Thank you StBridget & Dinah for assuring me that I haven't made a mistake!!


	12. Exposure to The Cause

Jack and Mac were in Rio, tracking down an arms dealer with information on a stolen nuclear bomb. Nikki was at DXS headquarters, tracking her teammates via satellites while simultaneously keeping track of the auction for the nuke on the Dark Net.

"Are we sure this guy's going to show here?" Jack's voice comes through the comms. He was sitting on one side of an eating area while Mac sat on the other. They were waiting for their target to show up, but the man was already ten minutes late.

"Our information comes from an anonymous informant," Nikki reminds him. "Of course we can't be sure. Give it another ten minutes while I scan for buildings big enough to hide our missing toy."

"I don't think 'toy' is an appropriate word for something that could level this entire city in moments," Mac remarks seriously.

"Yeah, listen to the old man," his partner grins.

"I thought we agreed to let that go," the blonde sighs.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we ignored the subject and you just assumed I'd drop it."

"I want to call Mac and old man too!" Nikki mock-protests even as she works on her computer. "Do you think he carries caramels in his pockets? Or is he a mint sort of guy?"

"Guys-"

"I think he's a caramel guy," Jack talks over his partner. "but the hard ones, not the sticky kind that stay on your teeth for hours."

"I think I see him," Mac says, straightening in his chair as a man matching the description of their target enters the eating area. The man, a short, stout male in his mid-thirties and wearing a too-big suit, sits on a plastic chair next to another man wearing all black. 

"Isn't it a little hot for that outfit?" Jack comments, wiping sweat from his brow. "Our dealers must be meeting with his Dark Net contact."

"Can you send me a picture?" Nikki asks.

"Sure thing," the brunette answers, pulling out his phone and managing to get a pic when the man looks around the crowd. He slowly turns to pretend like he's taking a video while he sends the photo. "Sending now."

"I got it," the hacker chirps, clicking in the commands to run the face against the DXS database. "I'll let you know if I get a hit."

"In the mean time," Mac says lowly, noting how their dealer was getting angry with the man he was talking to. "I think we'll be ready to follow our man to the nuke soon. His meeting is turning sour."

"Maybe he doesn't like his percentage of the cut," his partner suggests.

"Or maybe he just realized the company he's keeping," Nikki answers, something strange in her voice. "That man's an assassin for hire!"

Mac rushes towards the dealer as the man grabs at his throat. 

"What the-?!" Jack darts after his partner in lieu of finishing his sentence. 

The man in black gets up as the blonde agent nears the table. He moves an arm in a downward swipe and several spikes of ice shoot out from the ground, right in front of the agent.

"He's Enchanted!" Mac warns his partner he approaches from the opposite side.

The surrounding civilians scream as they run away from the area. Jack is pushed back by a group of teens, and he forces his way through them to get at his target.

The arms dealer is now on the ground, his face blue and frozen in horror, his hands still near his neck where he was trying to stop the invisible choking.

The man in black turns to Jack and makes the same motion with his other hand, putting up another spike wall to prevent the agent from coming close. 

Jack doesn't slow in his run. He uses his powers to bring a large, closed umbrella from one of the eating tables to his hands, then uses it to vault over the spikes to safety.

With his feet planted, the brunette raises his hands to keep the other Enchanted man in place. 

Mac follows his partner's example and jumps his obstruction, then rushes over to the arms dealer. When he puts a hand to the man's throat, it's ice cold and he can feel an obstruction.

"I froze his saliva," the mystery Enchanted man says proudly. He doesn't look much older than Mac, his hair is as white as paper and his eyes are crystal blue.

"Why?" Jack asks, focusing on keeping a tight hold on the other man but not hurt him. 

"When he stole the nuke, he killed two Enchanted security guards," the man in black says calmly. "I pretended to be his Dark Net contact. I know where the bomb is. If you let me go, I'll tell you."

"Who are you?" Mac asks as he stands. The area is abandoned of other people, save a cowering waiter hiding behind the customer greeting podium. 

"I am the Mr. Ice," the Enchanted says, turning his head to smile at the blonde. "I am a member of The Cause."

"You say that like it's some sort of organization," Jack frowns.

Mr. Ice turns cool blues to the agent. 

"It is."

"What is 'The Cause'?" Mac presses, moving to stand beside his partner. "What does it do?"

"We protect the Enchanted. Defend the Sealed and Bonded alike. We fight for freedom, defending it with our lives. We will not stop until those who oppress us are eliminated."

"You mean kill everyone who doesn't think the way you do?" Jack counters angrily.

"You are not the first Enchanted person who has stood against us," Mr. Ice comments dryly. "But those others had personal gain behind their reasons. You do not, which makes you a special case."

"Sounds like you know him," Mac frowns. "Have you been spying on us? Do you work with Murdoc?"

"Murdoc is just another soldier in a battle against oppression," the Enchanted answers with a slow blink of his eyes. "A battle the corrupt will lose. The Cause will bring the government to justice and the Enchanted will rise up from under bondage."

"Okay, speech time is over," Jack growls, taking the man by the collar but keeping his powers working. "You're going to tell me where that bomb is now, then I'm going to take you into custody."

"Uh, Jack?" Mac says nervously, noticing four more black-clad men stepping into the area. "I think he was stalling."

"I'm afraid our time is up," Mr. Ice says. He looks to the blonde briefly before staring intently at the brunette. "If you don't want him to come to harm, it's best you let me go."

"He can handle himself," Jack bites out, even though his stomach clenches tightly with the though of his friend being hurt.

"Against four Enchanted attackers?" his enemy smirks. "I think not."

Jack looks over to the four approaching men and gets a not-so-brilliant idea.

"I wish that all of our powers," the brunette Chants, raising his voice so that it can be heard by the other men. "Would not work for several hours!"

Mac turns wide eyes to the Enchanted, realizing what the man just did.

"Jack...you?"

Warm fingers wrap around the brunette's left wrist, bringing his focus to the man he still held by the collar.

"Nicely done," Mr. Ice compliments. "Your first Chant and it worked? Impressive."

The younger Enchanted suddenly sucks in a breath before punching the agent, sending him stumbling away. The four others stare down at their hands with deep frowns before glaring up at the partners.

"I'm still willing to tell you the bomb's location," Mr. Ice says as Mac returns to his partner's side. "But, only if you can beat us all in a fist fight."

"What if we don't want to fight you?" Mac asks, angry at Jack but forcing himself to push the feeling away as he concentrates on the matter at hand.

"You're not getting out of here without a fight," their enemy states in a monotone. "Might as well make it worth your while."

The four others have finally stepped fully into the eating area. A few stray civilians now hide behind the corners of the buildings as the two agents are surrounded by their five enemies.

"You know," Jack grins, tongue darting out to prod at his lower lip where the other man hit him the hardest. It was slightly swollen, but hadn't broke skin. "For someone who preaches equality for Enchanted, you're still one of the mistaken losers who think we don't amount to much without our powers."

Mr. Ice narrows his eyes at the brunette.

Jack moves into a fight stance, fists up as he glances around him. 

"You see," the agent continues with a smirk. "I was quite the fighter before I ever got my powers. I hope you guys weren't early bloomers."

Their enemy puffs a breath of indignant air.

"Get them."

Four men attack, two for each agent. Jack kicks at the first man before back fisting the second. 

Mac ducks a punch from the first man and rams his shoulder into his opponent to push him back, but catches a kick in his back from the second guy, sending him forwards.

Jack drops down and sweeps a leg out in a half circle for his back opponent, knocking him off his feet. He then grabs the second man by the leg when he tries to kick him and stands with it, forcing him to hop on one foot. He takes several steps forwards, sending the man onto his back when he can't keep up; then he leans forwards, the other man's leg still in his arm, and punches the downed man in the face, knocking him out.

Mac's forward opponent grabs him, spins him around and pushes him back to the second man who uses an extended arm to the blonde's throat to partially choke him and knock him to the ground.

Two hands grab Jack by his shoulders. They pull him roughly from his first downed opponent before slipping under his armpits, fingers interlacing behind his head as the man behind him leans backwards and forces the brunette onto his tip toes in a head lock.

Mac rolls over to the side as a leg comes towards his head. He grabs one leg with his arms, then twists his body around to grab the other with his legs. In a sharp, jerky motion, he sends his opponent to the ground. The blonde quickly lets go and rolls away as the body falls near him. He follows the momentum into a standing position, his fists up as he prepares for the next spar.

Mr. Ice gets Jack in the stomach with a strong right hook. It sends the air out of the agent's lungs, forcing him to take a moment to collect himself. His opponent takes the opportunity to hit him in the face again, but as he swings for another hit, Jack lifts his legs and kicks the man in the face with both his feet.

Mac blocks one hit, gets a punch into one guy's face, then doesn't dodge the counter hit in time and is sent a few steps back. The second guy picks up a chair and whips it towards the blonde, narrowly missing him with it.

Jack claps his hands together above his head, turns his body slightly, then drops all his weight, freeing himself from the hold. He punches the man who held him in the groin before twisting away from his opponent and getting to his feet.

Mac picks up a chair, connects its legs with his opponent's chair like a puzzle piece, then twists it around, knocking the other man's weapon out of his hand. He then charges at his enemy with the piece of furniture, slamming the bottom of the chair into the man's chest. The blonde pulls back for a second, then re-slams the chair into his opponent's chest, knocking him to the ground. But as one man falls, the other hits the agent in the back of his neck, forcing him to drop the chair as he falls to one knee in pain.

Mr. Ice and Jack exchange blows, neither of them getting any good hits in as they both block each other as if in a dance.

The man behind Mac grabs him by the hair and lifts. The blonde calls out in pain as he's brought to his feet.

Hearing his partner's shout distracts Jack enough for Mr. Ice to get in a strong blow to the agent's face. This time, skin is broken, and as the brunette steps away enough to catch sight of his partner, blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

'Meant to get a hair cut,' Mac thinks as he blindly kicks and smacks at the man holding him by the hair. The man behind him pulls down enough to arch the agent backwards, making it impossible for him to reach anything by the hands holding him. As the blonde grabs hold of the hands, the second man punches him in the side.

Jack starts to head towards the men attacking his partner, but Mr. Ice quickly steps in his way. The brunette charges the man, projecting that he'll punch from the right. When his opponent moves to block it, the agent catches him with an uppercut from the left. 

Mac gets hit two more times before he can pull in a full breath. He lifts a leg to block another attack as he slides his hands up to grab his opponent by the wrists. He digs his thumbs into one man's wrist and tries to turn him into his comrade's path. It doesn't work, perhaps because the young agent was still wounded from the previous hits, and the second man pushes Mac's leg out of the way to get at his torso for three more hits.

Jack purposely takes a hit to the gut so he can grab Mr. Ice by the wrist. He twists his opponent's hand as he turns his body, pushing his shoulder into the other man as he brings him to the ground. There, the brunette head-butts his opponent to daze him so he can pull back his arm and give him a powerful punch to the head.

Mac wheezes in air as he tries to push his thumbs harder into the man holding him. He manages to push himself out of the way for a fourth hit, making his attacker stumble forwards and almost hit his comrade. The blonde then twists around in his opponent's hold, trying to get his hair free. This time, his plan works, but as Mac pushes away from his opponents to move to a better spot, the second man kicks at him, knocking him to the ground on his back.

Jack rolls off his downed opponent, across a short distance, and stops in a hover over his partner.

"Jack, what-?" Mac startles, almost hitting the other agent shielding him.

The brunette pulls a small gun from his ankle holster and points it at the two still standing enemies.

"That's enough," Jack states calmly, even though his chest is visibly heaving as his lungs try to catch up in their oxygen supply.

"Police in Rio are too slow," Mac comments quietly, hoping Nikki will have an escape route for them once they get away from the black clad men.

Mr. Ice grunts as he gets to his feet, one eye already swelling. He glares down at the agents as he puts up a hand to the other men.

"Get our guys out of here," Mr. Ice orders the other two. They follow his orders immediately, rousing the fallen men and helping them out of the area while their apparent leader watches the agents rise up as well.

"If we were on my turf, I'd have you all in jail," Jack informs the other Enchanted, both hands on his weapon as he stands in front of Mac.

"And if we were on mine, I'd have you switching sides," the other man grins with the half of his face that wasn't swelling. He nods to the blonde, "You need to teach your Keeper better moves if you want to keep him alive."

"Is that a threat?" Jack barks, taking a step closer to the other man.

"An observation," Mr. Ice says coolly, ignoring the weapon pointed at him as he focuses on the agent. "The bomb you're looking for is in the back of a covered transport truck, on a boat, still parked in a dock."

The Enchanted turns to leave, but Jack pulls back the hammer of his gun and he pauses.

"I suppose you think I'm going to believe you, go running to get it, and let you go as a form of thanks?" the brunette surmises.

"The Enchanted should never lie to each other," Mr. Ice states, turning his good eye to the agent. "Unless absolutely necessary."

"Maybe you consider this necessary?"

"I consider this a waste of time."

Mac puts a hand on his partner's shoulder as their enemy begins to walk away again.

"Come on, Jack," the blonde says softly. "Let's get out of here."

"Guys," Nikki's voice comes over the comms worriedly. "I...I am so, so sorry... I re-routed the police, thinking it might be worse for you to get caught fighting in the streets. Are you okay? I could only see so much from here."

"We're fine," Jack says, but he eyes his partner to make sure what he said was the truth.

Mac nods to the older man to silently assure him.

"Nikki," he addresses the other blonde via the comms. "Do you have eyes on any boats with large truck on them still sitting in the harbor?"

"Been looking since Mr. Ice told Jack," Nikki tell him. "Nothing definite, but I have a few possibilities. Shall I be your guide?"

"Yeah," Mac sighs the word tiredly, putting a hand to a sore spot on his stomach the he knew was going to bruise. "And, please, make sure the cops find our dead amrs dealer."

"Roger that."

 

The Team finds the nuke. Jack drives the boat out to sea where another team meets them to take over the dangerous item. The two agents then take the boat to the nearest airport and catch a ride back home.

\- -

Mac holds himself together all through the flight, the debrief, and even the car ride home. 

It's not until the young agent walks through his own front door that he allows himself to wince and hold a hand over his injuries as he shuffles to the nearest soft surface.

"Boze is working the overnight shift again," Jack comments, reading the message from his home. He worriedly watches his partner try to get comfortable on the arm chair. Hesitantly, he calls out softly, "Mac?"

Mac looks longingly to the couch as his stiff muscles refuse to relax. A worried face takes up his view and he blinks a few times before he rocognizes Jack's face.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," the brunette states, offering the younger man a hand. 

"No," Mac shakes his head minutely. "I'm fine."

"I should've done it before and I won't kick myself about it later," his partner argues.

"Really, I'm fine," Mac assures him. "It's just a couple of bruises. I'd feel like a kid going to the emergency room for a paper cut."

"Those can be life threatening when laced with something," Jack frowns.

"Jack," the blonde sighs, leaning back and away from the other man, muscles still stiff. "Please...I'm...I'm good."

"Show me."

"What?"

Jack's frown deepens, "Show me your bruises and I'll consider letting you stay here."

"Jack-"

"This is non-negotiable, kid," the older man deadpans. "My powers still aren't working but that doesn't mean I can't tell when you're in serious pain. So," he straightens, arms moving to cross his chest as he looks down at his partner like a disapproving parent. "Either you show me the damage, or I toss you over my shoulder and drag you to the hospital."

"You have telekinesis, not telepathy," Mac reminds the man, trying for a distraction.

"Then our Bond is weak or something," Jack clearly isn't going for it. He narrows his eyes at the man sitting in front of him. 

With a heavy sigh, Mac leans forward and eases his jacket off. It's a slow process, but the button down shirt comes off eventually, leaving his heated skin exposed to the cool air. 

Mac tries to keep his arms in the way of where he felt the most pain, but Jack isn't going to be fooled today and moves the obstruction with gentle hands.

Mac winces, but holds back any noise as his partner moves him and lightly prods the area. During a bathroom break, he had taken the opportunity to looks himself over. He knew about the bruise spreading out over his torso, could see the mottled colors behind his closed eyes as Jack looks him over completely.

"Did you get hit bellow the belt?" Jack asks as he pulls away, straightening once more but putting his hands in his pockets instead of crossing his arms.

"No," Mac adds a shake of the head as relief for the fact pushes some of the pain away. When he tries to put his shirt back on, Jack reaches back over to him to help.

"Thanks," the blonde says after the shirt is back on and he starts on the buttons. With two left, he looks up to his partner, "How about you? Where were you hit?"

"Ah, don't worry about me," Jack shrugs off the other man's worry. "A few hits to the torso another couple of dings on the ole melon." He shrugs again, "Nothing I can't handle."

"What do you think about 'The Cause'?" Mac asks next, drawing attention away from himself now that it looks like his partner is no longer interested in following through with his threat.

"Probably started with good intentions," the brunette sighs, looking up to the ceiling. "As most things do....Right before they rot into something else..."

Mac nods his silent agreement, leaning back slowly and feeling every sore spot on his body. 

"We need to talk about that Chant you did, Jack."

"What Chant?"

"Don't play dummy. You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, right," Jack lowers his head as he takes a seat in the chair next to the blonde. "That Chant."

"You have to be more careful."

"I think I did pretty well."

"Chants are dangerous because any discrepancy in the wording can cause a different outcome," Mac tells the man seriously. "You said, 'I wish that all of our powers, would not work for several hours.'"

"It worked, didn't it? I had no way of knowing what those other guys could do, so why not just stop everything?"

"Yes," the Keeper allows. "But it would have been better to say 'all of YOUR powers'. That way, you wouldn't have been powerless."

"I wasn't powerless though," Jack says. "I had fighting skills, my gun, and you."

"And I'm not trying to downplay your amazing skills," Mac rubs a tired hand briefly over his face before continuing. "But what if they all had guns? Or knives? We could have been killed or captured."

"You would've gotten us out of it."

"But what if I couldn't?"

"Not worth thinking about, because I know you could've."

Mac lets out an angry groan as he painfully turns to his partner.

"Yes, we might have been fine. Yes, I can get us out of a lot of things. And, yes, you are capable without your powers. But, Jack, please!" Mac slams a fist on the arm of his chair, the blank look he was getting from the other man causing his anger to flare. "As a soldier, and an agent, you should know that you never give the enemy anything they can use against you!"

The two men stare at each other in shock as the younger man's words settle in the air.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Jack says solemnly. "I'll try to be more careful."

The blonde deflates, finally able to relax.

"I'm sorry too, Jack. I shouldn't have shouted."

"It was a justifiable shout. Though, I'm wondering if that whole level headed-ness you're supposed to have is as good as it should be."

Mac groans as he drops his head back and closes his eyes.

"Maybe it's just the Enchanted you've got yourself Bonded with."

"Partnership goes both ways," the Keeper says tiredly. "We're bound to do things the other won't like."

"Like pre-washing socks in the kitchen sink?"

"Especially pre-washing socks in the kitchen sink. I'm surprised Bozer forgave you so quickly after doing that."

"Come on, Mac. You know ole Boze is a softy for me."

Mac chuckles, his body slightly throbbing as he does so, making him hiss a little.

"You should take some pain meds and take a hot shower or soak in the tub."

Mac opens one eye to look at his partner. The older man was back to staring at him intently, silently begging him to do as he suggests.

"Okay," the blonde relents, using his reserved strength to get to his feet. Jack jumps up to help him with a supporting arm. 

"What are we planning on telling Bozer about you and your injuries?" Jack asks as he follows his partner to the kitchen where they kept some of the medicines. "Should we claim a company dispute? An impromptu boxing match? An unscheduled trip down the stairs?"

"I was kind of hoping I could hide it from him," Mac says, wincing as he reaches up to the correct cabinet. Jack reaches for him and brings down the generic bottle of pain meds. The blonde mumbles his thanks as he watches the man open the bottle for him.

"You won't be able to hide anything from Bozer," Jack points out, putting down the opened bottle and opening another cabinet door. He pulls out a glass cup and gets some water from the sink. "Maybe we should say I was training you?"

"And make him lose his 'soft spot' for you?" Mac scoffs. He pops the pills in his mouth then downs it with the water his partner offers him. After he finishes what's in the glass, he continues, "I think we should say I slipped on a wet spot that wasn't marked and landed hard on my side."

"You think he's going to believe that?"

"I've used it on my mother when I was younger and she's much more observant than Bozer."

"Woah, Mac," Jack puts a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Are you telling me you were bullied as a kid?"

"Just a little," the blonde shrugs, moving the other man's hand with the action. "It was no big deal. Bozer stood up to them with me and we got them to stop together."

"Sorry you had to deal with that, Mac," the brunette squeezes the young man's shoulder encouragingly before putting his hand in his pocket. "I never liked bullies."

"Nobody likes bullies, Jack," Mac huffs a laugh. "But, unfortunately, I think most of the population goes through it at one point in their life. Can you honestly tell me you weren't picked on at all?"

"No, but I was born to fight back," Jack grins. "Might've gotten in a scuffle or two I didn't need to, but you know me. Gotta stand up for justice and all that."

"Troublemaker," Mac jokes as he heads to his bedroom.

"I was as sweet and adorable child."

"Emphasis on WAS."

"Sure, pick on me now. While you're injured and I feel bad about perfect come backs."

Mac laughs as he closes the door on his partner's smiling face.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would love some Mac whump if you could fit it in somewhere." [hkkd]  
> Apologies, hkkd. I have discovered that when I try to force a certain point (plot objective) the story fights me and does what it wants anyway...


	13. The Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Creepiness later in the Chapter....  
> [Future Note: Aokigahara is a legitimate place.]

Jack's powers come back by the next morning. Thornton messages the team that they will be having a few days off.

"To rest and recover," her message ended.

"Did you tell her?" Mac had asked.

"Dude, I didn't have to," his partner had replied.

Jack helps Mac keep Bozer in the dark about the blonde's injuries, while Bozer and Mac hatch their own scheme to get something out of the way they've been meaning to bring up for a while.

The two younger men take the older to a steakhouse for lunch, their treat.

"Okay," Jack sighs after they've been seated and their orders have been taken. "It ain't my birthday. I haven't done anything amazing. So why are you two acting like...well...like this."

"Like what?" Mac prompts, feigning ignorance.

"Like you've got something scheming," the brunette frowns. "Scratch that. I KNOW you have something scheming. I can feel it. Is this the part where you two let me down easy about staying too long? For the record, I volunteered to leave a while ago."

"You still owe us an oven," Bozer nods. Mac jabs him in the side with his elbow and the darker skinned man rolls his eyes. "Okay! Let's just tell him then!"

Jack slumps a little in his seat, "You're not going to ask me to be in one of your movies, are you? Because, as much as I support you, man, I don't see myself behind the big screen. Or the little screen. Not even the medium-ish sized screen."

"Oh, for-" Mac can't believe how long he's dragging this out. What was he so nervous about? "Bozer and I want to know if you'd like to stay at our place."

His partner frowns, "I'm already staying at your place, Mac." 

"He means permanently," Bozer supplies with a smile. "That is, unless you get hitched or something. Then you're on your own."

Jack stares at the two wide-eyed and surprised.

"You serious?"

Bozer leans a little forward, one elbow on the table as he smiles a little more at the other man, "Bozer, the most famous future movie director, does not kid about theses things, Jack. This offer is legit."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asks, his voice sounding a little strained. "I know I've been behaving well at the house, but that was out of respect. Once the place is part mine, all bets are off."

"There will be some house rules that Bozer and I agreed upon when we first got the place," Mac says. "No bringing over lovers without sending a warning text."

"No walking around in your underwear," Bozer adds.

"Help do the cleaning at least once a week."

"Alternating cooking duties."

"There's a laundry schedule."

"No relatives, at all, unless you have permission."

Jack had started smiling when the two started going at it, looking at each other as they tried to remember their rules. The smile only grew as the two went on, right up to the moment the waitress brought them their food.

"And no peanut of any sort, trace, or kind whatsoever," Mac finishes, then thanks the waitress before she is out of ear shot.

"Your things can't even be produced in the same area that peanuts are processed," Bozer adds seriously.

Jack's smile falters, "Why?"

"Bozer's allergic," his partner explains.

"Horrifically so," the other teen adds with raised eyebrows.

"But," the brunette's smile is completely gone now. "You work at a restaurant. How can you stay away from it?"

"Ah, well, your clever friend got himself a job at a cushy place that caters specifically to those with peanut allergies," Bozer smirks. "I also carry an epi pen with me wherever I go, of course. But I haven't had to use it so far."

"Ah, man, I wish you would have told me sooner," Jack runs a hand through his hair. "I eat peanuts all the time. It's a wonder you haven't broken out since I moved in!"

"Not to sound too...maid," Mac huffs a nervous laugh. "But, I've been cleaning up after you. Wiping down doorknobs and vacuuming. You aren't a slob, Jack, so that helps."

"And I also don't kiss my friends," the brunette remarks. "Geeze, guys. That sort of thing is important to tell people when you see them all the time. Especially, when you let them stay at your place. Even if it's for only a day!"

"Take it down a notch, Jack," Bozer smiles nervously at another patron who was glaring at them. "It's okay. Honestly! You mostly ate what we had at the house, so there wasn't much of a risk there."

Jack groans, "That's right, I don't buy groceries either. I'm a terrible guest."

"Jack," Mac wants to laugh at his partner's antics, but he keeps his attitude steadfastly serious. "We didn't bring you here to make you feel bad about anything. If there was a problem, we would have told you about it. Now, the question you have yet to answer is, do you want to keep on living with us or not?"

The brunette stalls by taking a sip from his drink. As he puts the glass back down, he smiles at the two younger men.

"I'd love to make us a permanent trio. When can I move in the rest of my stuff?"

\---

Jack has barely packed up his first box when they get another mission.

"What did the higher-ups say about The Cause?" Mac asks when the team come in the DXS headquarters for the mission details. 

"There are no records of the group, so they consider it insignificant," Thornton answers, not looking at the blonde. She pulls up a six pictures of drastically different people on the computer screens. "These agents have gone missing in the Aokigahara forest in Japan."

"Isn't that the one people purposely go to in order to kill themselves?" Nikki asks with a shiver.

"It is," their boss nods.

"That's messed up," Jack says softly.

"Why were the agents there?" Mac presses, trying to focus on the mission instead of the sudden wave of sadness he felt.

"The first team went in when there were rumors spreading of the Yakuza using the area for smuggling. When they missed two check-ins, the other two were sent to make contact. No one has heard from them for over forty-eight hours."

"A whole lot of questions surrounded by grief," Jack sighs with a shake of his head. He takes in a deep breath then lets it out with a, "Well..." He looks to his teammates, "Either of you ablo Japanese?"

"Nehongo day key moss en," Nikki shakes her head.

"Better do it here." the brunette points to the woman, then looks to his partner.

"I've got an app," Mac lifts his phone with the translator on it.

"That'll work," Jack grins. He looks to Thornton, "Is the mission to get the agents, or to confirm the rumors?"

"Both," his boss answers. "And try not to bring attention to yourself. The U.S. is currently struggling with trade talks with Japan."

"Of course it is," the brunette sighs, opening the door and holding it. "Come on, team. Let's go find our guys!"

\- -

"Those signs would make a lot more sense in English," Jack muses aloud, staring at the white shapes of Japanese words over the black on the wooden sign outside the forest. 

The flight over had been silent and awkward for the team. Even Jack couldn't bring up their spirits. With special government passes, they got through security check points easily, then took a special bus to the forest. There were no other passengers.

Mac takes a picture of the sign and waits for his app to translate. He says, "Basically, it reads for those entering to think of their families and gives information of a suicide help line."

"That's helpful," his partner grimaces, looking over the ominous entrance. "I really hope the agents are playing hooky. I really, really hope we don't find any dead people in there."

"Come on, Jack," Nikki tries to assure the man with a hand on his shoulder. "You're braver than this. It's not like this place is cursed and we'll all try to kill ourselves."

When the brunette shudders, Nikki looks to Mac for help.

The Keeper reaches the Enchanted through their Bond and calms the man with a deep, cleansing breath.

Jack jumps, then looks over to his partner.

"Mac. You. Right..." the brunette nods a few times, then smiles slightly. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Mac assures him. He jerks his head backwards, "Shall we?"

"Yeah..." his partner grimaces, taking point. "Into the Sea of Trees."

Whether it was by the forest's natural design, or the name given to it, the air inside it is haunting and heavy with tension. Every step deeper into the earthly clutches of trees, vines, leaves, and roots has the agents' heart beating faster and anxiety rising.

Mac makes sure to exercise extreme, personal caution with his own thoughts. He is constantly sending Jack calming thoughts to help him 'keep his head'. The blonde didn't think for a second that Aokigahara was actually cursed, but it had the feeling of that sort of place and he definitely didn't like how it was affecting his partner.

As the GPS shows them reaching the center of the forest, Mac remembers something his mother once said that brings a small smile to his face.

"If fear is a thing, you can overcome it," she had said firmly, both hand on his small shoulders after a terrible nightmare. "Knowing something is there is half the battle. Taking it down is the second half. Besides," her smile had been one of the soft kinds, "Bravery is shown when overcoming fear, and my Angus is the bravest of them all."

"You still with us, Mac?" Nikki asks worriedly, breaking the other blonde out of his thoughts.

"Course he is." Jack smiles, "He's just thinking about Momma MacGyver."

The two startle to a stop, staring at the other agent as he continues on a few more steps. Jack realizes he's walking alone quickly, so he stops and turns back to the others.

"What?"

"How do you know what I was thinking, Jack?" Mac asks, the mission falling to the back of his mind.

"Weren't you projecting it to me?" the Enchanted frowns. "You weren't showing me her talking about bravery to keep me calm?"

"Only the closest of Bonded pairs can do that sort of thing," the Keeper explains. 

"We are pretty close friends."

"Not that close, Jack."

"Well," the brunette shrugs. "I can't explain it. All I know is what I was feeling from you and what I saw and heard in the back of my mind. It was actually a little weird, seeing your mom's face while I was still able to see and walk striaght."

"Amazing," Nikki breathes, staring between the two. "Really! You two...Wow."

"We'll have to talk about this later," Mac walks quickly to encourage the others to do the same. "We've still got ten kilometers or so of forest to get through."

Mac wasn't upset that Jack had seen the memory. He was more worried about his own inability to NOTICE that the Enchanted was seeing and thinking the same things that he was. What if he accidentally took over Jack's mind some how? What if it was Jack coming into his mind? If there was no control, things could spiral into chaos and Mac didn't handle chaos well. He needed things to make sense!

"Gah! I said no dead bodies!" Jack's voice barks unhappily, looking away from the hanging man in a tree.

Mac pulls up the photos of the missing agents as he steps closer to look. It's one of their and his heart aches for loved ones the man was forced to leave behind.

"He one of ours?" his partner asks, watching the surroundings for anything that shouldn't be there.

"Yes," the blonde confirms sadly. He checks the area for clues but comes up empty. He steps over to the older agent, "He's one of the ones from the second set of teams."

"Maybe he didn't make it during the escape, or got executed," Jack offers, still not looking.

"Guys," Nikki calls from a few paces away. "I...got another one..."

The agents find all six members of the other teams in random places throughout the forest, made to look like they've taken their own lives. There's nothing on them to tell them why they were murdered, though the method was clearly strangulation.

Back outside the forest, Jack pukes out his guts and Nikki has to walk a short circuit nearby, one hand over her mouth as she winces with every one of the older agent's heaves.

"I hate this place," Jack says once his stomach is empty and he can manage to stand. He wipes at the back of his hand and grimaces as he wipes it on his jeans. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Mac assures him, having almost lost it himself when his partner started puking. He looks over to his other teammate, "Are you going to be okay, Nikki?"

"Did you see?" she whispers, eyes on her circuit as her hands move to her hips. "There were two Enchanted people with Seals. I thought Jack was the only Enchanted person still working for the DXS who was a field agent."

"It was in their files," Mac nods. "Didn't you read them?"

Nikki shrugs, "I glanced over them. More focused on-" she stops, shakes her head then turns to her teammates. "Doesn't matter. We need to find their killers and bring them to justice."

"What should our next step be?" Jack asks, looking to the blondes. "Stake this place out? Because I despise that option."

"We should call the bodies in anonymously first," Mac says. "The sooner they're sent home, the sooner our M.E. can have a look at them and maybe give us a clue about what happened to them."

His partner nods his agreement, adding, "While we're in town, maybe your app will pick something up from the locals."

"No need," Nikki speaks up, greeting the men's attention. "I know a guy. A contact. Speaks Japanese like a natural-bon citizen. They're going to meet us at our hotel."

"Why didn't you bring this up sooner?" Mac asks his teammate.

She shrugs, "I wasn't sure if they'd make it in time. I was..." she looks away. "I was sort of hoping Jack's hooky idea was legitimate."

Jack puts an arm over each of his teammate's shoulders to lead them away from the forest. He holds his head up high as he looks straight forwards.

"I wish it was," he says quietly.

\- -

Mac uses his app to tell the police about the six bodies in the suicide forest. They respond to it quickly, the team watching the station from a safe spot outside to make sure they were taken seriously. With authorities on the way, the trio head to their hotel to meet up with Nikki's friend.

They got two small, connecting rooms. The little old man shakily hands them a key before smiling and motioning towards the stairs.

Jack opens the door, but lets Nikki go in first, followed by Mac.

Inside the room, a beautiful Japanese woman, dressed head to toe in traditional clothes, turns to them and smiles with vibrant red-painted lips.

"You're guy ain't a guy," Jack points out lamely as he gapes at the woman. The Japanese woman ducks her head and hides her laugh behind a fan.

"Anzu," Nikki bows at the waist to the woman, then rises with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'm surprised to see you here so soon," the Japanese woman says with perfect English.

"Wow," Mac can't stop the word from coming out like a fanboy. He clears his throat as Anzu hides another laugh. "Sorry...I'm Mac."

"Me Jack," Jack points to himself, then rolls his eyes. "I mean, I'm Jack."

"They are as you told me," Anzu whispers to Nikki, but not low enough for the men not to hear. She locks eyes with Jack, "May your days be blessed."

"Uh, thanks," the brunette blushes. "You too."

"Anzu is Enchanted," Nikki explains proudly. "Her ability is to be able to understand and speak any language in any dialect."

"Impressive," Mac says with a bright smile. He had never heard of that sort of ability before. 

"It is a trifle compared to others," the woman lowers her head. She turns to the blonde woman. "I heard of our people. My deepest regrets at their loss. I will try and listen for who might have done it to them now that the police are after them."

"How do you know all that already?" Mac asks. They had just gotten there, didn't have time to explain the details at all.

Anzu pulls out a small radio from her robes. 

"I was listening to dispatch," she explains with a conservative smile. "I am a friend, Agent MacGyver. I mean you no harm."

"Sorry," the blonde rubs at the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No offense taken," Anzu bows her head, then looks to Nikki. "I will leave now. Keep your phone on, I will message you when I have something."

"Shouldn't we go with you?" Jack frowns, lifting a hand slightly as if to stop the woman. He drops it. "I don't want you to get into trouble," he adds at her raised eyebrows.

"This is my country, Agent Dalton," the Japanese woman smiles sweetly. "No one will take notice of me, I promise. Thank you for your concern."

Anzu bows slightly and leaves the team. 

The two male agents turn to their female teammate with matching looks of exasperation.

"What?" the blonde shrugs. "A girl can't have gorgeous female friends?"

"I know I'm no expert in the world of Nikki," Jack starts, still looking amazed. "But I thought something like, 'hey I know people from across the globe' would come up at some point."

"When?" Nikki asks, crossing her arms. "Right after we talk about how cloudy it was that day? Come on, Jack. These sort of things only happen in the moment."

"She's right," Mac admits, looking to his partner. "Who knows how many missions we'll have to be on together before we know everything about each other."

Jack chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"I doubt I'll ever know everything about you two," the brunette says with a fond smile, adding with a mumbled, "And I know you won't want to know everything about me." 

"We're friends," Nikki says firmly. "Of course we'll want to know everything about each other. That way we can be there for one another."

"That forest seriously messed me up," Jack frowns, looking around. "I'm going to hit the bathroom first. You two try to rest up a bit."

The brunette leaves as the two blondes take a seat side-by-side on the end of the bed.

"We should check-in with Thornton," Nikki states but doesn't move to get to the satellite phone.

"Yeah," Mac agrees. He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. He felt exhausted, having used a lot of mental energy supporting his partner.

"You okay there, Mac?" Nikki asks, sounding worried. "You look like Jack did before he lost everything to the dirt."

"M'fine," Mac mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Just a little tired."

"I think it's more than 'a little'," the other blonde rolls her eyes. She turns and takes her teammate by the shoulders, trying to push him down onto the bed.

Mac stiffens, turning large eyes to the woman.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to relax?"

"By pushing me down onto a bed?"

"Where else are you going to sleep, Mac?" Nikki grins, pushing the man down easier as he stops resisting. She winks as she lays beside him, "Keep you mind out of the gutter."

Mac puts an arm over his eyes to cool his hot face.

Jack steps back into the room to find his two teammates asleep on the bed, their backs to each other. He takes a picture and hides it in the drafts of his text messages.

'I knew he liked her,' the brunette grins, opening the adjoining room to make sure it was secure.

\---

Nikki stretches as she wakes to her phone ringing. Jack drops the curtain as he looks over to his teammate, smiling when Mac groans at the noise.

"Anzu?" Nikki answers, then waits her brow furrowing. "Okay. Thanks for everything. I'll treat you next time I see you." She smiles as she hangs up.

"No one in the Yakuza are taking credit for the kills," Nikki explains to Jack's curious stare. "The fact that the news has been talking about six Americans with mysterious connections is all over the news, it would be something they'd proudly say they did if they were involved."

"So," Mac groans, sitting up as he wipes the remaining traces of sleep from his eyes. "We're back to square one?"

"You guys aren't going to like this," Nikki bites her bottom lip nervously.

"We have to go back to Aokigahara," Jack says for her.

The woman nods and the brunette sighs as he drops his head.

"Yeah," the older agent agrees. "We've got to at least give the place a second look around. Maybe we missed something."

"We'll do it first thing in the morning," Mac says, guessing his partner had been watching over them while they slept. "I don't want to be in that place in the dark."

Jack turns his attention back to the window, pulling back the curtain with one finger.

"You'll get no argument from me," he murmurs quietly.

\---

The next morning, the team eat energy bars on the bus ride over to the forest. This time there are people going with them, a small group of four teenage friends, three boys and one girl, all Japanese and excited to go to the infamous and haunting forest.

The agents let the teenagers go first, feigning backpack checks to make sure they get a good enough head start. 

"I sent Thornton an update last night with my laptop," Nikki tells her teammates as they secretly watch the teenagers disappear into the forest. She tightens the straps of her pack. "She says to be careful and that if we can't find anything then to come back. That she'll send in another team."

"Another team?" Jack frowns. "What are they going to do that we can't?"

"I don't think she meant it in a bad way," his partner counters evenly. "Thornton wouldn't want us to waste our time if we can't come up with anything. There are probably people with special tracking skills that might see something we don't." He pats the older agent. "We want justice for them, right? It doesn't matter who gets it for them, as long as they get it."

Jack shakes his head, "The voice of reason!"

"Someone has to do it," Mac grins. He nods his head to the forest. "I think they're far enough ahead. Let's head in."

The trio step into the forest as dark clouds start to float over the horizon towards the shining sun.

Barely a yard in, Mac starts to feel Jack's uneasiness creep into the back of his mind. He pushes it out, using the same technique from yesterday to keep his partner calm. 

They hear a scream and Jack breaks into a run to the source; his two teammates immediately following and trying to keep up.

They find three of the teenagers cowering in the center of a small clearing, pointing and crying at the fourth member, one of the boys, hanging by a rope in a tree.

Jack keeps running right up to the teen, using his powers to break the rope, and catches the kid in his arms. He lowers the body to the ground carefully, loosens the rope once his arms are free and then checks for a pulse.

Nikki holds up her hands to the three still weeping teenagers to keep them back while Mac steps over to his partner.

"Is he?" the blonde asks, leaving the rest of the question in the air.

"Neck's broken," Jack says solemnly, pulling his fingers away from the teen's throat. Mac feels a wave of strong emotions, mostly grief and anger, and he swallows around the lump it puts in his throat.

The brunette stands straight and walks over to the cowering teenagers.

"What happened?" he barks at them, startling them and making them bicker amongst themselves in Japanese rapidly. 

"Oi!" Jack snaps his fingers in their face. "Don't any of y'all speak English?" He points to the dead body. "What happened?"

"Jack!" Nikki pushes the man away with two hands on his shoulders. "Shouting won't help! They don't understand us!"

"They're all talking too fast for my app," Mac frowns, looking up from his phone. He lifts his hands and tries to get the teens to calm.

A new voice speaks to the teens in soft-spoken Japanese. The agents look over to see Anzu, in normal clothes and without any make-up, smiling at the teens as she continues to talk to them calmly.

The beautiful Japanese woman has the teens staring at her and silent in moments, looking up to her like they were her servants as she smiles down at them with natural regality.

Anzu points to one and says something. The teen quickly answers, then fall silent to the woman's raised hand. She continues to action with the other two, before bowing to the teenagers and stepping over to the agents.

"They don't know what happened," Anzu tells them. "They were walking together, when their friend disappeared. They back tracked and found him hanging in the tree."

"Not that I'm complaining," Jack shifts his feet as the woman turns her eyes to him. "But what brings you here?"

"After hanging up with Nikki, I was worried for you," Anzu explains. "I went to your hotel but you were already gone. The hotel manager overheard your plans to go back to the forest and I thought I should come and offer assistance, should you need it."

"We really appreciate that," Mac tells the woman. "But, with all due respect, you're not agent. We can't risk you getting hurt."

The teenagers scream again and everyone's focus snap to them as the two girls point in a direction away from them.

"They say the forest demon took their friend," Anzu frowns. 

Jack pulls out his gun. "I'm going to see if demons bleed."

"Jack, wait," Nikki puts a hand on his arm. "What about them?" she points to the girls who have begun to cry harder. "We can't leave them here, defenseless."

"You and Anzu take them out of this forest," Jack orders, handing her the gun. "Mac and I will find this demon." He crouches down to get his smaller back-up gun. "Once we figure out what's going on, we can call in the authorities."

"But-!" Nikki frowns as her protest falls on deaf ears; Jack's already moving in the direction the two remaining teens had pointed. Mac offers her an apologetic smile before running after his partner.

"It's a good plan," Anzu tells her friend, her face forcefully calm.

"I hope so," the blonde replies, then heaves a heavy sigh. She turns to the teenagers. "Let's get them out of here."

-

Jack doesn't know where he's running to, but he decides to keep moving forwards, hoping he'll come across the boy before he can be killed. He can feel Mac in his head, hears his partner's footsteps keeping up behind him, and it drives him to run faster.

In another small clearing, the two agents find the second boy's body, strung up like his friend. Jack lets out a loud curse as he gets the kid down like he did the other. The boy is dead in the same way his friend was. 

Jack steps away, cursing as he puts the back of his hand to his mouth. He looks around, seeing nothing but forest like nature itself was mocking him.

"Come out, you coward!" he shouts. He holsters his gun again. "Look!" he raises his open palms into the air. "I'm unarmed! Come out and fight me! What are you afraid of?!"

"Jack," Mac says uneasily, looking around nervously as the light surrounding them lessens. He looks up and notices the tree tops moving to bring their branches together and block out as much light as possible...As if on purpose...Like someone was-

"JACK!" Mac's eyes widen with his realization. "I think an Enchanted is controlling the forest!"

The roots under the blonde's feet move, wrapping around his ankles and anchoring him to the ground. He struggles to get his feet free to no avail.

"Mac!" Jack takes one step towards his partner before being pushed away by a swinging branch. The brunette falls flat on his back with a grunt, the wind knocked out of him briefly as he rolls and gets back to his feet.

"Don't step into the forest," a cool voice sings into the space, freezing the agents. "With a heart of fear..." A woman in a white gown steps around a tree, her long black hair hanging over her face. "For when you're in the forest," she continues to sing, raising a finger to Jack. "No one knows you're here."

Branches reach down to the agent, wrapping around his arms and throwing him into the air. 

"JACK!" Mac screams, helpless as he watches his partner fall back to the ground with nothing to break his fall. Jack lands, hard. Mac swears he hears something crack as a pang of pain hits his ribs.

"What..." Jack struggles back to his feet, shaking slightly as he holds a hand across his chest. "A load...of crap..." He glares at the mystery woman. "Why did you kill those people? Are you part of The Cause?"

The woman in white tilts her head, long hair shifting but her face remains hidden.

"Strength alone will be in vain," she sing loftily. Even though the two agents can't see her face, they can hear her smile. "Before you die, you will feel pain."

The roots under Jack's feet MOVE, sliding out from under the man and knocking him to the forest floor. He is forcefully rolled to the nearest tree where the vines unwrap from the trunk to pull the agent up and tether him to the tree, covering him from his chest to his ankles.

Mac pulls out his knife to and stabs at the roots holding him, trying to get free. They tighten instead of loosen and a branch smacks the knife away so he can't try again.

A branch reaches down, wraps around the woman in white, and carries her over to Jack, placing her gently in front of the man. She puts a hand to Jack's face and he grimaces, turning away.

"You have Bonded," the cool voice almost echoes in the forest. "The others were not. They were Sealed. Why?"

"Where's your Keeper?" Jack counter-demands. "I can't believe he or she knows about you little killing spree in the forest!"

The woman laughs, a cackling noise that sends shivers down the men's spines.

Mac is close enough to see the woman's wrists. There's no Seal on them. No mark of any kind at all. She's an Enchanted with no tethers to her powers; an unstable force.

"Jack," the Keeper calls out to his partner. He doesn't wait for a response before saying, "She doesn't have a Keeper. She's never been Sealed. Her mind is probably warped by her powers."

"I am not warped!" the woman screeches, the vines around Jack tighten. Her voice calms again, "I am not deranged. Everything I do can be explained." 

"Sorry, darlin'," Jack grunts, relaxing his body so he can concentrate. "I'm gonna regret this later."

The female Enchanted's head tilts again as the brunette closes his eyes.

The branches around Mac's ankle open enough for him to step out and he quickly does so, running for his knife as he keeps eyes on his partner.

"How can this be?" the woman in white screeches again. "Your powers over me?"

She lifts her hands and more vines wrap around Jack's body. The agent's eyes fly open as he shouts out in pain. Mac puts a hand to his ribs, feeling a stab of immense pain before it vanishes again.

"Broken bones will groan, as all you feel is pain," the woman sings loftily, laughing at the end as her voice rises. "Then as your hope dies in your chest, you'll never breathe again!"

"Singing doesn't count as a Chant," Mac scolds, hitting the woman in the back of the head with his joined hands. The woman stumbles forwards; her head hits the tree holding Jack, knocking her unconscious.

"Jack!" Mac cuts at the vines still holding his partner with his knife. The other man's eyes were closed again, his body slumped in the vines' clutches. "Jack? Are you still with me? Jack!"

"There you go again," the brunette mumbles, eyes opening a slit as he smiles down at the blonde. "Shouting my name all the time."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just answer me the first time!" Mac nearly shouts, halfway through the vines. "Did you break a rib when you fell?"

"From heaven?" Jack jokes with a small laugh, then winces. "Yeah...Maybe two."

"I think I felt it a little," the blonde nods, sawing through the last vine. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"Not till we get crazy tucked away," Jack groans, sliding down the short distance to the ground as he's released. He wraps an arm around his chest again as he takes two unsteady steps to the other Enchanted.

Mac offers a hand, but his partner waves him off with a small smile.

Putting a hand on the woman's back, Jack Chants softly, "This burdened heart with mental strain, block her powers so there is no pain."

The air itself seems to lighten and the branches return to their original positions. Sunlight filters through the leaves some, illuminating Jack's sad expression as he moves the woman's hair out of the way to see her face. He sighs, seeing a young woman's face streaked with tears and smudged with dirt.

"She's just a kid," Jack murmurs softly, looking the girl over and noting her filthy feet, tattered hem of her dress, small cuts on her arms. "Just a child driven mad by her powers."

Jack reaches forwards, pulling the Enchanted girl into his arms and stands, only grunting a little with the effort.

"I should do that," Mac says, pocketing his knife to offer his arms. 

"Nah," his partner shakes his head, walking away. "I got her."

"But, Jack," the blonde protests. "You're hurt."

"She ain't that heavy," Jack remarks, voice heavier than normal with his Texas accent.

Mac's shoulders drop as he realizes the other man isn't going to change his mind. He can feel the resolve through their Bond. He can't think of anything that could dissuade the brunette, so he trots closely beside the other man in case he starts to sway.

Jack carries the Enchanted woman all the way to the forest entrance. Nikki's eyes widen as her teammate approaches. Anzu says something to the two teenagers before approaching the agents.

"Found the demon," Jack remarks, his voice slightly strained and his back drenched in sweat. "The other kid's dead. Couldn't save him."

"You saved this woman instead," Anzu assures the man with a tiny smile. "A life saved is still a thing to be proud of."

"Except this woman killed a bunch of people, so the only life she has to look forward to is one behind bars," Jack sighs, stepping over to a patch of grass to put the woman down. He settles her carefully then turns to the others. 

"That's not your fault, Jack," Mac tells him. "She made her own decisions. She has to live with them."

"We are all responsible for ourselves," Nikki agrees, looking away. "No one else can bear the burdens of our own sins."

Anzu bows her head as the group falls silent.

\- -

The Japanese police take the Enchanted woman into custody. Nikki goes with Anzu to say her goodbyes while Mac takes Jack to the hospital. Thankfully, the brunette is only suffering from a partial fracture to two of his ribs. They're bound and the appropriate pain medication is given. 

Back at the hotel, Mac and Jack are the first to arrive, so Jack takes the opportunity to lay down on the open bed. He groans as it shifts his ribs uncomfortably. Mac grabs the pillows from his bed and taps his partner on the hand.

"Here," the blonde motions for the other man to move so he can prop him up with all the pillows. "Better?"

"Hmm..." Jack shifts a little, then his face breaks into a smile. "Yeah," he sighs, relaxing more. "Thanks, Mac." The brunette cracks one eye open, "How are you feeling? You didn't ask the doc to take a look at you, so I'm assuming your ankles are okay?"

"I'm fine," the blonde assures him, sitting on the bed next to his partner. That seems to be enough Jack, since the agent closes his eyes with a soft hum. 

Reality seems to settle around Mac as he stares at the other man, watching his chest rise and fall; telling him without words that his partner was alive, was still with him.

"You're staring," Jack mumbles, eyes still closed.

"Sorry," Mac blushes and looks away. 

The older man sighs, "Why don't you get whatever it is off your mind before I end up hearing it later on?"

"You really think you'll be reading my thoughts whenever you want?" the Keeper asks, sounding anxious at the idea.

"Dunno," Jack lifts his hands slightly, then drops them against the bed again. "I don't want to dig around your head, Mac. It just keeps happening to me." He opens his eyes as he rolls his head to the side to look at his partner. "Do you ever see or hear anything from me?"

"No," Mac adds a shake of the head to his words. "At least...Not yet."

"Do you want to?" the other man grins. "I could try and project something to you. See if I can make us even?"

"Don't try and push yourself to do something you're not supposed to be able to do in the first place," Mac says, doesn't order. "It was probably a fluke. Something that happened because we were both stressed and I was connected to you, trying to keep you calm."

Jack chuckles. He rolls his eyes when his partner raises an eyebrow at him.

"You'd think, with all my time in the military, that I'd be able to handle myself better than I did today."

"Being surrounding by tragedy doesn't make a person immune to it."

Jack reaches out a hand and pats his partner on the leg.

"Thanks, Mac," he smiles. "For everything. For always being there for me. For being the genius you are. For...you know...just being you."

Mac smiles back, "Thank you for being Jack."

The door to the room opens and Nikki walks in.

"Everything okay with you two?" she asks, looking between her teammates.

"Yeah," Jack turns his smile to the woman. "How's your friend?"

"She's fine," Nikki shrugs, taking a seat next to Mac. "I called Thornton on the satellite phone. She says to rest here a day so your ribs heal enough to travel, Jack."

"I can travel as-is," the brunette tells her.

"I'm sure you can," she grins with teeth. "But wouldn't you rather eat some authentic, Japanese food? See some of the sights? Come on! This is our chance to have a mini vacation! Heaven knows, we need one."

"Nikki's right," Mac joins in his teammate's enthusiasm. "Besides, it's an order. Who are we, as respectable agents, to turn down a reasonable order like that?"

Jack shakes his head at the two younger agents as he closes his eyes.

"I ain't arguing. M'just statin' facts."

"Go to sleep, Jack," the two blonde say at the same time.

"Pushy kids," Jack mumbles, falling asleep.

 

\---


	14. Exasperation

"A truck."

"No."

"The color blue."

"No."

"An...apple?"

"You're not supposed to be guessing, Jack."

"So it is an apple?"

"No."

"Dangit!" Jack rubs his palms into his eyes. He and Mac had been back in the States for a few weeks now. The Enchanted and Keeper were testing to see if they could purposely activate the brunette's ability to read the blonde's mind. 

"I told you we shouldn't be doing this," Mac frowns, stopping the steady flow of calm energy he had been projecting. "You have-"

"Yeah, yeah," his partner interrupts him with a raised hand. "We both know what I'm supposed to have and we both can't deny what I keep doing to you."

"Doing to me?" the blonde repeats with a frown. "Jack, you're not DOING anything to me."

"You don't think me getting into your brain is an invasion of privacy?"

"You're not doing it on purpose and it rarely happens."

"Considering the fact that it's not supposed to be happening at all, I take it as a not-good thing."

"Jack. Stop." Mac stands. "We've been over this a hundred times and we keep coming up with the same arguments. I'm honestly okay with it. Let's just...agree to disagree and wait to worry about it when it happens again, okay?"

With an aggravated sigh, Jack nods.

"Hey, guys!" Bozer runs into the room with a large grin. "Guess who got us two tickets to the Super Bowl?" He waits all of two seconds before announcing, "Me! Boom!" He crosses his arms. "Who's the man?"

"Ah, man, let me see!" Jack runs to the teen's side to get a look at the small pieces of paper in his hands. He lets out a low whistle. "Boze, these are nice seats. How in the world did you manage to get them?"

"I take that as a very hurtful statement, Jack," Bozer puts a hand to his chest. "What self-respecting director hasn't started making contacts for something this amazing by now?"

"Wait a minute," Mac turns to his friend with narrowed eyes. "Didn't you say you were heading out of town for a work seminar two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, so?" his friend asks warily.

"That coincides with the same time a radio station was having a contest for Super Bowl tickets." 

"Are you some sort of spy or something, Mac?" Bozer huffs. "So I waited in line for nineteen hours for these tickets. What's the difference?"

"Nineteen hours?" Jack repeats in shock. "Dude! I can't let you give me a ticket! You deserve to bring your best friend or something. Maybe Mac and a girlfriend."

"I am asking my best friends," Boze smacks the older man in the arm. "More than that," he adds when the brunette's face blanks. "You guys are like my family. I'm not taking no for an answer, by the way. I don't even want to hear a 'think tank excuse' to get out of this. We're all going, it's going to be awesome, and we'll post pictures like a couple of teenage girls."

Mac steps between his two friends to wrap an arm over each man's shoulders.

"I think it's a great idea," the blonde smiles. "When do we go?"

\---

"You have to be in Kenya by nightfall," Thornton informs her agents in DXS headquarters. "This looks to be a three week steak out mission, at least. The man we're looking for is a recluse, so it could be more."

"Woah there, Patty," Jack raises both his hands. "I've got a prior engagement that I can't cancel on. I can do a one week-er mish, but that's the max."

"Agents cannot discern when, how long, or what type of mission they can or cannot do," his boss frowns. "You should know that by now, Dalton."

"Yeah, no," the brunette hisses. "I sort of do, but not, and I made a promise-"

"One that you'll have to break."

"But I can't!"

"You don't want to, Jack," Thornton corrects crisply. "There's a difference."

Jack's lips press tightly together as he glares away from the woman, one hand in a fist as he focuses on not making a disturbance with his powers.

"What, exactly, is our mission?" Mac asks, knowing the reason behind his partner's anguish. They had planned everything out with Bozer, booked a hotel and everything. To bail out at this point would break their friend's heart.

"We need eyes on Bulisk Vesh, a weapons inventor," his boss explains, pulling up a blurred photo of the man. "He's been in hiding for years, this photo is the best one our agents could get within the last six months."

"How does us sitting around in some shack get a better pic of this guy?" Nikki asks.

"The one thing we do know about Vesh is that he visits his sister once a month to bring her money," Thornton brings up another photo, this one of a woman. "The exact date is never known and if we tried to make a move on the sister, we don't know what sort of war that might cause or if Vesh would just vanish completely."

"So sit around, waste our time, and hope this guy comes around?" Jack summarizes angrily. "Why not put another team on it? Better yet, why not wait till next month? You said it could be more than a month, so this guy apparently skips months. Or maybe he can sense when people are watching?"

"Dalton," Thornton glares icily to the man. "You have your orders. Either follow them, or suffer the repercussions of denying an order."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack says gruffly, then marches out of the room.

\- - -

On the plane, Nikki exchanges worried glances with Mac. It eventually becomes too much for the woman, and she speaks up.

"I'm sure we'll wrap this up faster than they expect," she tries for positivity.

Jack shrugs as an answer, glare stuck fast on the window.

"Jack," Mac sighs, feeling the other man's anger easily. "This isn't Thornton's fault."

"I'm not blaming Patty," his partner grumbles.

"Then why are you so angry?" Nikki asks.

"Because I'm literally stuck following any order given to me," Jack closes his eyes and rests his head back. "I can't say no because I'm a government indentured servant." He lets out a tired sigh. "I don't like making plans with people, just to turn them down and break their hearts. Bozer deserves better."

"We haven't canceled on him yet," Mac reminds him. They HAD texted their roommate that they had to go out of country for a few days, but kept things vague and hopeful concerning their plans.

"You need to be more positive," Nikki reaches over to smack the brunette in the arm. She smiles when he opens his eyes to look at her. "I prefer your sarcastic, optimistic side. This angry guy doesn't do anything for me."

Jack shakes his head, but he's smiling. 

"We'll have a better idea of how thing will go once we land," Mac points out, getting comfortable. "In the mean time, let's try to get some rest."

\- - -

In Kenya, the three agents meet their man on the ground and are quickly transported to the apartment where they will be staying. They're in the more industrialized area of the country. There are paved roads and small buildings of apartments. The place for the stakeout is directly across from where Bulisk Vesh's sister lives. 

"You know what would make this easier?" Jack states more than asks as they set up their equipment. He looks to his teammates and answers himself, "If I could actually get a handle on reading people's minds. Then I could just get the time from sister dearest when her brother was coming and bam! We'd be done."

"Except I'm the only person who's mind you've slightly been able to read," Mac points out, still unpacking.

"Way to kill the positivity, Mac," his partner rolls his eyes.

"I'm going on a food run," Nikki says, looking over the country's currency. "What color food should I bring back?"

"Can't fail with rice most times," Jack shrugs.

"Nothing with red spices," Mac surmises. "There's no telling how hot they like their food here."

"We should just start packing a separate bag of grub that doesn't spoil," Jack suggests as Nikki leaves. "That way we'd have something we could trust for at least the first day."

"We aren't at war with Kenya," his partner says. "They won't try to poison us."

"I'm not saying they would, or that they'd make their food taste bad on purpose. I'm just saying that I'd like to know I can trust the stuff I'm putting in my pie hole."

"Such is the life of a spy, I guess."

\---

Two days in, there's no sign of Bulisk Vesh. His sister, a sickly girl in a wheelchair, doesn't even leave the house. Most times she sits by a large window and looks outside. Very few people visit her, and half that do are her caretakers.

On the third day, Jack starts to get angry again.

"He's not coming. We're not gonna make it," the brunette grumbles, putting down his binoculars as he steps away from his lookout spot. Nikki takes his place while Mac stands to follow him.

"Maybe we should go into town and ask some questions," Mac suggests, looking to his teammates for input.

"And risk Vesh hearing about it so he gets scared away for even longer?" Jack huffs a laugh. "Nah...I want to be back as soon as I can to apologize to Bozer."

"There are still three days left before there's a need for an apology," his partner reminds him.

"Do you honestly think that we'll make it?" the brunette looks pointedly to the blonde. "Really, truly, I'm-not-lying, believe?"

"You sound like a bewailing lover," Nikki comments from her spot with her back to the two men.

"Jack takes football very seriously," Mac informs her.

"And I take my friendships and promises even more seriously," Jack defends himself. "Listen, if you two learn nothing else from me, know this: If you make plans with someone, you fight to keep those plans. You don't renege willy-nilly."

Nikki snorts.

"Willy-Nilly," she repeats. "You're so cute, Jack."

"Now, wait a minute, Nikki-"

"Hush!" the blonde waves a hand blindly behind her as she holds the binoculars with the other. "I've got suspicious movement."

"Is it Vesh?" Mac asks, moving to the other blonde's side.

"It's not Santa Clause," Nikki jokes. She switches binoculars for a camera as a black car rolls slowly to a stop. Two men in suits move to open the side door and a third keeps his head low as he exits. Nikki takes several pictures of the man as he moves into the apartment. "Looks like you'll make it to the game after all."

"I sort of blocked out some of the debrief after losing my temper," Jack says as Nikki sits up to look over her photos. "Are we done now? Or are we supposed to nab that guy?"

Mac calls Thornton to confirm visual and ask about any additional orders. They're ordered to take Vesh in cleanly and without the sister knowing.

The team packs up and moves to the end of the street in their own car. Vesh returns to his vehicle with his men and they drive passed the agents. The team follows their target until they are almost out of the city area.

"You two ready?" Jack asks, lifting a hand towards the vehicle. Nikki nods from the driver's seat and Mac lifts his smoke grenade. "Let's get things started!"

The Enchanted uses his powers to stop the vehicle in front from moving. Mac leans out of the window enough to toss the smoke grenade into their target's vehicle. Nikki remains in the vehicle as her two teammates approach the men coughing as they escape their smoking transport.

Closer and able to see, Jack shifts the vehicle into 'Park' as Mac grabs hold of Vesh to drag him to the car. The Enchanted slams a door closed on a man who aims at the blonde, then pushes another away from the other side as he does the same.

In moments, the agents have their man and are taking off down the street at break-neck speeds, leaving Vesh's men to recover and wonder what happened to them.

"Who are you people?" Vesh demands to know, hands bound in front of him with zip ties as he sits beside Jack. 

"No one special," the brunette pats the man on the shoulder. "Just relax and enjoy the trip, alrighty?"

They're outside of the city now, driving down dirt roads towards an old airstrip where their plane was going to meet them.

Instead of one prop plane, there are two jets awaiting the team.

"Agents," a man in a suit with a DXS badge nods to the team as they exit their vehicle with the prisoner. He hands Mac a file, "Your next mission."

"Woah," Jack points at the file. "We didn't sign up for another one already. We had a job, we did it, we get to go home now."

"You mission ended early enough for you to take on another," the man counters as two others take Vesh into custody. "Your plane is the one in front to save time. Please board and read your mission details on the way."

"What about a debrief?" Mac asks, not even bothering to open the file yet. This was the first time the DXS had thrown another mission on their lap while they were still in the process of finishing another. "Does Director Thornton know about this?"

"Debrief can be done over the phone with Special Advisory Agent Thornton," the man says airily. He nods to the team, then abruptly turns to follow Vesh and the two other suited men.

"Why do all the jerks wear suits?!" Jack shouts after them as he steps closer to his partner. He lowers his voice to a whisper to ask, "Patty got demoted? I thought she was still our boss?"

"We'll discuss it in the plane," Mac says, walking towards the aircraft.

"So, what, we're taking this?" the brunette argues even as he follows the blonde. "We're just gonna go after the next thing they order us without so much as a peep of complaint?"

"Arguing about it in another country won't help," his partner points out, hop-stepping up the ladder to the jet. "Let's just see what they want first, then we can form a proper complaint."

After take-off, Mac takes a look at the file. There's a takedown of an entire cartel scheduled to go down tomorrow. The DXS has both agents and military personnel already poised for it but consider all possible back-up for such a large take down a necessary precaution.

Mac calls Thornton with the plane's phone, but she doesn't take his call. He gives a short recount of the mission to another agent he's transferred to, then told to proceed with orders.

"Sorry, Jack," the blonde says as he slumps slightly in his chair. "We're stuck with this."

"But!" Nikki chirps in before the brunette can complain. "We DO have nearly three more days before you have to be...wherever."

"This isn't right," Jack sighs, rubbing at his temples.

"It's the job," Mac says seriously. "But still, I agree, this is odd behavior."

"Do you think they're doing it on purpose?" Nikki wonders, leaning forwards as if they were conspiring. "Do you think they know about your plans and are purposely trying to tick you off?"

"Why are they trying to interfere with our personal lives?" Jack asks with a frown.

"Because if you get angry enough, you might mess up and they can ship you off," Nikki points out.

"Again with that?" the brunette's eyebrows rise. "Why are they so determined to kick me out? What did I do wrong as an agent?"

"Nothing," both blondes assure him.

"Stop being creepy twins," Jack rolls his eyes.

"After we take down this cartel, we'll talk to Thornton about this," Mac decides. "She can use this to make her case."

"Maybe we should shelf this talk for when we're in safer territories, though," Nikki says, looking around suspiciously.

Jack huffs an annoyed laugh. "They would bug a plane too, wouldn't they? It's official, we're working for idiotic jerks."

\- - -

When the jet lands, it's nightfall. A military Jeep meets the agents and takes many back roads to take them to a tented area in the middle of nowhere.

"This is a very dangerous part of the world," the driver says after he turns the engine off. "So don't go wandering off."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack remarks with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"And keep your Enchanted in check," the man adds before getting out of the vehicle.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Jack turns to his teammates.

"How did he know? Our wrists aren't even exposed," Mac says, adjusting the leather strap on his wrist. Jack had a matching one, so how could the man have known?

"It's in your file." A tall, muscular man with a baldingly short haircut and wearing a black military outfit approaches the agents. "I'm Sergeant Jond, the leader of this operation." 

"I'm assuming you know all our names, since you read our files," Mac muses, getting out of the vehicle to stand in front of the man. "I don't like to hear people disrespecting Enchanted. If that man is indeed under your command, I request you have a word with him."

"Over something as trivial as a servant's feelings?" Jond grins. "Why?"

"Enchanted people aren't servants, they are people with gifts," Mac returns evenly.

"You're not a very good Keeper if you let your attachment to your weapon dictate what you think," Jond counters.

"They are people," Mac re-iterates sharply. 

"They are humanized weapons," Jond returns in a bark. "Devah! Here!"

A woman appears in a puff of smoke beside the Sergeant, her head bowed low enough to touch her chest. Her hair is cropped short and she's wearing the same outfit as the man who called her. 

"This is my Enchanted," Jond explains to the confused faces in front of him. "I'm not her friend and she ain't mine. I don't stroke my gun reverently and I don't hold an Enchanted's hand. It's not the job of Keeper to be an Enchanted's nose-wiper. It's our job to keep them in check." 

Jond steps forwards to poke Mac in the chest. "So you keep your opinions to yourself and make sure your weapon is ready to go at dawn."

Mac rears back then clocks the Sergeant in the jaw. The blow sends the taller man to the ground on his back, nearly hitting the woman who was standing behind him. Jond lifts his head up to the other Keeper, nostrils flaring as he glares at the blonde.

"It is an honor for a Keeper to support the mental well-being of an Enchanted person," Mac says with a calm voice as he stands straight and returns the glare to the man at his feet. "Those who are so closed minded that they think they hold a superiority to another are undeserving of such a privilege as to be called Keeper."

Devah lifts her head to look surprised at the blonde. Jond growls as he gets to his feet.

"You're just a hippie freak," the Sergeant spits. "Feel free to find me when you WAKE UP!"

With that, Jond grabs hold of Divah's arm and drags her away from the agents. The few people who's interest had been caught by the initial punch, pretend to have seen nothing as they resume what they were doing before.

"Jerk," Nikki spits, letting out a few more colorful descriptions of the man as she turns to her teammates. "Good job, Mac."

"It's guys like that who give Keepers a bad reputation," the blonde seethes. He takes a breath before looking to his partner. "Are you okay?"

Jack grins, "You just punched a guy for me, Mac. How can I not be okay?" The smile falters as the brunette looks to where the Bonded pair walked off. "I feel bad for Divah, though. I've seen that kind of treatment before, but it doesn't make it any easier to see it again."

"I can't wait until the government starts working towards the rights of Enchanted, instead of against them," Nikki adds heatedly.

"The world gets confused when things like power are thrown into the mix." Mac sighs. "Things would be easier if no one had any powers at all."

"Maybe," Jack shrugs. "Or, the world would keep on searching for it in other ways. You know, bigger bombs, meaner viruses, the whole ten yards. At least with us Enchanted people, they have something to distract them."

"Wait," Nikki frowns. "Did you just say it's a good thing people try to manipulate the Enchanted because it stops them from doing OTHER evil things?"

"Uh..." the brunette rubs at the back of his neck. "I think so...?"

"I honestly never know what's going to come out of your mouth next," Nikki throws her hands up in the air.

"I love you," Jack jokes, with a wink.

Mac rolls his eyes at his teammates actions then suggests, "Why don't we find someone more agreeable to talk to about the cartel raid?"

They find the Sergeant's second-in-command who is slightly more pleasant and gives them the plan succinctly. It's a basic overwhelm and arrest tactic. Casualties aren't a concern if they're of the opposite party, as most of the cartel have committed at least one murder, most worse atrocities. Although, they do want to get at least one of the captains into custody for questioning to confirm the entirety of the cartel is being taken down.

At some point of the man's speech, Jack sneaks away. Mac notices and doesn't comment, having complete faith in his partner but still hoping no one will try to cause him any problems.

Jack sneaks around the camp until he finds his target: Divah. The woman is sitting by herself on the outside of a personal tent, hands folded in her lap as she stares at them. The agent moves to sit beside the woman on the rock she's using as a chair. Divah tilts her head slightly to the other Enchanted but doesn't make eye contact.

"Is he abusive to you?" Jack asks quietly, eyes scanning for the bane of the woman's existence, and his newest least-liked person.

Divah shakes her head in the negative.

"Does he ever touch you where you don't want him to?"

There's a hesitation.

"Not including when he grabs your arm and drags you around like a douche, I mean."

The woman shakes her head.

"Have you tried reporting him?"

Divah smiles humorlessly. "There's no one to tell, Agent Dalton."

"There's gotta be someone-"

"No," the woman turns to make full eye contact. "You're newer to this, I read it in your file. Being in the DXS also helped to keep this from you, I'm sure, but Enchanted people kept in military service have about as many right as an assault rifle."

Jack's fists clench tightly in his lap. "I saw people like us during a tour before I became Sealed to Mac. I know how bad it can get- No," he shakes his head. "I sort of know a part of it. I'm quickly learning how demented the world can view us."

"The world will forever be corrupt, I think," Divah looks away again. "I have one more year, then I can retire. I don't have to be around Jond after that. I get full rights as an Enchanted citizen and I can deny him access to me."

Jack loosens his fists to gently take the woman's hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Divah," he says lowly. "If there's anything I can do for you..."

"Watch out for that Keeper of yours," the woman tells him, squeezing the man's hand quickly before letting go. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Jond like that before. It was-" she giggles slightly. "Nice."

"Oi!" Jond barks as he steps in front of the two. "What do you think you're doing, Dalton? Where's your Keeper?"

"I try to let him walk free as much as I can," Jack remarks as he stands. "Poor guy needs a break from me every now and then."

"You and he think you're so smart," the Sergeant steps closer to Jack. He's almost a head taller than the brunette, which makes it a wonder how Mac was able to knock the man down flat so easily. 

"I never claimed to be smart, no," the brunette corrects, not standing down or cowering in the least. "But my friend, Mac?" he whistles lowly. "That guy's a bona fide genius! He can get out of any situation with anything on hand. Not to mention all the wisdom and plain common sense he's got wrapped up in his pinky finger; compared to your entire body."

Jond reaches for the other man, "Why you-"

"Watch it, Baldy!" Nikki barks, running up to the two men, Mac at her side. 

"Something wrong?" the blonde asks, eyeing the Sergeants hands that are directed towards his friend.

"You were told to keep your Enchanted in check," Jond growls, turning on the two blondes. "I suggest you follow that order, if you don't want him locked away until the morning."

"We're on the same team, Sergeant," Nikki says the title with disgust.

Jond scoffs, then walks into his tent without another word.

Mac looks to his partner, "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Just talking to a new friend," the brunette comments lightly.

"And if you happen to pick a fight with the roughest, toughest guy in camp," Nikki shrugs. "What's the big deal?"

Jack raises an eyebrow, "It's a big deal?"

Divah snorts a laugh, drawing the attention of all three agents.

"You guys are like a family," the woman says with a soft smile. "I like it."

"Thanks," Jack smiles widely to her. "I'm rather fond of it myself."

\- -

Dawn breaks and so do the walls of the cartel stronghold. Divah, who has the power to teleport, pops in and out throughout the place, opening doors and knocking down men as she goes. With so many people, the enemy is quickly and easily taken down. Jack shows off his gun skills more than his telekinesis and Mac ends the show with an impressive explosion that levels the building after the entire place is cleared.

As the surviving members of the cartel are guided to an armored truck for transport, Divah pops her way back to the agents to hand them a file and say her farewells.

"That better not be another mission," Jack says with resentment.

Divah shakes her head, "It's just a mission report for this opp. You'll need it for your debrief back home."

"Are you going to be okay?" Nikki asks as Mac takes the offered folder.

"Jond might be a horrible person but he's not the worst this world has to offer," the other woman replies.

"An interesting twist on optimism," the female agent grimaces.

"Here," Jack hands the other Enchanted a piece of paper. "It's my number. Even if I don't answer it right away, leave a message. I'll definitely get back to you."

"Thanks, Jack," Divah smiles, pocketing the paper. She looks at all the agents. "I'm glad I met you all. It's given me hope."

"For what?" Mac asks.

"That one day Enchanted people will be viewed like everyone else. That we won't seem scary or useable, but as the people that we are."

"Amen, sister," Jack nods his head.

"DIVAH!" Jond's voice shouts.

"Nuisance calls," the woman bows her head, then disappears.

As the agents head to their Jeep that will take them back to the airport, Jack remarks, "I'm telling Thornton."

"Absolutely," Mac agrees.

"In exaggerated detail," Nikki adds.

\---

"Oh, come on! Run for it you pansy!" Jack shouts out, trying to get his voice out over the roaring crowd surrounding him.

"Jack!" Mac shouts, just trying to be heard by the man beside him. "You're routing for the wrong team!"

"Neither of these guys are my team so I'm rooting for both!" the brunette announces. Then he points a finger, "You call that a toss? My grandma plays better than that!"

Mac looks to Bozer who has half a hot dog shoved into his mouth.

"I think we've created a monster!" the blonde tells his friend. 

Bozer nods as he quickly chews his food enough to talk. "I'm just glad you guys could make it! I mean, honestly, we met at the entrance!"

"Sorry!" Mac runs a hand through his hair when Jack's waving arms tosses it into his eyes. "The flight was delayed!"

"I don't blame you, Mac!" his friend gives him a 'seriously, dude' look. "I blame your pushy bosses!"

"So does Jack!" the blonde laughs away the memory of the tension from the past week. "He was really worried about missing this and disappointing you!"

"Next time, just say no!" his friend tells him, going for the second half of his hot dog.

'If only it were that easy,' Mac thinks, lookin up towards his partner.

"There you go!" Jack cheers. "Now, run boy! RUN!"

 

\---


	15. Betrayal

Thornton, Nikki, Jack, and Mac are at the two men's house. Bozer is out at work and the agents are going over their last mission's problems and their boss's work in the background.

"I put Divah's information into the file of those being emotionally abused by their Keepers," Thornton assures her agents. "I also filed a report against the Sergeant but it didn't get very far before it was excused."

"On what grounds?" Jack asks.

"On the grounds that she's working for the military and they can't be bothered with a human rights case when they need her to infiltrate enemy strongholds," Thornton explains without any pride. 

"Have you found anyone either in the DXS or politically that might be willing to help us?" Mac asks.

"No one I can approach yet," his boss says. "But my case is getting stronger by each mission. I have a few other agents keeping their eyes and ears out for problems. People that I trust."

"It almost makes me feel like a double agent," Nikki comments.

"We're not scheming to take the place down," Jack assures her. "We're scheming to stop crimes against humanity."

"Don't get me wrong," the blonde woman quickly pipes up. "I'm all for this. I just think it's wrong that we have to meet in secret to talk about something that a lot of people don't even know about."

"Agreed," Mac nods. "But if we were to have this out in the open, or went to the wrong person at the wrong time..."

Thornton finishes for him, "Then someone higher up who is against what we're doing will have the chance to stop us before we can do anything meaningful."

"Alrighty!" Jack lets out a loud, long breath. "I think that's enough doom and gloom for one sit down. Who wants cake?"

"Oh!" Nikki raises her hand. "Me!"

"You bought a cake, Dalton?" Thornton asks incredulously.

"Valentine's day is, what, three days away?" the brunette says as he walks to the kitchen. "There's a million different sugar based things in the stores. They've got candy coming out of their eye balls and hearts everywhere you look."

"So..." Nikki draws out the word as she slowly steps to sit at the kitchen counter. "This is your Valentine to us?"

"Figure I could get all of my work family done in one cake," Jack grins as he pulls out a chocolate iced cake with red, pink and white heart sprinkles on top.

"It's certified peanut-free," the brunette tells his partner as he steps closer. "So, Bozer can have a piece of this too."

"Bozer is allergic to peanuts?" Nikki asks. 

"Super duper, absolutely yes and do NOT bring any sort of nut -other than yours truly- into this house," Jack pauses to make sure he's heard, then carefully cuts into the cake.

"I best be on my way," Thornton says oddly, motioning to the door as she walks towards it.

"You don't want your share?" Jack frowns. "It's marble on the inside. Do you not like sweets?"

"I...didn't think..." she makes a vague motion towards the dessert. 

"Pat~ty!" Jack rolls his eyes. "You are part of my work family, you know. Sheesh, girl, have some confidence on this team!"

"I'm your boss, Dalton."

"Not when you're in my house, Patty."

"Just eat the cake," Nikki tells the woman as Jack hands her the first piece. "Fighting Jack is useless."

"Booyah, Nickster," the brunette winks.

"Okay, no, that nickname is terrible."

"Nikita?"

"That's someone's real name, Jack."

"Nicaroni?"

"That would work better for Mac."

"Don't bring me into this," Mac argues without heat.

"Nikorama?"

"Nikki IS a nickname, Jack. Or do you want me to start calling you J.K.?"

"Like 'Just Kidding' in text lingo?"

"Seems more appropriate if you put it that way."

Jack finishes handing Mac his piece then plates one for Thornton. He looks to his boss expectantly, arm extended with the dessert.

With a small smile, Thornton steps closer to take it and the fork that follows.

"Huh," Nikki muses as they eat. "Does this mean I need to get you something, Jack?"

"Nah," the man shakes his head. "That would be awkward. You're not my type."

"Why do you have to make this weird?"

Jack shrugs. "Bad genetics?"

"More like bad manners," Thornton mumbles as she finishes her piece.

"Oh!" Jack points to his boss. "I think Patty just made a joke! A good one too, even though it does put a black mark on my excellent character."

Mac snorts with Nikki.

"No comment," Mac says seriously when his partner looks to him with narrowed eyes.

 

Later, after clean up and the women have gone, Jack puts an arm around Mac's shoulders.

"You gonna confess to Nikki about how you feel and ask her out on a date?" the brunette grins at his partner.

"Jack," Mac sighs the name as he pulls out of the other man's arm. He had thought, since they hadn't talked about it in so long, that his partner was over the subject.

"What?"

"I told you. I'm not interested in Nikki that way."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Jack eyes him skeptically.

"What about you?" Mac decides to turn the tables as his cheeks heat up. "You seem to be particularly concerned about Thornton today. Maybe you want something more from her?"

"Like a raise?"

"Like a relationship."

"You're not allowed to talk about such things while in denial."

The front door opens with Mac's mouth and Bozer comes bouncing in.

"The Love Bozer has arrived," the young man smiles, grocery bags in both hands. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"We don't argue that much," Mac points out.

"Boze, I got cake!" Jack grins, heading to the kitchen with his friend to get the dessert and help to put the groceries away. "It's certified peanut-free," he adds when he plates the piece.

"Thanks, man!" Bozer half-hugs the other man before taking a fork full of the confection. He nods his head, "Not bad. I make better, though."

"Course you do, Boze," Jack laughs. "But I couldn't very well ask you to make your own Valentine's Day present, now could I?"

"There's only one piece, Jack," the younger man points out. "So, it wasn't just me who got some, was it?"

"What's sharing happiness amongst friends?" the brunette grins with teeth.

\---

The team is called in on Valentine's Day. Bozer doesn't seem to mind that his roommates are leaving this time, because he's made plans with a girl he wants to entertain at the house while they're gone.

"You know what I just realized?" Jack remarks as he drives to DXS headquarters. "I still have junk in an apartment that's lease is coming up in a few days. I gotta get my act together and move the rest of the way in."

"You have more?" Mac jokes.

\- - -

"This latest mission is very dangerous and delicate," Thornton starts off the mission briefing. "An experimental bio weapon has been stolen and will be auctioned off at an extravagant gala."

"What sort of bio weapon are we talking about?" Jack asks, not liking the mission already.

"One that can target a specific type of people at a genetic level," his boss answers.

"Wait," Mac's arms uncross as his eyes widen. "Genetic? As in the gene that gives Enchanted people their powers?"

"Not specifically," Thornton says stiffly.

"Someone is squirreled away to make weapons specifically designed to kill Enchanted people?" Jack accuses, glaring at his boss and friend. 

"No," Thornton puts an icy edge to the small word. "The bio weapon is just as deadly to someone who has the gene for blue eyes or brown hair. Even diabetic or Down Syndrome. It is not specifically designed to kill Enchanted people."

Jack deflates, "Sorry, Patty."

"Thornton," the woman corrects lightly, then returns her focus to the monitors. "Mac will be supplied with an invitation, Nikki will be tech support, and Jack will provide the getaway."

"Now, come on," Jack's anger flares yet again. "You want to send Mac in alone? Are the higher ups insane?"

"Enchanted people are not allowed at the gala," Thornton explains, bringing up a picture of some sort of machine. "There are sensors that will scan the guests and set off an alarm if the gene is detected."

"I can handle it, Jack," Mac assures his partner.

"What, you're going to waltz in there, bid the highest marker and walk out?" Jack says, unconvinced.

"The DXS will not be supplying any amount of money to purchase the weapon," his boss says.

"Oh, so he's stealing it alone. SO much better."

"I said I can handle it, Jack," Mac repeats, pushing confidence towards his partner. "Besides, I won't be alone. Nikki will be in the security cameras to watch over me and you'll be close enough to get to me if things go wrong."

Jack lowers his head with a sigh, "I still don't like it."

"Too bad, Agent Dalton," Thornton says. "Pack and prep. Plane leaves in thirty."

\- -

At the gala, Mac goes in looking to all the world like the newest version of James Bond. The blonde has to ignore Jack's fears that press constantly in his mind as he makes his way towards his destination. During the theft, something goes wrong and he has to make a run for it.

On his end, Jack has to improvise when a guard finds him. He knocks the guy out just as his partner comes barreling towards him with a wave of armed men on his heels.

"I told you I didn't like this!" Jack shouts as he guns the boat to escape the enemy.

When it's obvious they won't be able to escape with the boat, Mac turns it into a weapon and targets it at their enemy. The two agents make a swim for shore then walk the rest of the way to where Nikki is waiting for them in the van.

"Don't tell me you're going to add 'we need to swim a few laps a day' to our routine," Jack comments breathlessly as he walks beside his partner. "It's hard enough getting out of bed to go for those runs."

"You've been doing better than me getting out of the house every day," Mac compliments the man, also out of breath. The van is in sight now and he smiles. "At least we can rest from here on out. I hope Nikki isn't too worried."

"Hey, Nikki," Jack calls slightly as they round the back of the van. "Did you see what Mac did?"

The back doors open but there's no sign of Nikki inside the vehicle.

"What?" the brunette looks around. "Nikki?"

"Hey there, Jackie."

Jack draws his weapon on instinct as Murdoc steps onto the street. The man lifts a hand to wiggle his fingers at the agents. 

"I told you I'd be seeing you again," Murdoc says with a smile.

"How did you escape?" Jack demands to know. "And what did you do to Nikki?"

"You mean my fearless leader?" Murdoc tilts his head. "Why nothing. She's a wonderful person."

"Leader? Now you've really flipped your lid," Jack steps closer to the other man. "Tell me where she is- Right. Now."

"I'm here, Jack," Nikki says calmly. 

Both Jack and Mac turn to their teammate and can't believe their eyes. Nikki is holding a weapon...and pointing it at their heads.

"But...Why?" Jack asks, unable to wrap his brain around what he was seeing, his arms lowering without him noticing as he stares into the eyes of his friend.

"I'm Enchanted, Jack," Nikki tells him. "My parents were regular people and my mother gave birth to me at home. I was never tested for the gene. Never Sealed. I also never lost my mind."

"You're part of The Cause," Mac realizes.

"I started The Cause," Nikki corrects. "When I saw the way our people were being treated...I couldn't stand by anymore. If those who aren't like us can't learn to live with us, then they can learn to live in fear of us!"

"No, Nikki, that isn't the right way to see things!" Jack argues, moving towards his teammates.

"Stay back, Jack!" the woman orders, pointing the gun to him. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Why now?" Mac asks as his partner freezes in his spot. "After all this time, after all we went through together, why throw all of that away?"

"I thought I knew how deep the evil of man went," Nikki scoffs a disgusted breath. "Then I learned about a weapon designed to kill us! There was no way I was going to give that back to the hands of people who would readily use it. It was time for me to step out and do something. To sever ties and completely throw myself into my work. Into The Cause."

"So, what? You're going to abandon us?" Jack snaps. "You're like family to me, Nikki! How can you stand there and point a gun at me?"

"We're closer than family, Jack," the woman smiles. "We're the same race."

"All humans are the same 'race'," Mac corrects.

For the first time since meeting her, Mac sees a cold glare on Nikki's face. It's distorted and unpleasant, and pointed in his direction.

"You are not like us. You are a good man, Mac. I'll give you that. But you can never understand."

"Then make us understand!" Jack pleads. 

"I can't," Nikki shakes her head. "This is taking too long already. The only reason I'm even having this conversation is to offer you something, Jack."

"I'm not joining you," the brunette tells her angrily.

"I didn't think you would," the woman smirks. "What I want to offer you is freedom. From Mac." she lifts a hand away from the weapon. "I can undo your Bond."

"O~Oh!" Murdoc does a full body shiver. "Thing are getting really interesting now."

"Shut up!" Jack barks at him, then turns a strange expression back to Nikki.

"My power is to break the Bonds of Keepers over Enchanted without taking their powers away," Nikki explains, hand extended to the brunette and eyes locked on his. "The Seal will vanish. You'll have your powers. You'll be free to do whatever you want."

"What about the DXS?" Mac asks as his partner visibly struggles. "They'll go after you for this betrayal and Jack because he's still supposed to work for them for another two years."

"We can supply Jack with a cover identity and get him to safety," Nikki counters, not even glancing at the other blonde. "Jack. You don't have to join us, but that doesn't mean we'll abandon you. If you want out of this trapped life, just say the word. It doesn't hurt, I promise."

"It doesn't," Murdoc interrupts the agents again. "I can attest to that. A bit of a light show, though, but it adds to the dramatics."

Jack holsters his weapon with a few breathy chuckles. Mac watches his friend with concern while Nikki raises an eyebrow to the behavior.

"Of course it's going to hurt," Jack says with a deeper tone. He lifts watery eyes to his teammate holding a weapon at him. "Unlike you...I put my heart into this team. Maybe not at first, but definitely now. I care about you, about Mac, about Patty- I can't believe you're still pointing that thing at me."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Nikki grimaces with the apology. "But that has nothing to do with what I'm offering you."

"You think that every Enchanted person connected with a Keeper is miserable," Jack states, his deeper tone rising slightly at the end. "Even before I was Bonded to Mac, I knew that wasn't true."

"Jack, you can't honestly-"

"AND!" Jack snaps over Nikki's interruption. "I happen to like, want, and need my Bond with Mac. So, no, you can keep your offer to break my heart further. I'm good."

The air stills as Mac stares at his partner and Nikki scowls. Murdoc lets out a long, low whistle.

"That was wonderfully meaningful," Murdoc remarks. "Can we kill them and go now?"

Jack moves to stand in front of Mac, shielding him with his own body.

"Those who I once called my friends," Nikki Chants quickly. "Let them sleep for minutes ten."

Jack turns as he falls to the ground, his eyes closing on their own. He feels Mac land on top of him before he fully falls into darkness.

 

When the pair wake again, the weapon is gone and so are Murdoc and Nikki. Mac gets up first, then offers a hand to Jack and helps him to his feet.

"We've been radio silent for too long," Jack comments, heading to the van. "Thornton probably has the coast guard out looking for us. I'm surprised the bad guys haven't found us by now."

"Jack," Mac grabs the man by the arm to stop him. He struggles with what to say. Nikki's betrayal felt like a dagger to his heart. Anger burned like a fire in his head, self-blame twisted in his gut. There were so many things going on inside him, that he couldn't discern what was his emotions and what was being sent to him via the Bond.

"If she uses that weapon to kill people, Mac," Jack turns anguished eyes to his partner. "I'll never forgive myself."

"If she does, it will be her choice," his partner argues.

"Just this once," the brunette says calmly, pulling the other man's fingers off his arm. "I'm going to ignore your good sense and let myself feel like crap."

"Jack-!" Mac tries but is interrupted by several military individuals rushing into the area. They point their weapons at the two men, a few of them cocking them loudly in the night air.

"Agents MacGyver and Dalton?" one of them steps forwards to address the men. "Where is Agent Carpenter?"

"She's gone," Jack tell him. "I need to speak with Director Thornton. Something real bad happened."

The man nods to the brunette, then directs his people to lower their weapons and herd the two men to an awaiting van.

\- - -

Back at DXS headquarters, Jack and Mac are given a chance to change into a fresh set of clothes before being brought to the debriefing room. Thornton is already there, looking over an open file in her hands. 

Jack opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. He turns his head away and motions for Mac to take over.

"Nikki is the leader of The Cause," the blonde starts and Thornton puts her file down. 

 

It only takes a few minutes to go over what had happened, but it seems like forever to Mac. The longer he takes to explain things, the more horrible he physically feels about it. Jack begins to pace the room at some point, only stopping when Mac finishes.

"I know I don't have to tell you how bad this is," Thornton says, looking between the two men. "Agent Carpenter never showed any signs of being Enchanted or a double agent. You two will be put under a microscope for this."

"What about you?" Jack asks, finally finding his voice over his own emotions. "Are they going to use this to fire you?"

"They might," the woman inclines her head. "But I won't go down without a fight. I've worked to hard- We," she corrects. "Have worked too hard. Things are going to get rough, but we'll pull through. We always have."

The doors to the debriefing room open and four people in military uniforms enter. Two stay at the door while the others march right up to Jack and put handcuffs on his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Mac shouts as they start to drag his partner away. "Jack did nothing wrong!"

"The situation is being analyzed," a man in a suit says as he enters the room. Jack doesn't fight as he's lead out. The newcomer straightens his tie then says, "I'm this branch's new director, Andrew Jond. I think you met my older brother, Sergeant Scott Jond?"

"Why am I being replaced?" Thornton inquires calmly.

"Because an agent from your best team just turned traitor and you had no idea," Andrew Jond replies with a cold tone. "Now," he snaps his fingers to the two remaining men. "Take Agent MacGyver into custody while we figure this all out."

Mac lets himself be dragged off like his partner. They do it without handcuffs, so the blonde surmises that the ones they used on his partner were to Seal his powers.

He's put in a cement walled room with absolutely nothing in it. As the men leave him and lock the door, his mind starts to devise ways to get out.

Plan in place, Mac sits on the ground and tries to reach out to Jack through their Bond. It's more difficult than usual, most likely due to the handcuffs, but he eventually latches on to the familiar 'essence' (for lack of a better word) of the man. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slow, allowing the calm to reach his partner while letting him know he wasn't alone. 

He's fairly certain what he feels back is sarcasm, but it's hard to tell since it's only a feeling.

-

Jack is chained to a metal table and left alone. He looks the cuffs over and lets out a quiet curse when he sees the tell-tale marks of the Seals to bind his powers. There's another chair in the room, so he can only surmise that he's going to be interrogated. 

'They think I'm with her. They're going to assume it because we're both Enchanted.' He sighs as he lowers his head to the cool of the table. 'I hope I can convince them otherwise.'

As the worry starts to build up, a sudden wave of calm reaches him. He smiles, recognizing Mac's influence sooner than he has in the past. His Keeper is trying to keep him relaxed even when he's not in the same room as him. He tries his best to respond positively, but it feels sort of sarcastic in his head.

-

The door to each man's room opens. Thornton steps into Mac's room while Director Jond steps into Jack's.

-(Mac)-

"How's Jack? What's going on?" the blonde asks his boss before the door closes behind her.

"He's being questioned," Thornton says coolly. "I'm leaving in a few minutes, since I've been relieved of my position, but I wanted to stop by to say my goodbyes."

"Can't you do anything, Thornton?" Mac pleads. "We need to figure out how Murdoc escaped custody. We have to try and tack down Nikki. We don't have TIME for useless questions!"

"That's not what the higher ups are thinking," his boss remarks. She shifts closer to the agent. "You and I both know what they will get from Jack, here," she emphasizes the last word. "When that happens...He'll be moved off-sight." She pauses as the blonde translates the second meaning to her words. Solemnly she adds, "They might try to 'assimilate' Jack."

Mac's heart stops beating for a second as his body freezes in horror. 'Assimilation' of an Enchanted person was drug-induced obedience. The process was extremely dangerous and many people, even in government circles, were against it. The details of the process were vague, but anything that forces the mind to bend in ways it wasn't supposed to was wrong beyond proper words of description. 

"They can't do that to him."

"They will."

"I won't let them!"

"You won't have a choice in the matter," Thornton looks to her watch and frowns. "I have to go." She looks back up at her agent. "I only have a few minutes before my exit. I really hope to never see you again, Mac. At least not here."

With those parting words, Thornton turns on her heels and leaves the room.

Mac fakes shock for all of two seconds, then gets to work on his escape. Without plainly saying it, Thornton let him know that he needed to get out, with Jack, and to do it quickly. He would head to the parking garage to meet up with her and hope that he didn't misunderstand her offer to help them escape.

He has his hands in the wall and the keypad opening in record time. He quickly knocks out the guard with a double fisted hit to the base of his neck, then drags him into the room before running down the halls towards the other interrogation room.

-(Jack)-

"Jack Dalton," Director Jond states the name as he takes a seat across from the brunette. "How long have you been conspiring with Nikki Carpenter to infiltrate and betray the DXS?"

"Well," Jack huffs out the word with a sigh. "I've been working with Nikki ever since you guys piggy backed her to my team. After, of course," he adds as he leans forwards. "You got me to agree to a Bond with Mac that activated my powers."

"Your Bond with Angus MacGyver occurred in the field, during a mission, and in no way was coerced by this agency," the director counters.

"But you, or whoever you work for, were hoping something dire would occur and it would happen," the Enchanted accuses the man.

"Your petty blame aside, Dalton," the other man deflects. "When, during your association with Carpenter, did she approach you with her plans to defect from this agency?"

"Nikki never told me she was going to quit you guys. Not that I blame her."

"When did you discover her to be one of your kind?"

"I don't like that term," Jack remarks darkly. 

Director Jond raises an eyebrow, "When did you discover her to be an Enchanted, like yourself?"

"I didn't know until she pointed a gun at me."

"Allegedly."

Jack huffs an angry laugh. "So you'll believe me when I tell you my teammate has gone dark side, but you won't believe me when I say I had no part in it?"

"You worked along side Carpenter for almost a year, Dalton," the other man points out. "To be in close proximity with someone for so long must have given some sort of inclination to an ulterior motive."

"It would have been nice if that were so," the agent says. "But that's not what happened. Nikki tricked us all. I had no idea. Mac had no idea. I doubt even Thornton would have guessed it. She always supported my Bond with Mac! You know what?" Jack leans back, his muscles still tense even as he makes himself look relaxed. "I wouldn't put it passed her to be faking this whole thing. You guys have her on a mission or something? Huh? Got her going undercover?"

"We cannot mimic the powers of an Enchanted person," Director Jond says.

"But her powers aren't ordinary," Jack counters. "She says she can take away the Seals on Enchanted people. That she can break Bonds. How often would she have to prove that?"

"Enough to get Murdoc on her team," the other man reasons. "He works without a Keeper and now we know why. He doesn't need one. His Seal has been removed. We have reason to believe that the man with the ice powers and his friends are also free of Seals and still functioning with their powers. Which, as your Keeper should have explained to you, is a danger to everyone."

"Yeah, I met a woman who explained it all to clearly for me," Jack growls, thinking back to the Enchanted girl from Japan. He sighs, wishing he could rub at his face with his hands, but unable to with them chained to the table. "Listen, Jond. I don't know what you expect to get from me. I told you what happened. That's all I've got to say on the matter."

The Director smiles unpleasantly. It makes Jack's stomach churn.

"We shall see, Dalton," the man says as he rises to his feet. He looks the Enchanted over carefully, his smile growing larger. "I think you'll have a lot more to say. Once we get you into a more...facilitating area."

"What does that mean?" Jack barks, trying to get up. The other man ignores him as he goes to the door. "You can't keep me! I did nothing wrong! I have rights!"

"Wrong!" Director Jond barks back louder, turning back to the agent. "You belong to the government, Dalton. You're nothing more than a weapon to be used at our discretion. I recommend coming to terms with that. It will make the assimilation easier."

Jack stills as the other man walks out of the room. He didn't know what the vile man was talking about, but considering how Star Trek used the word 'assimilate' he knew it couldn't be good.

No sooner does the door close behind Director Jond, it opens again. A man in a military uniform steps in, his cap pushed down low on his head to hide his face.

"Wait a minute now," Jack pleads as the man steps over to him. "At least let me say goodbye to my other teammates. As an Enchanted I reserve the right to say bye to my Keeper!"

"You can tell me whatever you want later, Jack," Mac whispers as he lifts his head for his partner to see his face. "For now, though, why don't you and I make a run for it?"

"How?" Jack starts, then stops when he remembers the security cameras in the room. He pretends to get angry. "You can't treat human beings like this!"

Mac undoes the chains and loosens the cuffs enough for Jack to pull his wrists free, but keeps them on. He lifts his friend up by the arm and forcefully takes him out of the room.

Jack keeps quiet, making a solemn face as if a defeated man, as Mac pulls him down the halls and towards the parking garage. 

"Now what?" Jack asks once they are in a camera blind spot. He gets out of the cuffs and drops them to the ground to rub at his wrists.

"Looking for a sign," Mac answers, scanning the area for Thornton. He sees a scattered pile of paperclips in front of a black car and pats his partner. "This way."

Mac runs to the car and tries the driver's side door. It opens and he sees the keys in the cup holder. Without prompting, Jack gets in the passenger's side as his partner takes the driver's and starts the car.

"How did you escape and prep a getaway car so fast?" the brunette asks, sounding impressed as his partner drives out of the parking garage.

"Thornton did it," the blonde explains. "She visited me in my cell. Told me what they were going to do to you. We knew that escape was the best plan."

 

Jack waits until the DXS headquarters is long gone from the rear view mirrors before asking, "What's assimilation?"

Mac's grip on the wheel tightens as he focuses on driving.

"Nothing humane," the blonde says lowly.

"Does Thornton know?"

"It's one of the things she's fighting against."

"Is she safe?" Jack asks quietly.

"Yeah," Mac smiles reassuringly to his partner. "She was on her way out after she left me. They won't be able to pin our escape on her since she wasn't around when it happened. I think she would have been more instrumental, but that would mean abandoning all the work to stop Enchanted abuse."

"Nikki might have done that anyway," Jack sounds lost now and Mac can feel the other man's pain. He tries to assure him, but he feels just as lost and betrayed so it doesn't work.

"I'm sure Nikki had her reasons," Mac says softly, hoping he was right.

"There is never a good enough reason to betray your friends," his partner counters.

Silence reigns in the car as Mac continues to drive. They'll have to leave the state. Lay low and try and get some money and supplies. The problem is, from where? Mac knew he couldn't go to his mother's. There will be agents watching both his and Jack's families for any signs of them. They'll be considered criminals now. He can only hope that Bozer will be left alone.

 

\---


	16. Heartache

"Do you know where you're driving to?" Jack asks after a few hours.

"Not really," Mac confesses. "I've been trying to decide where to drive to, but I assumed 'as far away from DXS headquarters as possible' was a good start."

"They didn't take my wallet yet, so I have a few bucks on me," the brunette comments, reaching for the item. "You think you can get us to a bus station? Because we should dump this vehicle just in case and head out."

"But where, Jack?" the blonde prompts. "We can't go to any of our family. None of our friends. Do we just hide out in an abandoned cabin somewhere?"

"Yes and no," his partner comments. He suddenly stiffens. "Do you think Bozer will be okay? Do you think they'll go after him too?"

"He's a civilian with no attachments to the government or the Enchanted, other than his affiliation with us."

"But will him knowing us be enough to make the DXS go after him?"

"Not if they want to avoid an incident," Mac grins. "Boze has a daily vlog and is the president of a small, but diverse, Enchanted Defenders Group."

"Why did it sound like you capitalized the 'D' and 'G' in those last words?" Jack jokes.

"It's the legitimate name if his group," his partner explains. "My point is: If Bozer suddenly fell off the face of the earth, people would notice."

"And the internet's opinion has been growing steadily more important over the years," the brunette muses.

"Bozer will be fine," Mac says firmly. "Now...Where do you think we should go?"

Jack chuckles despite the situation, "To an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere."

\- - -

Mac pays with cash for two bus tickets, the military jacket abandoned and his cap pushed down low to disguise his face. He and Jack sit in the back and don't talk during the entire trip, taking turns to sleep so that people will ignore them.

At the end of the line, and in a less security camera covered place, Jack wears the cap and orders the tickets to their next stop. They resume their silence until they reach the next stop where they jump to yet another bus.

 

Twenty hours of travel later, the two men are out of cash and walking off the bus in Texas. 

Jack takes point as he guides his friend down the early morning streets of the neighborhood. The brunette checks the driver's side door of every vehicle they pass until one of them opens for him. With a small smirk, he gets in and finds the keys in the glove compartment.

"Sorry, man," Jack remarks as he settles in to drive and Mac gets in the passenger's side. "Gotta borrow your ride."

 

Jack takes back roads to avoid as many cameras as possible. Silence still looms between the two, as if breaking it would cause a problem that neither of them were prepared to deal with.

On a long strip of road, with trees stretching as far as the eye can see on either side, Jack drives off the paved road to make his own through a path just large enough for the vehicle. The brunette slows dramatically to an almost crawling pace, which is needed as they bump over rocks and dip in ditches.

Mac, who had felt the silence unbearable, finally breaks it. "Where are we going?"

"I told you," his partner replies.

"No you didn't. Not really," the blonde points out almost angrily when his friend opens his mouth to counter him. "You can't seriously be thinking we can hide out in some cabin in the woods. If it's an old fishing cabin from your childhood, the DXS might know about it."

"They'll have to be the most ridiculously thorough organization whose sole mission is to bring me in to know about this place," Jack says with confidence, a small smile on his face. "Trust me, Mac. I know what I'm doing. We're almost there too, so just hold on."

With a sigh, Mac tries to relax in his seat. He was ready to stop for a while. To be able to breathe. He was tired- No, exhausted. He wanted to sleep for a week, then wake up to a world that made sense again.

The car stops and Jack tosses the keys back in the glove compartment before getting out. The brunette immediately gets to work covering the stolen vehicle with a tarp that was covering a stacked pile of wood as Mac gets out to look the cabin over. 

It was what you'd expect when thinking about a cabin in the woods. Log structure, slanted roof, stone chimney, small deck with crooked stairs, and a earie feeling of abandonment. 

Mac looks over to Jack as the man starts picking up branches to go on top of the tarp.

"You runaway here often?" he asks, assuming the other man had by how easily he found the tarp.

"Once or twice," the brunette huffs as he places an especially large bunch on the top of the car. He looks to the cabin. "It ain't mine, but we're welcome to stay here."

"Is the real owner going to find us and kick us out?" the blonde asks, hoping Jack was friends with whoever it was at least if that happened.

"No," Jack says, then laughs. "Well, I hope not. They might have forgotten what I look like since it's been a few years." He brushes his hands together to knock the dirt off as he walks to the other man. "We'll be walking into the dangerous territory of newlyweds, Mac. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Please tell me that you actually know the people who live here," the blonde says worriedly.

Jack lifts one hand and puts the other over his heart, "Scouts honor."

Mac lets out a breath. "Then you better go ahead and knock before they call the cops about two strange men talking in their front yard."

With a chuckle, Jack jogs over to the cabin and knocks loudly on the door.

"Hey, lovebirds!" he shouts with a large grin. "It's me, Jack Dalton! You think you can let me and my buddy in for a second? It's a bit of an emergency."

Nothing but nature answers the brunette. Jack's smile falters as he knocks again.

"Justin? Riley?" He turns back to his partner. "I guess they're out. Makes sense, I guess. Just because you live somewhere, doesn't mean you have to be there all the time."

Even isolated in the woods, Mac feels exposed. He checks under the welcome mat, then the uppermost area of the door, before going to the small potted plant.

"What are you-?" Jack's question is answered by his partner finding a key. "Ah."

"Hopefully your friends will be understanding," Mac says as he unlocks the door.

The inside of the cabin looks much nicer than it's outside. The log walls are still there, but the place is fully furnished. The kitchen area has an oven, microwave, fridge, and even a few hand towels folded neatly on the counters. The living room has couches and lazy chairs purposely pointed towards the fireplace. There are rugs and side tables with vases, pictures on the walls. If it weren't for the location and outer look of abandonment, the cabin would be a perfect home.

"No one's been here for a few weeks," Mac realizes when he sees the amount of dust collected on the counter. 

"They must have gone on vacation then," Jack guesses as he heads for a back room. "Riley's really particular about where things go, so don't move anything."

"Riley?" the blonde questions, following the other man. 

"My second cousin, I think once removed, I can honestly never understand the mathematics of the thing," his partner explains as he rests a hand on an old ham radio that was sitting on a desk. There were a few clear boxes of wires and parts for the radio as well as some tools and a chair for the desk, but otherwise the room was void of things. "She and I used to play around in the forests a lot when we were kids."

"I take it Justin is her husband and this is their house?" the brunette adds as he looks the radio over. "Is this their only form of communication?"

"Other than their cell phones, yeah," Jack nods, patting the radio before heading out of the room. "Wanna see if they left any food in the kitchen?"

The pair enter the kitchen again and Mac takes a seat on a stool as his partner looks through the cabinets. Jack chuckles as he pulls out two cans of soup and a box of crackers. In the fridge, he finds an unopened bottle of apple juice.

Jack finds and rinses a pot, then puts in the soup to heat. He leans back to watch the food cook, before speaking again.

"After I was Sealed, my parents moved to Texas to make sure that I wouldn't be forced into becoming Bonded. We had some family here; mostly cousins." Jack crosses his arms as he tries to get comfortable in his position against the counter. "Riley is Enchanted too and lived with her Mom about an hour away. This place," he motions to the cabin briefly. "It sits right in the middle of our houses."

The soup starts to steam and Jack finds a spoon to give it a stir before continuing.

"On the weekends, we'd ride our bikes to our half-way mark to meet up and talk. She helped me when my Dad was shipped off and I tried to explain to her why boys were so stupid," he huffs a laugh and Mac finds himself smiling like he was remembering the memory with his partner. "When we were twelve, she met this guy who she really liked so she invited him to our meetings. I was a little ticked off at first, -I mean, it was OUR time together- but the guy was actually pretty nice, so I let it slide."

The fond smile falls from Jacks face as the soup starts to boil.

"Then my Dad died and I decided to join the military. My cousin's friend became her boyfriend and he decided to become a Keeper for her; in case she ever wanted to get her powers or if the military decided they were going to up and force it on her. They actually performed the ritual the day I shipped out. They showed me their wrists as my bus drove off."

Jack turns the heat off completely, then rummages in the cabinets and drawers for bowls, spoons, and some cups. He pours out two servings, then gets himself a stool to sit at the counter with in order to eat.

"The day I called home, Riley told me that her future husband was nearly finished building their dream home." The smile returns to Jack's face as he looks around the cabin. "Right where we used to meet as kids." 

"They sound like really nice people," Mac comments as he drops a few crackers into his soup. 

"I only hang with the best," his partner jokes with a light shove to the shoulder. "You're going to love Riley, Mac. She's special like you. Can do amazing things on computers. But don't fawn over her too much. Don't want to make Justin jealous."

"Of course," the blonde grins as he brings a spoonful to his lips.

They men have barely finished their food when there's a sound of a motorcycle approaching. The two agents rush to the windows to get a look at who's coming. The motorcycle parks beside the hidden car and a female figure with dark green jeans and a black leather jacket gets off the vehicle to remove the black helmet hiding their face. Underneath the helmet is a young woman with raven black hair and a deep, concerned frown.

"Riley," Jack breathes with a goofy grin as he runs to the front door. 

Mac watches the woman's attention turn towards the open door and his face mimics the hers when she breaks into a bright smile.

"Jack!" Riley runs, carelessly dropping the helmet so she can wrap both arms around the slightly taller man. "When did you get here? Why are you here? Where's your partner? How badly are you in trouble?"

"How is it that you know I'm in trouble?" Jack chuckles. 

Mac feels some of the heavy weight on his chest ease as his partner pulls his cousin into the cabin, one arm slung across her shoulders. Riley stiffens when she lays eyes on Mac, her face becoming guarded as she narrows her eyes at him.

"You weren't joking when you said he was a kid," Riley remarks dryly.

Jack starts laughing while Mac's cheeks heat up and he rolls his eyes.

"Riley," Jack pats his cousin on the shoulder. He points to the blonde, "This is my Keeper, MacGyver."

"Mac," the blonde corrects, reaching to shake hands with the woman,

Riley takes it with a firm grip, "Are you treating Jack right?"

"About as well as he treats me," Mac returns.

The woman smiles, "Then I guess it isn't that great."

Without thinking about it, Mac looks down at their joined hands. Riley's sleeve has ridden up just enough for him to clearly view the outline of a Seal on her exposed wrist, but it's faded grey, almost like a scar. The friendly smile falters as he lets the woman's hand go and looks up at her eyes instead.

"So, where's Justin?" Jack asks as Mac's heart clenches tightly in his chest with the answer he already knows.

Riley's eyes dart back and forth as they focus on the blonde, realization that he knew shows on her face before she slowly turns to her cousin. Mac can feel the worry begin to spring up in his partner's mind as the woman hesitates to answer. 

"Justin is...Well, he..." Riley sighs as she looks away, her eyes wet with tears that she quickly wipes away. "He's dead, Jack."

"What?" Jack whispers, all traces of his earlier excitement gone.

"My mom got together with a guy who was abusive," Riley explains, body still turned towards her cousin but not looking him in the eyes. "I tried to help her get out of it, so he turned on me. When I fought back...he..."

Jack steps forwards to wrap his arms around his cousin.

"Take your time, Ri," he says softly, running a hand gently through her hair.

"He tried to kill me and Justin stopped him," Riley finishes brokenly. 

Mac's head is bombarded with grief and he takes a quiet, steadying breath as he continues to watch his friend continue to hold his cousin. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," he offers softly, unable to think of anything else TO say but feeling the need to break the heavy gloom filling the cabin.

Jack pulls back to kiss Riley on her forehead, then he lifts her hand to kiss at the Seal. When he pulls back, his eyes widen at the look of it.

The brunette looks to his partner with a worried expression. "Why is her Seal like that, Mac?"

Keeping his voice low, Mac answers, "When an Enchanted's Keeper dies, their powers are locked away forever. The Seal fades away, and they cannot Bond with another Keeper to get them back."

Riley shrugs as she steps away. "I say good riddance to powers."

"I know that's a load of crap," Jack tells her as he watches her go. "I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to Justin, Riley. If there's anything I can do for you. Just name it."

"You're not here to talk about my problems, Jack," his cousin remarks. "What has happened?"

"We're hiding out from our previous employers before they can try to brainwash me," Jack says lightly, returning to the bowls of soup to clean up. "No biggie."

"I swear, you'd think a pole through your side was 'no biggie'," Riley growls. "Brainwash you? Are you talking about Assimilation?"

"You know about that?" Mac asks, surprised.

"Justin-" she pauses, clears her throat, then continues. "My Keeper came across a few articles about it online. It wasn't detailed, but there was enough in there for us to know it wasn't anything pleasant."

"Well, you can count me out on their little plan," Jack assures his cousin as he starts to wash. "In the mean time, we've got to hide out at yours."

"If that's okay," Mac adds, still feeling an ache in his chest and sadness pounding in his head.

"I come here every few weeks to clean," Riley says as an answer, looking the place over with sad eyes. "Someone should probably live in it after all the work that has been done to it."

Mac waits until Jack finishes with the dishes before asking, "Who uses the radio?"

"It belonged to Justin," Riley answers. "It was his hobby. With the way Jack bragged, you probably know how to work it, am I right?"

"I was known to take two or three apart in my youth," the blonde smirks.

"What are we going to do with a radio?" Jack asks his partner. "I thought we were trying to hide out, not get found."

"Thornton seemed to have a plan," Mac tells him. "She'll try to contact us when she's ready and we'll have to have a way for her to do that when she does."

"How?" the brunette presses. "By keeping the radio on twenty-four seven and having it roam randomly through the frequencies?"

"Or you could tell me her number and I could hack her phone so you could talk to her," Riley offers.

The two men look to the woman with matching looks of surprise.

"What?" she shrugs. "With the way they make phones these days, it's harder to hack eBay."

"But won't they be able to trace the hack back to you?" Jack says worriedly.

"Not if I use the right program and use a randomizer with an internet café router," his cousin answers. She smiles at the man's continued confusion. "In other words, no. I can do the hack without being caught, especially if this Thornton guy doesn't want others finding out about it."

"HER name is really Patty," Jack corrects as he moves to pour himself a cup of juice. "And the people we used to work for don't care what their employees want."

"I didn't realize a think tank could be so ruthless," Riley frowns.

"We worked for a clandestine group called the DXS," her cousin corrects blandly, then takes a gulp of juice as it sinks in. "Sorry, Ri, I was a spy."

Mac runs a hand through his hair as he sighs as his partner's slip up.

"She would have been safer if she didn't know," he point out angrily.

"I can handle any lie detector test known to man," Riley informs the blonde. "Besides, I knew Jack wouldn't be excused from his military tour to join a brain squad. No offense Jack," she winks at the man who merely lifts his cup to her. 

"Still..." Mac sighs, giving up on the subject. "Okay," he decides. "We give it a week, then we try to make contact."

"And Riley can keep an eye on the news for us in case something dire happens?" Jack extends the request/suggesting to the two other occupants of the room.

"That's a good idea," Riley nods.

"Yeah," Mac agrees, then adds, "But don't try to reach out without telling us. And you have to keep up your regular routine while we're here. We don't want people becoming suspicious."

Riley lowers her head as she looks away. "You don't have to worry about that. I don't have much of a 'normal routine' anymore."

The sadness from earlier returns full force, bringing with it an uncomfortable silence.

Jack rounds the counter to wrap his cousin up in his arms again, this time from the back.

"You're doing better than I would have," the brunette remarks softly. "I know I'll forever owe Justin for what he did for me."

"You?" Riley huffs quietly.

"Yeah," Jack returns as he tightens his hold shortly for a squeezing hug. "He kept you in my life. There's no way to repay that debt."

Mac steps out of the room to look the radio over. He felt like he was intruding and wanted to give the cousins their space. Of course, he couldn't escape the feelings that were constantly thrumming under his skin, but at least there would be a visible separation for the two. A small bit of privacy.

 

\---


	17. Two-Way Whump

There's a soft whisper of footsteps, a hiss near the front door, then a shift of air as moonlight slowly enters into the cabin.

"Give it a week? What sort of idiot do you take me for?"

Mac's tensed shoulders drop as a light is turned on behind him. He closes the door with a sigh as he turns to Jack who was glaring at him from a chair in the living room.

The frown on Jack's face deepens as he continues to glare at his partner.

"You were going to leave me here and try to make contact with Thornton."

"Not directly," Mac defends weakly as he leans against the door.

"You were going to abandon me here!" Jack accuses, rising to his feet suddenly, his arms dropping to keep his clenched fists at his sides. "We're partners, Mac! On top of that, we're Bonded! Why would your regularly intelligent brain think this stupid plan was plausible?"

"Jack," the blondes shrinks under the other man's hurt tone and harshening glare. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to risk your safety. I just...I wanted to..."

Mac looks to the floor in between him and the other man, unable to look at any part of his partner as shame heats his cheeks.

"You wanted to go after Nikki because you feel responsible," Jack says knowingly. "Well, news flash, Mac! So do I!"

"But if the government gets their hands on you-"

"And you think they'll just ignore you?"

"I'm only your Keeper!"

"Exactly! If they have you, they might as well have me!"

Mac startles, his eyes darting up to gape at the tears starting to fall down his partner's face.

"We're connected," Jack tells him. "We're friends. Partners. Keeper and Enchanted. If anything were to happen to you..." he pauses, neck and face red as more tears spill. He forces out, "It would kill me."

The glare is gone, completely replaced with a pleading look mixed with agony as Jack stares into Mac's softening eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Jack," Mac repents, stepping away from the door. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Good," the brunette nods, then lifts an hand to furiously wipe at his face. "Man. It feels good to get a cry out though. I've had everything bottled up for too long."

The blonde smiles despite the deeper meaning of the words as he wipes at his own face quickly and steps over to the other man.

"So," Jack sniffs, putting his hands on his hips. "What's the REAL plan?"

"There's no telling what Nikki has in store for that bio weapon," Mac muses aloud. "We need to track her down. If nothing else, we have to get that weapon back."

"But where do we start?" 

"That's where my ideas hit a wall."

"Right," Jack nods. He briefly points to a can in the other man's hand. "Nice touch with the WD-40, by the way. I was going to catch you when the door creaked."

"It was with the supplies for the radio," the blonde shrugs, putting the can on the kitchen counter.

"Hey," Jack picks it back up and hands it back to the younger man. "I told you, Riley likes things in their proper place. Go put it back."

"Right. Sorry."

\- - -

Hours later, Jack gasps awake from a nightmare. He runs from his room to Mac's, turning on lights as he goes so he doesn't run into anything. 

The blonde is already awake, having been thrown out of his own dreams by a sudden, unpleasant feeling.

"Who does Nikki hate more than anybody else?" Jack prompts the other man before his eyes have a chance to adjust to the turned on light.

"Uh... People who abuse Enchanted," Mac partially guesses as he rubs at his eyes.

Jack grins, "And who, or what, abuses them the most?"

"The government," the blonde realizes. "She's going to use the bomb on Washington?"

"It makes sense."

"But there are still plenty of targets at the capitol. How can we know where she'll strike?"

"There'll probably be a gathering of big-wigs or something. We should have Riley contact Thornton. Warn her and see what she knows."

"Now?" Mac looks to his watch and frowns at the time. "It's 2 AM."

Jack runs a hand over his head. 

"I guess we'll have to wait until she returns in the morning," he admits. 

As much as she wanted to, Riley couldn't get herself to sleep over in the cabin. After dinner, she had excused herself to allow the two men to rest.

"There is one person we can talk to without worrying about the government being able to hack us or listen in," Mac grins, getting out of bed.

"Who? How?" his partner questions him as he passes. "You have some sort of psychic connection with another person? I don't know how that makes me feel, dude."

The blonde goes straight for the radio room, turning on the light as he enters and immediately working with the machine to get it going.

"Won't they be scanning radio waves for S.O.S. signals?"

"Part of the government might, yes, but not the DXS. They don't consider it reliable intel anymore."

"Spoiled brats. I wonder if any of our enemies know that. Hey-" Jack smacks Mac. "How do you know that?"

"I looked into if for this specific reason," the blonde explains as the radio comes ot life. He adjusts the dials before clicking on the speaker. "Baby Bird to Momma Bird. Do you read me?"

Jack snorts into his hand and Mac gets up enough to punch him in the arm before returning to his task.

"Baby Bird to Momma Bird. Are you there?"

The radio squeals and whines as if in protest and the smile on Jack's face becomes a concerned grimace.

"Are you sure-"

"Momma Bird to Baby Bird," a woman's voice over the radio cuts the brunette off. "Do you know what time it is?"

"About midnight. So you probably didn't go to sleep yet," Mac smiles.

"Correct," the woman's voice confirms, sounding proud. "What's the sitch?"

"Firecrackers impending for the Big Top," Mac reports seriously. "No E.T.A. but I know the puppeteer."

"I know you're talking in code, but this is still weird," Jack mumbles as his curiosity builds.

"Is your second half secure?" the woman asks.

"Ready and raring to go."

"Work status?"

"Expired."

"Extended?"

"Indefinitely."

"Foe?"

"A friendly."

The radio buzzes and whines for a few moments before the woman's voice returns, lower and clear with regret, "I'm sorry, Baby Bird."

Mac shrugs despite the fact that only Jack can see it.

"How will you fly?" the voice adds after a moment.

"I'll make popsicle wings."

"Do you have supplies?"

"Back-up."

"I see."

Jack shakes his head. "I am so lost."

Mac waves a hand at him. "How would I recognize you?"

The radio crackles with static, then the woman answers, "By Washington's mistake."

"Roger," Mac nods. Then timidly, he adds, "It's been too long since the nest."

The woman chuckles before answering, "Baby Birds never really leave. See you beyond the daybreak."

"Over and out," Mac turns off the radio and turns to his still baffled partner. 

"Okay," the brunette huffs with a shake of his head. "What on earth, man?"

"Congratulations, Jack," his partner grins. "You just met my mother."

"Well, I figured as much from the code names," his partner grins. "But what the heck with all that double talk? I thought you said the DXS wasn't monitoring the radios?"

"That doesn't mean that they wouldn't alert other agencies who DID to keep an ear out for them," the blonde points out. "Besides," his cheeks turn a little pink. "It's just how things are between us when we talk over the radio."

"Us, as in you and your mother."

"She taught me more things than I taught myself."

"And what about Daddy MacGyver?"

Mac's enthusiasm vanishes as he looks away. 

"He, uh, taught me something else. Just as important but," he shrugs. "It doesn't matter. What's important now is getting Riley's help to get to Washington. We'll meet my mother there and she'll know about any government events that Nikki might be targeting."

"How long will it take us to drive there?" Jack asks, respecting his friend's desire to talk about something else. 

"Depending on traffic, about twenty-nine hours," Mac answers.

Jack whistles low, "That's a lot of time on the road."

"Maybe too much time," his partner agrees. "I know we're technically on the run but..."

"But if there's a chance that Nikki's going to use that weapon to kill a bunch of people, we can't sit around on our hands," Jack finishes for him.

"Exactly."

"Well then," Jack sighs as he pats the younger man on the shoulder. "We better get some rest then. Your brain works better with a few hours of shut-eye under your belt."

"And I'll need you bright eyed as well," his partner agrees. "so that I don't try to make any other stupid mistakes."

"Hey, what are partner's for?"

\---

"You want to what?" Riley snaps. She had returned to the cabin to bring the men supplies for breakfast and Jack had allowed Mac to take the lead in plan telling while he cooked.

"We were betrayed by a member of our team," Mac repeats the hardest part of his explanation. "She has a weapon that can be fine-tuned to kill people who have specific genes. There's no doubt in our mind that she'll want to use it on Washington, so we have to go and stop her."

"You're in hiding!" the woman shouts at them as if they didn't know. "People in hiding -With prices on their heads!- do NOT go traveling to stop assumed attacks!"

"Granted, it is a little more of an assumption," the blonde allows. "But we know we can't stand in case our guess turns out to be right." He shifts closer to the woman as she continues to look at him like he's crazy. "At the very least we have to reach out and see if there's any chatter about her. About The Cause. We have some friends in the government. People we can trust. Worst case scenario, we return here and hide out for real."

"Or you abandon this suicide mission and just stay put!" Riley snaps again. She looks to her cousin. "Are you going to keep on flipping those pancakes while your Keeper spouts nonsense?"

"Mac's the smarter one in this partnership," Jack shrugs. He flips a pancake onto a plate then fist bumps the air when it lands perfectly. He looks over to his cousin with a sober expression. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, Riley. I was going to play it off as a random visit, but then couldn't find the strength to lie to you."

"Because you knew I'd beat in your thick skull if you had," Riley growls. She turns away, her eyes downcast as she mumbles unintelligent but unpleasant sounding words.

"I'll watch out for Jack," Mac assures the woman.

"Jack will watch out for himself and Mac," the brunette counters.

"I will be watching out for the both of you," Riley loudly corrects them both.

"Riley-"

"Don't you DARE tell me I can't, Jack," the woman warns the man. Jack's mouth closes with an audible clunk of teeth.

"If you're caught with us, you might be arrested," Mac warns her.

Riley lets out a short, mocking laugh as she turns a glare to the blonde.

"What can they possibly do to me? I've lost enough already. I won't let anything happen to Jack as well."

Mac's arguments die in his throat as he recognizes the look of determination that he knows he won't be able to dissuade. He nods once to the woman, then moves to the stool to eat Jack's food.

"Breakfast makes everything better," the brunette states as he brings his offering to the other two. He puts the butter, syrup and jelly in front within reaching distance for all three of them. "While we eat, Mac can re-explain to me how he plans on getting up to Washington without taking a car."

"We will be taking a car," his partner explains. "But not for the whole way."

"I can get us a plane," Riley offers.

Mac turns to the woman, surprised. "A private plane?"

She nods with a smirk. "Everything in Texas is big, including the egos of some of the men. Jack excluded, of course."

"Thank you kindly," the brunette tilts an invisible hat.

"There's a guy at work who's been boasting about his plane and been trying to get me up in it for a while now," Riley's smirk turns into a full grin. "I don't think he'll mind two more passengers."

"We'll need to disguise ourselves," Mac turns to his partner. "Even a private air field will have security cameras."

"I look plain ugly with a mustache," Jack cringes. "But, for the sake of the world, I'm willing to wear a fake on. Maybe I should try a Bieber wig?"

"I'll get you something to wear," Riley speaks up again. "I'll be out and back as fast as I can. Make sure you're HERE," she pauses to glare at the two, "and ready to go by the time I get back."

"We'll be here, Riley," Jack assures his cousin. "But eat before you leave. You're too skinny."

\- - -

After Riley leaves, the two men clean up and settle in the living room to wait.

The silence stretches on for too long and Jack's knee starts to bounce as he makes various noises with his mouth.

"So," the brunette makes saying the word sound like it needs effort. "Whatcha wanna talk about, Mac? All this silence is making me uncomfortable."

"We could do some exercises with your powers," the blonde offers. "Maybe all the tension and stress will make it easier for you to read my mind."

"I don't want to stress-see your potty training days."

"I doubt you'd be able to go back that far, Jack."

"When were you trained? One and a half?"

"And a quarter."

"What?"

"One and a quarter."

Jack laughs, his head falling back as the noise fills the cabin.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckles.

"Jack?" Mac says softly, his eyes on his hands. "What are your parents like?"

"Well," his partner adjusts in his chair as he interlaces his fingers in his lap. "Think about your All-American sort of family and you've pretty much got it in a nutshell." He turns his head to the younger man. "You?"

"My mother is amazing," the blonde smiles softly, then it turns sour. "My father..."

Mac thinks back to what his mother told him about his father and he inwardly cringes at telling his partner about it. Maybe he should just tell him what he told everyone else. That he abandoned them. It was enough of the truth.

"Hey, it's alright," Jack assures his partner as he reaches out to pat him on his bare arm. Their Seals glow and Jack hisses as his brain fills with flashing images and screams. He puts his and away to place his fingers to his temples as the flashes increase in speed, his mind unable to make out what he was seeing.

"Jack?"

**The screams increase as a boy's voice says, "Dad?"**

"Jack?"

**There's blood. But why? Who's? **

"Jack!"

Jack blinks as the images stop flashing. Mac's concerned face takes up his vision, the other man's hands over his own as he stares down at him.

"What on earth, Mac?" the brunette whispers. "Is that why you hate guns so much?"

Mac stiffens, his hands shaking slightly as he pulls then back and straightens.

"What did you see?" he asks when he finds his voice.

"It's hard to say," Jack's brow furrows as the residual pain flares. "It looked like- No, it was." He shakes his head. "It's fading. I can't remember."

"Good... Good..." Mac nods, stepping away, his hands intertwining tightly as he wrings them together.

"Mac," Jack stands. "What was that? What did I see?"

"It's nothing," the blonde dismisses, his back to the other man.

"Don't screw with me," the brunette says harshly. "One thing I know I saw was blood. What happened?"

"It's nothing!" Mac tries again, turning back half way. "It... It happened a long time ago. I pushed the memory deep down. You shouldn't have been able to see it."

"But I did and now I'm worried about you," Jack tells his partner, staying steadfast in his spot so as not to spook the other man. "Come on, Mac. You helped me through my problems with the military. Why can't you let me help you with this?"

Mac closes his eyes, his hands trapped in a vice like grip at his chest as he tries to relax his rapidly beating heart. A wave of calm assurance reaches him and his eyes snap open as he turns to his partner.

Jack grins. "Yeah. It's really weird, right?"

"You're not-" the Keeper blinks. "How are you doing that?"

"The same way you do it for me, I suppose," the Enchanted shrugs.

"Enchanted are not supposed to be able to affect their Keepers," Mac informs the other man. "I'm supposed to be able to affect your mental well-being. Not the other way around."

"I'm also not supposed to get into your noggin," Jack opens his arms wide. "But here we are."

Mac mentally reels with the information, his heart deciding that it no longer wanted to be inside the safety of his rib cage as his vision swims.

Was he having a panic attack?

"Woah there, buddy," Jack is at his partner's side in one long stride, his arms wrapping around the other man to hold him against his chest, his hands rubbing on the younger man's back. "Take a breath, MacGyver. You're safe. I'll stop. I'm sorry."

Mac follows the instructions, closing his eyes as he takes in the deep breath that has his heart calming once again before the exhale. He opens his eyes once again and pats Jack on the chest before pulling back.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Jack frowns as he steps back. "I just wanted to make you feel better. I didn't mean to... Whatever. I'll never do it again."

"No, it's-" Mac shakes his head, takes another breath as he drops his hands to his sides. He lifts his head high to look at his partner. "It's not your fault you're especially gifted."

Jack barks a short laugh, then shifts his feet before looking back to the other man.

"You're the gifted one, Mac," the brunette tells him definitively. All merriment drops in a second. "I really am sorry. I'll keep to my side of this partnership from now on."

"I don't want you to inhibit a part of yourself," the blonde tells him. "I just didn't expect it, so it caught me off guard."

"Doesn't matter," Jack shrugs. "Maybe we should... Not talk about it anymore. What do you think Bozer is doing with the house all by himself? Wait," he raises a hand. "No. He said something about a lady. That's rude. Hey, Mac. What's your favorite color?"

"My father abandoned me and my mother when I was young."

"Is that a new Crayola color? Because it's crappy."

"Jack," Mac glares at the man.

"It's okay not to talk about it," Jack looks away. "I don't want to risk anything. I know a bad memory when I see it. Even if I can barely remember it now."

"I thought I had forgotten as well," the blonde smiles humorlessly. He returns to his seat and sits down heavily. Jack remains standing. "When I was a kid, I tore through everything. I was fueled with the need to know how things worked. Why. What made them tick."

The pause is only for a moment, but for the two men experiencing it, it felt like an eternity.

"My dad was barely ever around," Mac continues quietly. "When he was home, he always put something away in this special box."

Another pause. Another eternity.

"I don't know how old I was, but I thought," Mac tilts his head as he thinks back. "If I could just get INTO that box. If I could figure out that part of my father." He shrugs. "Then maybe I could get him to stay longer."

Jack doesn't dare move. Can barely get himself to breathe. He's afraid that any interruption, any distraction, could be harmful to the younger man. So he watches like a statue as his friend struggles to pull parts of himself he buried out into the open.

"Inside the box was something I had only seen in movies that I barely watched," Mac says, voice going even quieter. "I knew what it was, but I had never felt one before. It was heavier than I thought it would be. I was looking it over. Trying to figure out how it worked."

The blonde visibly swallows, his eyes looking down to the open palms of his hands.

"My father ran into the room, screaming. He ripped the gun out of my hand." Mac shakes his head, his voice only a whisper now, "His face was furious."

Mac clears his throat. "It went off. Went through the window. Killed the dog. Almost-" He clears his throat again. "Almost hit my mother."

Mac bows his head and puts his hands over his eyes.

"I could have lost my mother that day," he murmurs. "I vowed to never use a gun. It was too dangerous. Life was too easily taken by a bullet. I forced that memory as far down as it would go... Didn't even care that it made my father show up even less. Until he completely gave up trying to be around us."

Mac huffs as he pushes himself to his feet to step away. 

"It actually made it easier. Not having him around. The memories were easier to keep at bay."

"Until I messed everything up," Jack says. "I'm sorry, Mac."

The blonde shakes his head. "We all have our burdens to bear, Jack."

"Some more than others," the brunette reflects with enough self-appointed anger that Mac doesn't need to feel it to know it's there.

"You're not responsible for every bad thing that happens to other people," Mac informs his partner, turning back to make sure he's being heard.

"No. But I should be held accountable for being an insensitive jerk."

"How is your powers working without your permission considered you being an insensitive jerk?"

"I don't know! I just feel like I keep messing things up for you some how."

"You've been nothing but a great friend to me, Jack."

"After I was an initial jerk."

"Will you stop bringing that up?"

"Oh, yes," a mocking but familiar voice intrudes as the front door opens. "Please do."

"Stop, I mean," Sergeant Jond grins as the two men turn towards him. "You two are an adorable couple, but you really should stop having heart-felt moments. It leaves you open for an attack."

A half dozen armed men in military outfits flow into the room from behind their leader. They fan out, taking positions around the two men as their leader continues to stand proudly at the doorway.

"I was really hoping not to see your face unless I was going to punch it into next week," Jack smiles as he fully faces the sergeant. "Where's Divah?"

Jond lifts his head. "Why did you think you could get away, MacGyver? The military have Enchanted people who can track their own kind."

"I'm surprised someone as thick as you could convince them to do that," Jack remarks, visibly unfazed over being ignored.

"I'll make this simple, man and weapon," Jond turns his full focus on Mac. "Either you give up right now and come quietly. Or you'll both be hurt."

"Sergeant, we don't have time for this," Mac decides to try to reason with the man. "We believe that Nikki Carpenter and her followers in The Cause are going to use the bio weapon they stole on Washington."

"Is that a confession to working with the enemy?" Jond returns with a smile. "I thank you for it. Makes convincing the board of your weapon's assimilation that much easier."

"It isn't a confession, it's a warning of something that makes sense!" the blonde argues. "We aren't working for Nikki! We never have! If you ignore us, who knows how many people could die!"

"Unlike you I know how to take an order!" the Sergeant barks. "Time's up, MacGyver. Looks like we get to do things my way."

The military leader points to two of his men who holster their weapons to trade out for extending batons.

"I'm sorry guys," Jack says as the two approach. "I didn't want to do this, but-"

The Enchanted lifts his hands and all the guns in the men's hands, as well as the two batons, collect in the center of the room. With a grunt and a slide of his arms, Jack tosses the objects out the side window of the cabin, shattering the glass as they disappear from view.

"When there's an opening," Jack turns to his partner with a grin. "RUN."

The room explodes into chaos. 

Jack charges for the two men closest to him as the others try for their other weapons. The brunette has the men slammed into each other in time to raise a hand and toss the three hand guns that come into play out the same window as the others. 

Mac grabs hold of an iron poker from the fireplace as another set of men come towards him. He swipes at one, kicks another, then lands a hit on a third who was trying to get at him from his exposed back.

Jack gets hit from the back and falters forwards. He picks up a cushion from the chair he's rammed into it and turns back to throw it at his opponent. It distracts the other man enough for the brunette to get close for a powerful blow to the jaw.

Mac swipes at the men again, but he catches it, pulling the blonde with it before he can let go and shoving him into his comrades. One of them pulls out another baton and lift it to strike the blonde. 

Jack turns, lifts his hand, and pulls the baton to himself. He turns back to his three guys, the first two having gotten back up and he uses the baton on their bruised heads to land them on top of their downed comrade.

Mac lunges for a lamp, ripping its chord from the wall as he swipes it towards his enemies. They fall back, their hands raised. The blonde pulls it back for another attack, when a powerful arm wraps around his neck. He jerks with surprise, his arms automatically trying to hit who has him with the lamp, but it doesn't seem to phase the unseen enemy.

Jack turns back to Mac and curses when he sees that Jond has him in a choke hold. He jumps over the chair in his way as he charges for them. He's knocked to the side by two men as the third takes the lamp from the blonde's weakening body.

Mac can't pull in any air. He lets the lamp go as he tries to stomp on his attacker's foot or twist the arm enough to move his head towards the elbow for some room to escape. Nothing works as the hold only tightens and he feels more than sees his body be jerked in one direction suddenly.

Jack throws the men away with his powers, slamming them into the wall as he jumps back up to his feet.

"Don't move!" Jond orders, putting a knife to Mac's throat. He lessens the choke so that the blonde can breathe, but keeps him pinned to his front.

"You can't assimilate me if you kill my Keeper," Jack tells the other man, anger boiling hot in his gut as he keeps a careful eye on the weapon.

"They can experiment on you instead," the sergeant grins. "Maybe they can override that little 'Sealed forever' flaw that you weapons have. I'm sure someone's been itching to try."

"Why do you hate us so much?" Jack growls. "How many hits on the head did it take before you lost all sense of human decency?"

"You and your little pals took Divah away from me!" Jond roars, the blade moving close enough to Mac's neck to nick it. A drop of blood starts to fall down the young man's throat as his partner raises his hands in defeat.

"Listen, man," Jack pleads. "I had no part in Nikki's plans. I had no idea what she was doing. I didn't even know that Divah had left you."

"She didn't just leave me," the sergeant growls. "She broke our Bond. I'm no longer connected to her! My plans of becoming a general are gone now that my best card has gone rogue!"

Jack's face darkens as he lowers his hands. "You're a monster."

Mac swallows carefully around the blade at his throat as an unpleasant chill runs down his spine.

"You know what?" the brunette adds as the sergeant glares at him. "I'm glad Divah got away. In fact, I'm down right chipper! She didn't deserve to be hog tied to a creature like you!"

"Kneel!" Jond barks, slicing at Mac's arm, eliciting a shout of pain form the blonde, before returning the blade to his victim's throat; all in the amount of time to say the single word.

Jack falls to his knees, his hands back up again. He thinks about trying to rip the knife out of the sergeant's hands, but if he can't do it or if the man resists- The chances of the weapon cutting at Mac again are too great a risk for him to try.

"Put the cuffs on him!" Jond orders the two man left who can manage to stand. 

One of them pulls out the cuffs and roughly yanks Jack's arms behind his back to secure his wrists with them, the other keeping a watch on the Enchanted. With the cuffs in place, the man steps back with a nod to his boss.

Jond pulls away the knife and shoves Mac, kicking him behind the knees to send him sprawling towards the floor in front of his partner.

"Hey!" Jack shouts, trying to get up. The two man each take a shoulder and push the brunette back down.

"I said, you were going to get hurt," Jond points out as he steps over to Mac and kicks him in the stomach. The blonde pulls in with the force of it, the wind knocked out of him and he tries to wheeze it back in.

"Leave him alone!" Jack bellows, trying and failing to get up again. "You hate my kind! Take it out on me! It doesn't matter what happens to a useless weapon, right?"

"No," Mac groans as he forces himself onto his hands and knees. The cut on his arm is burning as the blood starts to soak his shirt. He wraps his wounded arm around his bruised middle as he tries to steady himself to stand.

"Stay down, Mac!" Jack orders as he glares up at Jond. "Come on, you big baby! Show me what you got!"

The sergeant grins as he points his knife down at the brunette.

"Do you think they'll send you to me once you're nothing more than a lifeless doll?"

"He'd still be a better person than you," Riley's voice seethes.

There are a few sharp noises like muffled gunfire as the focus shifts to the doorway. Riley lowers the rifle in her arms as the military men look to their bodies where a small, red-feathered cylinders were stuck in their flesh.

"Night-night, scumbags," Riley grins as Jond and his men fall to the ground unconscious.

"Riley, get to Mac!" Jack says worriedly as he tries to shift away from the bodies surrounding him. "He was stabbed!"

"No," the blonde groans, pushing himself to sit on his legs and raise himself up. "We've got to get the cuffs off of Jack first."

"Will you two stop being self-sacrificial long enough to thank me?" Riley says with a disapproving scowl as she puts the rifle on the kitchen counter on her way to rush over to them. She decides to go for the key first as Mac inspects his own wound.

"It's not that bad," the blonde surmises after a few hisses. "No arteries hit or anything. It's just deep enough to bleed."

"And that makes it okay," his partner huffs sarcastically.

"Got it," Riley pipes up, bringing the key to the cuffs and unlocking them in seconds. "Let's get out of here, boys. Before they wake up."

"Where did you get the tranquilizer gun?" Mac asks as they run from the cabin. There's a military Jeep and covered truck outside, blocking the driveway.

"We're in the middle of the woods," Riley points out as she heads for her motorcycle that was hidden behind the covered car. "Justin was always cautious about bears."

"I'm glad he kept more than one hidden in places where you could get to them outside," Jack comments, removing the camouflage on the car. 

"Jack, the driveway's blocked," his partner points out.

"Looks like we're off-roading then. But first," Jack runs around the vehicle to have a look at the younger man's arm. With a nod, he pulls back and rips one of his shirt sleeves off.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a bandage, of course. We'll have to get medical supplies on the go."

"Our plane leaves the second we get there," Riley tells the two as Jack finishes tying his shirt around Mac's wound. "Hurry up, Jack."

"I'll meet you on the main road," the brunette tells his cousin, then raises his voice, "And, Riley!" He smiles as she pauses, "Thank you."

"Took you long enough," she rolls her eyes, then puts on her helmet and drives off.

Mac runs over to the two military vehicles and punctures two tires before running back to the car as his partner starts it.

Jack puts the car in gear and drives around and away from the cabin, winding around trees through openings barely large enough for the vehicle. They lose both rear view mirrors before they meet back up with Riley on the road.

The woman raises a hand from atop her motorcycle, then guns the engine before taking off. Jack follows closely behind in the car.

 

"How bad is it?" Jack asks after a few minutes, shooting worried glances over to his partner. "I should have grabbed a first aid kit. There was time. Why did I only run? I'm so stupid!"

"I'll be fine," Mac tries to assure the other man. His stomach was still tender and sore, but the burning sensation on his arm was a big enough distraction from it. He rummages in the glove compartment and grins when he finds a small tube of super glue. "I'm going to remove the sleeve bandage to stop the bleeding. Don't freak out, okay?"

"With glue?" his partner's voice strains. "Just give it a few minutes and I'm sure there will be a kit at the airport. There's no need to MacGyver your arm prematurely."

The blonde turns a confused expression to the brunette.

"MacGyver my arm?"

"You know," Jack shrugs. "Use something to do something else. Like... A bunch of chemicals for smoke, or... A watch as a screwdriver, or... A stick of gum and a paperclip to-"

"Okay, I get it," Mac chuckles. "That's quite the compliment, Jack. Thank you."

"Only calling it as I see it, buddy."

\- - -

Mac keeps the glue but waits until they reach the airport to see if he can treat the wound properly. They luck out. Riley's friend has a large kit that she zeroes in on and shoos the two friends into the bathroom to treat the blonde as she flirts with their pilot.

"That was creepy," Jack cringes as he opens the kit to rummage for the right supplies. "Seeing Riley pretend to be cutesy is wrong."

"She wasn't cutesy with Justin?" Mac asks before he can think better of it. He pauses, bandaged removed and arm hovering over the sink as he waits for the answer.

His partner laughs, ending the blonde's fear of bringing up bad memories.

"Justin fell in love after she clocked him in the jaw over something she thought he said. Her apology was red-raced and adorably angry. Those two were perfect for each other," Jack's hands still as they wrap around antiseptic.

Mac runs water over the wound and pats it dry with paper towel. He feels the loss as if it were his own as he holds the towels against his wound.

"At least she still has you," he offers seriously.

Jack nods as he starts to work on Mac's wound. 

"And I won't be any good to her if I don't get you patched up and out of here before we're tracked down again," he says.

 

It burns and stings but the wound is far less horrible looking once it's wrapped up in several rolls of bandages. 

"I'm sorry," Jack says as he smooths out the final piece of tape.

"I think that's enough apologies," Mac sighs, not needing his partner to hate himself for what a power-crazy opponent did.

"One more time: I'm sorry."

"Okay, but that's enough for one day."

"I'm sorry I didn't take the opportunity to support you. Instead, I made it about me."

"What are you talking about? Back in the cabin about my father? Because that was fine too."

"No, it's not. Because at that moment, I wasn't focusing on what my partner needed." He takes Mac by the shoulders. "You are an amazing man and were probably the most adorable ball of energy as a kid. Your father messed up leaving you. He missed out on being a part of the most amazing person I have ever met."

Mac smiles, eyes wet. "Thanks, Jack."

"And no matter how your brilliant mind some how alters the facts, you are not responsible for something that MIGHT have happened," the brunette adds. "Your father is the sole owner of the guilt for firing that weapon. He alone deals with the ramifications of using it. You were a kid. An innocent. Although I respect and will honor your wishes to never touch a gun, I don't want you to think it's because you can't trust yourself with it." He smiles. "You're the most trustworthy man on this planet, Mac. Don't ever think less of yourself."

Mac nods, unable to come up with words that could express how he was feeling.

"Now," Jack lifts his voice as he heads to the door. "Let's go stop some bad guys."

 

When the two men step out of the bathroom, Riley tosses them each a new shirt.

"I went through the trouble of going to a costume store for fake mustaches and you won't even need to wear them," the woman jokes as the men quickly change. 

"No need now that we know they can track us just because of what I am," Jack says with regret.

"It has to be more specific than that," Mac counters. "They must have something of yours, specifically. Like a strand of hair or a blood sample. Otherwise, how would they be able to tell the difference between the thousands of other Enchanted people?"

"Sciencey talk later, plane now," Riley jerks her thumb backwards. "My man is getting antsy taking more than me up as it is. Hurry it up before I make Jack kiss him for me."

"Riley Davis, were you making R-rated promises for our safe passage?" Jack asks with a protective undertone to his sarcasm.

"Like I'd tell you if I was," his cousin returns with a laugh. 

"The second we land in DC, I'm gonna have a talk with our pilot."

"Just as long as you wait for us to get there," Mac warns his partner. "Who knows what sort of troubles we'll face when we DO land. Washington doesn't have deserted airplane strips, you know."

"Actually, it does!" Riley corrects as they near the plane that is already revved up to do. "You'll see when we get there!"

The three enter the plane. The pilot smiles at Riley, then tries to hide his grimace at her two guests. Jack grins as wide as his face allows as he looks to the man before getting into his seat.

They take off into the skies... Towards an unknown ending.

 

\---


	18. Another MacGyver

After about three hours of flight, they land on a historical airstrip. Mac pulls Jack off the plane before his partner has a chance to follow through with his threat to "have a talk" while Riley makes her excuses to the pouting pilot. Riley then gets an Uber using a fake name and as they wait, Jack turns to his partner.

"So, where exactly is 'Washington's mistake' located?"

"Washington's mistake?" Riley repeats, confused.

"Code word for where we're meeting Momma Mac," her cousin supplies.

"Do either of you know about the Apocrypha of George Washington?" Mac asks, turning to the two of them.

"Isn't that the fear of spiders?" Jack counter-asks.

"That's Arachnophobia," his partner answers. "Apocrypha are writings or reports not considered genuine."

"Like the story of young George chopping down his beloved father's cherry tree," Riley adds, quickly catching on.

"Precisely," the blonde smiles. "Just because you give a six year old boy a hatchet that makes him suddenly enthusiastic about chopping things, does not mean that he would purposely chop down a 'beloved' tree of his father's. The risk of losing a new and beloved toy would make him pull back and stop."

"Uber's almost here," Jack points to an approaching car. "Wrap up the history lesson."

Mac waits until they get into the car to tell the driver where they're headed.

"Tidal Basin, please."

\- -

It's nearly the end of cherry blossom season, so the crowds are about as thick as the usual tourist amount. It's windy. Small gusts of cool air toss the dropped pink petals up into the air as the three get out of the vehicle at the beginning of the path that runs along the shining water.

A few yards along the pathway, it isn't hard for Jack to pick out Mac's mother. Sharp, intelligent blue eyes lock onto his and an even longer version of Mac's boy-band length blonde hair shift elegantly even through the random gusts of air still tossing around the petals. Mrs. MacGyver pulls her hands out of the jacket pockets to her light grey skirt suit as she's approached.

Jack smiles as he watches his partner light up at seeing the woman. In his eyes, the brave agent turns small child in moments as he rushes over to his mother and wraps her up in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you," Mac says as if a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it," Mrs. MacGyver returns as she hugs her son back. "I heard about the military approach on your position too late to warn you. I had already begun the steps to have you released by the time you were brought to the black site."

"You could do that?" Jack asks, surprised and impressed.

"I think she can do a lot of things," Riley remarks. "Considering she's the Secretary of Defense."

"What?" Jack's eyes dart from his cousin to his partner's mother as if waiting for someone to let him in on the joke. "No. I ain't into politics but I'm sure the last person who had that title was a guy."

"Right, that was last time," Mac says as he pulls away from his mother and holds back a laugh at his partner's expression. 

"No," the brunette repeats. "Hey, no, wait, I distinctly remember some guy name Jackson was appointed. I would know if I had heard of another MacGyver being in charge."

"I'm not in charge of everything," Mrs. MacGyver points out. "I merely oversee this country's aspect of defense. As a side note, in political circles I go by my maiden name 'Jackson', though I am still a MacGyver."

"Don't you have to have some sort of astounding military career?" Jack asks, sounding as if he were trying to come up with a reason why the woman before him couldn't be who she said she was.

Mrs. MacGyver slowly lifts an eyebrow to the man. "The last person to hold the position was an American businessman, engineer, and a diplomat."

"Jack, are you stereotyping or something?" Riley says with disapproval.

"No!" the brunette quickly denies. "I was just surprised. But," he shakes his head as he lets out a breathy laugh. "I suppose I shouldn't be. After all, she is Mac's mother." 

"We will have to resume this pleasant diversion into Jack Dalton's preconceived notions on political figures later," Mrs. MacGyver says as she looks towards two men in black suits standing just within sight. She gives them a curt nod, then heads back towards where the three had come. "I want to know everything you do about Nikki Carpenter and what you think she has in store for this country...and possibly, the world."

 

When they return to the entrance to the pathway, a black SUV is waiting for them. Mrs. MacGyver sits in the front while her son and his two companions take the back. It doesn't take long for the two ex-agents to fill the woman in on what happened since Nikki revealed her true self up to them guessing her intentions with the stolen weapon.

"Do you know of any important political events happening soon?" Mac asks his mother at the end of their update.

"Manner's proposed law for the Enchanted is being voted on tomorrow afternoon," Secretary MacGyver informs him. 

"You mean the one where that jerk-face wants to force people over twenty to be Bonded whether they like it or not?" Jack growls.

"Adam Manner no longer wants that," the Secretary returns evenly. "His wife recently gave birth to another little girl. An Enchanted little girl."

"It's easier to ignore it when it isn't in your family," Mac surmises quietly.

"Yeah," Riley huffs in annoyance. "Now that his own little girl is 'one of us' he sees the problems with clearer eyes. He knows he can't ignore what he's been doing to us."

"The government's view on Enchanteds, in its entirety, needs to be reformed," Mrs. MacGyver agrees. More seriously, she adds, "Babies born with the Enchanted gene have increased 30% at a global scale. Soon the world will be torn in half, or we'll be overwhelmed with people with powers. The only way we can make this world a better place, is to find a peaceful balance. Senator Manner, as well as myself, Director Thornton and a few others, are leading towards that balance. But nothing will change, if everyone is dead." 

"Don't worry, Mrs. MacGyver," Jack grins confidently at the woman. "Between you and your son, you'll figure things out. Then I'll step in and apply the appropriate help."

"What about me?" Riley smacks her cousin in the arm.

"Oh, yeah, Riley can hack away the stragglers," the brunette quickly adds.

"Hack?" Mrs. MacGyver repeats with interest, lowering her visor to look at the woman with the mirror on it. "How good are you?"

Riley smiles, "Let's just say... Hacking the pentagon? Is like asking for a Facebook status update."

"Good," the older woman nods, returning the visor to its original position. "The more help the better."

\- -

More men in suits guide Secretary MacGyver and her three guests to a guarded penthouse suite in a hotel. Thornton is already waiting inside the room for then when they enter.

"Patty!" Jack brightens when he sees the woman. "How are you? Did they give you a hard time when we got out of Dodge?"

"I was long gone before they could point a finger at me," Thornton assures him with a relieved smile. "It's good to see that the two of you haven't killed each other in the short span since I last saw you."

"The accommodations have made a marked improvement," Mac comments.

"Beats hiding out in the woods," Riley agrees, taking the place in.

"I'm having an assortment of foods brought up and there are enough bed for everyone, should the need of sleep arise," Mrs. MacGyver tells them as she settles on the couch. "Now," she leans back. "Let's discuss what we plan to do about The Cause."

Mac quickly brings Thornton in on their suspicions of Nikki's plan.

"We need to let her try," his former boss says after he finishes.

"Wait- Say, what now?" Jack turns a glare to the woman. "Pats, did you lose your mind while we were gone?"

"There has been no chatter on The Cause since Divah disappeared from her station," Thornton explains. "Now, that could mean that your suspicions are correct and it could mean that they're lying low."

"Or the target is somewhere else," Mac adds.

"We also need to consider the fact that retrieval of the weapon will be easier once we actually know where it is," Mrs. MacGyver comments.

"I know we're running on assumed fumes, but," Riley looks at each person in turn. "Aren't we going to at least warn people that a threat is there? Maybe add some more security or something?"

"If we do that, we run the risk of tipping off Carpenter and her followers," Mrs. MacGyver states. "As risky as it is, we need to keep silent. If it turns out that we're wrong, there will be no public outcry over false claims of danger."

"Why do the public care if there's a false alarm?" Jack asks.

"Because several people are planning on forming a rally to protest the law," Thornton tells him. "It's all over social media. The Enchanted Defenders Group is leading the event."

"Bozer," Jack and Mac say at the same time.

"You gotta get him away from there!" Jack nearly shouts at his former boss.

"Nikki knows he's your friend," she counters. "If he doesn't show up for his own rally, she'll be tipped off and might not show."

"You can't risk his life like that!" the brunette does shout that time. "If you won't do it, then I'll call him myself!"

"And tell him what?" Thornton asks calmly. "You work for a think tank. What would you know about an impending terrorist attack?"

"I'll appeal to him as a friend," Jack returns, heading for the nearest phone. Mac steps in his way.

"Jack-"

"Don't you try to stop me, Mac."

"Give yourself a moment to think-"

"I'm done thinking about this stupid plan full of maybes!" the brunette barks. "I understand that there's just a fifty-fifty chance of danger, but that's way more than I want to risk."

"Do you think I want to risk Bozer's life?" his partner asks angrily. "I've known Bozer since I was a kid, Jack! He's my best friend. I don't WANT him to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt! But we need to think this through."

"Things are no longer Enchanted people, Mac," Jack says with a pleading tone. "It's about getting the name of The Cause out there. Spiking fear into people's hearts. I told Nikki about Bozer's allergy. She could literally hit him in the eye with a peanut and he'd have to be hospitalized."

"We won't let that happen," Mac tells his partner firmly. "We'll work together. Stop Nikki. Get the bio weapon back. And when this is all over, we can come clean to Bozer about what we really do."

"Agent MacGyver-" Thornton stops her protest when the young agent turns a glare at her.

"FORMER Agent," the blonde corrects. "Consider the DXS's attempt on my Enchanted a breach to our contract. I no longer work for you."

Mrs. MacGyver smiles proudly at her son as he returns his focus to his partner.

With a growl, Jack turns away from his partner and his attempts to get at the phone. He stomps over to the couch opposite of where Mrs. MagGyver was sitting. Once seated, he jerks his thumb back towards his partner.

"Mac got stabbed during our last fight," the brunette tells the man's mother. "Can you get a doctor in here to take a look at it?"

The Secretary looks over to one of her men and he nods before walking out of the room.

"It's more of a glorified scratch," Mac assures his mother when she places her focus on him. When she continues to stare, unblinking, he relents, "But having it looked at is a good idea too."

Riley snorts as she walks over to sit next to her cousin.

"I really like you MacGyvers," the woman comments as she relaxes into the cushions.

"I'm kinda fond of them myself," Jack grins.

"I can't wait to discover if I return the sentiment," Mrs. MacGyver comments idly, pulling out her cell phone.

 

A doctor arrives and patches up Mac's arm properly. The group then eats and a few of them rest while Secretary MacGyver talks in private on her phone and Thornton leaves.

 

As night falls Mac finds Jack standing in the sitting area, standing by the window and staring into space.

The blonde moves to step beside his partner when he notices his mother step out of her room, putting her phone away. He decides to step over to her instead. There are a few questions he needed answers for, and his mother never disappointed him before.

"Mom?" Mac says quietly, so his partner doesn't hear. 

Mrs. MacGyver senses her son's need for privacy and beckons him back into the room she just stepped out of. After closing the door behind them, the woman turns to her son and prompts him with her eyes to begin.

"After Jack and I Bonded, our Seals have glowed on more than one occasion," Mac begins. "Then, earlier today, Jack reached out to me to sooth me. I'm used to feeling his emotions, but I thought only Keepers could purposely send calming effects to the Enchanted they are Bonded to."

"Don't sell your Bond short, Angus," his mother tells him with a soft smile. "It is stronger than any scientist can possibly try to imagine."

"Jack and I are Bonded, and we're close," the blonde starts. "But we're not THAT close. We don't hold hands. We don't kiss. We barely touch at all, really. How can we have that strong a Bond?"

"It is an assumed fact that only those who are continuously in a physical relationship with their partners have the strongest Bonds," Mrs. MacGyver says.

"Maybe, but I've never heard of anyone who was that close without being a couple," her son says.

"Angus," Mrs. MacGyver scolds lightly. "you know better. Just because you've never heard of it, doesn't mean it isn't true."

"So it's just our Bond and nothing I have to be worried about?" Mac asks, then double guesses himself. "How do you know?"

"Perhaps it's time I explain something," his mother says as she steps away and removes her jacket. After placing the piece of clothing on the bed, she unbuttons the right cuff of her long sleeve shirt and rolls it half way up her forearm. Stepping towards a lamp, Mrs. MacGyver puts her wrist under it and turns her eyes to her son expectantly.

Slightly worried, but more curious, Mac steps over to his mother to look at the displayed arm.

There's an Enchanted Seal, a faded gray scar like Riley's meaning the Keeper was no longer amongst the living.

Mac turns wide eyes to his mother who is smiling at him.

"When I was born, the risk of children being forced into Bonds was significantly higher than it is today," she explains quietly. "When I was born with the gene, my mother immediately Bonded with me so that I could never be taken away from her."

Mrs. MacGyver pulls her arm away from the lamp's light to straighten out her sleeve and re-button it.

"We were closer than a normal mother and daughter," she adds as her hands drop after finishing their task. "But we weren't a couple. My mother did kiss me; on the head, the cheek, the scraped knee and hurt finger, but there was nothing untoward." Her eyes moisten as she reaches out to run a hand through her son's hair. "She passed away the day I had you. I will forever regret her not being able to meet you face-to-face."

"I thought I understood everything about Keeper-Enchanted partnerships," Mac reaches up to take his mother by the hand gently. "But I've barely started learning."

"No one can ever know everything about a relationship," Mrs. MacGyver confesses. "Only once you experience it, can you even begin to understand."

"Thank you, Mom," Mac smiles. "For everything."

"Of course, Baby Bird," she returns, pulling him into her arms. She closes her eyes as she whispers into his hair. "I love you."

Mac relaxes into her embrace, feeling safe and secure as he always did when he was child.

"I love you too."

\---

Early the next morning, Thornton returns with two women. One of the women is a red head, while the other has raven black hair. Both are in matching green jumpsuits that has one long sleeve and one short sleeve. When they step closer, Mac realizes why. It's to show off their matching Seals.

"This is Louise Hooper," Thornton motions to the raven haired. "And this is Molly Brealy," she motions to the red-head. "They are a Bonded pair that will be running point on security for inside the building."

"We know the place inside and out," Molly states.

"We're also aware of the powers affiliated with the Enchanted known to be working with The Cause," Louise adds.

"That's right," Jack snaps his fingers. "Mr. Ice and his henchmen will be there. We have no idea what powers those other guys had."

The women turn to the brunette at the same time.

"Geraldo Baffin, AKA Mr. Ice will most likely be there along with his four subordinates," Louse says. 

Her partner recites, "Croftmire, who has the ability to form swords out of any object. Markus, who can shoot balls of fire from his hands. Boris, who has enhanced strength. Sato, who can levitate."

"Not to mention Mudoc with his manipulation of metal and Nikki's ability to break Bonds," Mac adds.

"And Divah," Jack reminds him. "Who can teleport."

"And a bio weapon that can kill anybody with a specific gene," Riley finishes.

Jack looks between Thornton and Secretary MacGyver as he asks, "Who else is on our team?"

"I can project walls and create temporary containment cells if I make physical contact," Louise states.

"We have two dozen agents and another Enchanted who has enhanced speed," Thornton answers.

"As well as the regular security officials who are posted at every landmark in DC," Mrs. MacGyver adds.

"Capturing the member of The Cause needs to be our secondary mission," Mac says, though he looks to the others for their agreement. "That weapon is more dangerous than they are."

"It should never have been made," Jack grumbles under his breath.

"Agreed," Mrs. MacGyver says as she straightens. "But it was and now we need to get it back. The rally is scheduled to gather within the hour. We need to get there and extend our forces to keep an eye out for hostiles. We've circulated pictures of every known member, but there's always a possibility that there are more."

"I've brought communicators," Thornton says as she lifts a black box she held at her side.

Mac, Jack, and Riley each take one and put them in their ears.

"One tap to the side to talk and another to turn it off," the woman explains. "There can be multiple people on the line as well, so make sure what you're saying is important."

"Is there a command center Riley can sit at?" Jack asks. "She can help overlook things and hack whatever you need."

"Are you trying to side line me, Jack?" his cousin frowns. "Give me a Taser or a tranquilizer gun, I'll be fine."

"There will be a van for monitoring at several locations throughout the capitol," Thornton tells them, pulling out her phone. "I've marked them on a map, if you'd like to see."

The three take a look, then nod once they get the basic idea.

"Regardless of what television and the movies show us, it would not take an enormous bomb to disperse the bio weapon," Mrs. MacGyver tells them in a solemn tone. "An adequate dispenser can be small enough to fit in a pool stick case."

"And if they attach it directly to the air vent system, it could be even smaller," her son supplies just as seriously.

"We will keep a majority of our focus on only authorized personnel allowed into the building and strict security on the ventilation," Molly states.

"I wish we had a mind reader who could just tell us what they were going to do," Jack bemoans. "Or a fortune teller. That would be nice too."

"Fighting for the right thing is never going to be easy, Jack Dalton," Mrs. MacGyver says, looking directly at the man. "But it is a battle worth fighting."

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to (HOPEFULLY) be so much going on in the next Chapter that I wanted to separate it from this part...


	19. A Battle Worth Fighting

All of the extra agents are dressed in casual clothes, Seal cuffs on their person and communicators in their ears as well as their usual weapons.

Outside the Senate building, a small crowd of protestors is already walking in circles, their signs held high as they chant in partial tandem the rights of Enchanteds and injustices of the government. Jack does a quick glance over their heads and lets out a small sigh when he doesn't see Bozer amongst them.

Riley, who had been convinced to make a pit stop in one of the vans, opens up the channel on her communicator.

"I may have hacked your Bozer boy's GPS to slow him down," she remarks with a smile after seeing her cousin's sigh.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Riley?" Jack chuckles, winking at the closest security camera.

"Not recently, so it's nice to hear," she returns before tuning the comm back off.

"Save the chatter for important things," Mac reminds his teammates quickly as he shifts the backpack on his shoulders.

"Family bonding is important, Mac," his partner remarks, keeping his line open.

"Jack," the blonde warns.

"Please focus, Dalton," Mrs. MacGyver's voice comes next. "Cocky behavior will lead to a mistake that we don't want to regret later."

Jack sobers, "Sorry. Shutting up."

Louise and Molly were already inside the building, working with the Senate security and a few of the agents. Jack and Mac were outside standing on the top steps of the staircases on either side of the building, caps pushed low on their heads as they try to keep an eye out for a familiar, unfriendly face.

Thornton and a dozen agents were at the back of the building while the remaining people were dispersed throughout the grounds. Mrs. MacGyver was in the main hub with full access to security cameras and communication. 

Riley, who had every intention to leave the stupid van the second she saw something bad, kept one eye on her computer screen searching for signs of an impeding attack and the other on the security cameras.

 

Two hours pass. 

 

Bozer arrives with about twenty more protestors but there's no signs of Nikki or her people.

"Maybe they aren't coming," Jack is more hopeful than anything that his words are true.

Of course, just like in the motion pictures, that's when things start happening.

Mac feels an unnatural chill in the air, then a ball of fire shoots in the center of the protest, scattering the people involved as a few scream.

One of the men holding a sign lowers it, the sign becoming a Bokken that he immediately swipes at a fellow protestor with, knocking the person to the ground.

"They're here!" Jack shouts, running down the stairs. "Mac! Get Bozer out of here!"

"What about you?" the blonde returns as he runs down his own flight of stairs. 

"I'm going to save the protestors!" the brunette proclaims, throwing himself over the third separated flight as if flying, using his powers to put himself safely on his feet.

"Riley!" Mac shouts as he starts down the last flight. "I need you to send the agents walking the grounds to this location. We need help getting the protestors to safety."

"I'm already on my way," she replies, sounding out of breath.

"What? No!" Jack protests as he rips the Bokken out of his opponent's hands and hits him over the head with it. "Stay in the van!"

"Ha. Ha. Do I look like Chuck to you?" his cousin counters as she comes into view, a rifle in hand.

"Where did you get that?" Jack sounds more jealous than surprised.

"A gift- WATCH OUT!"

The brunette ducks as a wave of icicles fly over his head. One of them hits a female protestor in the arm, sending the woman to the ground bleeding as she screams at the wound. Those who weren't already shouting and running for their lives, have come to their senses and scurried to get out of there.

"Oops," Mr. Ice comments as he tosses a snowball in his left hand. "I missed."

Jack sends the Bokken towards the man as he turns back to the Enchanted he got it from. He notices the guy's out cold, sprawled on the ground, so he returns his focus to Mr. Ice.

"Jack?" Bozer's voice calls out and the brunette turns on instinct at the worried and lost tone.

"Oh, RIGHT," Mr. Ice smiles brightly. "Our leader said to aim for him if we saw him."

The Enchanted turns, throwing the snowball that bursts mid-air into small icy daggers. Mac slams into his best friend, sending them both to the ground and saving the darker skinned man from injury.

"Mac?" Bozer's eyes widen as his voice rises to unnatural levels. "What's going on? Why are Enchanted people against our protest? What-"

"Later," Mac tells him, dragging him up as he stands. "Right now, you need to get these people out of here."

"Okay, but this conversation isn't over!" Bozer shouts as he takes off towards the falling protestors.

"I didn't think it was," the blonde remarks as he looks around for more enemies. He sees a man with flaming fists coming up behind Jack and he shouts out to his partner, "Behind you!"

Jack rolls away, but the Enchanted waits until he stops before tossing a fireball at him.

Mac turns on his communicator.

"Jack, you can take them both out in one move, if you're careful."

"Get in between and let opposites be all wonky?"

"In a nutshell."

"Yeah, I watch superhero shows too. No shame."

"What?"

Jack rises with a loud laugh, both hands on his hips as he looks between his two opponents.

"Nikki sent you two dweebs to fight me?" he mocks. "Wow. She must be making a break for out of the country. There is no hope for 'the cause'," he air quotes. "If you two are responsible for keeping me busy."

"Our leader is already in the building!" Markus, the fire Enchanted shouts angrily.

Mr. Ice rolls his eyes.

"Lovely mockery of the typical hot head persona," he glares at his teammate. "Just hit him already."

Markus tosses a fireball with a shout and Jack sends it back with a laugh.

"Is that all you've gah-!" he nearly gets iced by the other man, his sleeve frosting over as he tumbles and rolls away from another onslaught of fireballs.

"Mac!" Riley's worried voice comes on over the comms. "Murdoc just turned my gun into a paperweight. Can I get a little help?"

"Jack!" Mac shouts as he runs towards his partner. "You need to help Riley! I've got these guys!"

"Of course you do, buddy!" the brunette chimes as he pops up from a crouched position to turn to him. "They're easy!"

"WHY YOU!" Markus seethes, putting his hands together to make an enormous ball of fire. Mr. Ice's own face contorts to anger as he points both palms at the man.

With a wink to his partner, Jack starts to laugh. The men on either side of him use their powers to send waves of their own elements and he just stands there waiting.

"JACK!" Mac shouts at him again, trying to pick up speed to get to the other man and knock him away. Jack lifts a hand as if waving, and knocks the blonde to his back.

Then, at the last second, Jack pushes off the ground and away, sending himself to his back as the powers collide. A force of air bursts from the contact, sending heat and cool at the same time. 

The two opposing forces falter back, trying to regain their wits and footing at the same time. In a blur, there are cuffs on both men, then a young brunette woman stops beside Jack.

"Oh!" she points to the still recovering enemy. "I saw that in a show once! Nice one!"

"Introductions later," Jack tells her, turning to run towards where he last saw his cousin. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the man.

Murdoc is holding the van over Riley's body while the woman glares up at him from her spot on the ground.

"I was hoping for a one on one fight, Jackie," Murdoc announces. "Do you think you could get your little cheer squad to clear out for that?"

"Put the van down, Murdoc," Jack sounds ridiculous saying it but keeps it out of his tone. "I don't mind taking you on. There's no need to get all dramatic."

There's an explosion and everyone but Jack and Murdoc duck out of instinct.

"Looks like phase two started," the enemy clicks his tongue. "Maybe your Keeper should make himself useful and stop the next three bombs?"

In a blur, Riley is out from under the van and standing beside her cousin.

"Thanks," the darker haired girl smiles at the speed Enchanted.

"I'm going to go look for those bombs," the woman says, then runs off before waiting for a reply.

"Now, that's just cheating," Murdoc rolls his eyes as he drops the van.

"There's still someone in there!" Riley screams and Jack lifts both hands to stop the vehicle an inch away from crashing to the ground. He lowers it shakily as he lets out a breath of relief.

"Mac," Jack turns to his partner. "I need you to go check the building for Nikki, see if our fire friend was telling the truth."

"I'm not leaving you, Jack," the blonde states, pulling out a plastic baton from his backpack.

"Nice toy," Murdoc snickers.

"I'll be fine, and if I start to not be I'll call you," Jack assures him. He turns to his cousin. "Can you take him for me? I got a crazy to beat."

"Come on, Mac," Riley grabs hold of the blonde to start to pull him away.

"But," Mac hesitates. "Are you sure?"

"Hurry up and GO!" Murdoc roars impatiently. "We've got issues to get through!"

"I'm sure," Jack nods, patting his partner on the shoulder before turning back to his opponent. He hears the other two run away and he smiles. "So," he lifts his head high. "What say you and I follow one simple rule."

"I hate rules, but go ahead," the other Enchanted waves a hand.

"You're not allowed to hurt anyone else while we're fighting," the brunette says seriously. "If you do, you lose automatically. No bragging rights. You're just a punk sour sport who needs to run home to mommy."

"Wow," Murdoc whistles, extending a hand towards the van. Metal screeches as parts rip out from it to wrap around the Enchanted's hand like a gauntlet. He looks it over with a pleased smirk, then motions for Jack to approach. "Come on, Jackie. Let's see what you got."

\- -

"So what do you have in there?" Riley asks, pointing to the backpack as she runs along side Mac up the stairs into the Senate building.

"A little this and that," Mac answers. "I was taught to always be prepared."

"Except it's a little hard to do that with a bunch of people with super powers," the woman responds.

"Even powerful people can be taken down with the right object," the blonde frowns. "I just hope we're not too late." He hits his intercom, "Louise? Molly? Do you read me?"

The lack of response is not a good sign.

\- -

Murdoc slams his metallic fist into Jack's side, bending the man slightly. 

Jack grabs hold of the arm as he reaches up for his opponent's neck, then pulls the man into his knee for a blow to the chest. 

Murdoc steps forwards, pushing the arm further along the other man's hold as he turns, spinning them both around until he puts out a foot and shoves the other man to the ground. He raises his metallic arm to slam it down on the other man.

Jack sees the blow coming and rolls away from it. His side protests hotly at the action, but he ignores it as he gets far enough away to get back up without being hit back down.

Murdoc's weapon breaks the concrete on the ground and he frowns as he watches his target roll away. He reaches out to the van to make a matching gauntlet as he strides over to the other man.

Jack jumps to his feet and lifts his hands to open the door of the van. A man runs out of it immediately and he curses for his own stupidity for not thinking that Murdoc might have bent the doors so they wouldn't open on their own.

Mudoc raises an eyebrow to the fleeing agent as he hefts both metallic hands up in a boxer's pose.

"You're too soft," he remarks with annoyance. "Paying attention to other people's problems will get you killed."

"Your inability to think of anyone other than yourself will lead to a fate worse than death," Jack returns as he cracks a branch with his mind and brings it to his hand. He points the leafy end to his opponent. "You'll end up in a cell, all alone, with no one to care who you are or what you're feeling."

Murdoc laughs. 

"The problem with that is," he grins. "I don't care."

\- -

Inside the building, Mac and Riley find agents passed out on the floor. A few floors up, there's a massively muscular man being held in green light. Louise is on the ground on the opposite side of the room, holding her Molly's upper body close to her chest.

"Are you two alright?" Mac asks as he rushes over to them.

"I lost my communicator during my fight with Boris," Louise says, looking up from her Keeper's face. "I won't leave Molly but I can't call for help."

"I've got you," Riley says, pressing a hand to her com and stepping back slightly to inform others of the situation.

"Have you seen Nikki or the others?" Mac presses as his teammate makes her call.

"That woman headed upstairs," Louise says darkly. "She sort of tried to turn me towards her cause, but she was too preoccupied with getting to the roof to really get into her manic speech."

"Bad news, Mac," Riley says as she steps back. "A few of those protestors were secretly members of The Cause. There are snakes and birds attacking anyone who tries to get close and Speedy keeps finding bombs strapped to monuments."

"Basically, we're on our own," the blonde summarizes.

"Yeah, it sucks," his teammate sighs.

"You can cuff Boris while he's being contained," Louise says, pulling out a pair. "As a precaution I'll keep him detained while I remain here until back-up can reach us."

"Are you sure you'll be safe alone?" Riley asks as Mac takes the offered cuffs. 

The raven-haired woman smiles, "I've got Molly's gun and the ability to make walls out of thin air. There's no need to worry about me."

Boris glares at Mac as the blonde approaches. Without hesitating, the young man puts the cuffs on the other's suspended wrists.

"She will break you," Boris says through clenched teeth. "The world will know our name. It will fear who we are and know we will not be dominated."

"Violence begets violence," Mac returns, stepping away a few steps to look at the man easier. "Nonsensical fear does nothing but cause more tension, more problems. Terrorism is wrong on many levels. If anyone dies today, Enchanted might be seen as weapons forever."

The blonde turns away from Boris without another word, not having the time to care if the man believed him or not. 

"I guess we keep heading up?" Riley says, motioning her head towards a flight of stairs.

Mac taps his com, "Thornton? Are you there?"

More silence to loom over the bleak situation.

"We could call your mother first," Riley offers. "I only talked to a van guy before."

"On our way up," Mac nods as he heads to the stairs. "Our priority is Nikki and the weapon. Without their leader, the others might make a run for it."

"The ole 'cut off the head' maneuver," his teammate nods.

"I just hope it works," the blonde frowns as he starts up the steps.

\- -

Jack breaks his branch over Murdoc's head. 

His opponent doesn't seemed too phased as he rams both metallic fists into the brunette's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Jack wheezes in air as he rolls over while looking around for another weapon.

"A twig, really?" Murdoc scoffs. "Come ON, man! Look around you! There's GOT to be more than that!"

"Just going for dramatics," Jack grounds out as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Maybe you're not properly motivated," Murdoc muses aloud with a tilt of his head. "Should I remind you of the day we met, Jackie? Would that help?"

Jack stiffens as gut twists painfully. 

-

"Gah!" Mac doubles over with a hand to his stomach.

"What is it? Are you hit? What's wrong?" Riley asks in quick succession.

"It's Jack," the blonde heaves. "He was in pain before... but this is worse..."

-

"They seemed like good men," Murdoc remarks off-handedly. "A but lame, though. That one guy's bullet wasn't going to hit me BEFORE I stopped it. What sort of morons were you deployed with?"

"Shut up!" Jack roars, focusing on the man's own gauntlets to push them together, then throw them to the ground, forcing his opponent to his knees.

Murdoc looks up at Jack and smiles. 

"So~o predictable," he sings, lifting his hands with a grunt. "You're heart is on your sleeves. Easier to stab that way."

"You're a maniac who's going back to the box you came out of!" Jack shouts, pushing the man back to the ground.

"And then I'll pop back out like a-" Mudoc snorts. "Like a Jack-in-the-box! HEY!" He lets go of the gauntlets to stand without effort. "Do you think they'll let us be roommates? I mean, we're practically besties."

\- -

Mac straightens with a worried look.

"Now what?" Riley asks him.

"I think Jack's about to do something drastic."

"He'll be fine, we've got to go!"

The two continue running up the stairs.

\- -

Jack straightens his shoulders and takes in a deep breath, that his chest violently protests, before Chanting, "Twisted man before me, with a heart as cold as ice. The one who calls himself Murdoc, may your voice be in a permanent vice!"

Murdoc's eyes widen as he lifts his hands to his throat. He works his jaw but nothing comes out, not even a wheeze or a cough. He looks over to his opponent, then throws his head back with a silent laugh.

"That's creepy," Jack remarks. He glances at his watches and curses at how much time he's wasted with the bane before him. He rushes at Murdoc, one fist raised to him the man in the face.

Murdoc side steps the other man, dancing on his toes as he pulls more pieces of the metal to his hands to make a club. He motions for his opponent to approach, swinging the club like a bat while he holds a baseball hitter's stance.

Jack looks to the abandoned gauntlets and decides to give the man what he wants. A game of catch. He starts to charge at the other Enchanted, pulling the gauntlets up form the ground to trail behind him. In front of Murdoc, he lunges to the side, the other man's weapon glancing him in his already bruised side.

The gauntlets ram into their creator, knocking him so far back he hits a tree.

Murdoc is out for the count, his body limp in a pile of his metallic creations.

Jack grunts to his feet and limps over to the man, all of his injuries suddenly calling out to him now that the adrenaline of the immediate danger has passed. He puts a pair of Sealed cuffs onto Murdoc, making sure to put them behind the man's back, then he straightens to find something to keep the man in place.

Divah suddenly appears in front of him. Her eyes dart over to her fallen comrade and she rolls her eyes.

"Nikki said he'd talk himself into failure," she says with obvious annoyance.

"Divah," Jack draws the woman's focus to himself. "Please tell me you're not really a part of this. Tell me you've been brainwashed or you're a double agent, or you've gone rogue to help us."

The woman runs a hand through her short cropped hair as she looks away.

"It's okay," Jack assures her, stepping closer. "There's still time to switch back to the good guys-"

"Good guys?" Divah snaps. "There are no 'good guys', Jack! There are just them and us! Users and the abused!"

"That's The Cause talking!" Jack counters. "Listen, I know Jond was a jerk and no one should have to deal with him, but trading our human decency on a world domination sort of plan? It ain't right, Divah!"

"It's just a scare tactic," the woman defends weakly.

"It's pre-meditated murder if Nikki uses that bio weapon," the man returns seriously. "I don't know you that well, Divah, but I know you don't want this. You don't want to give up your dream to see Enchanted people viewed like everyone else. You don't want us to seem scary or useable, but as the people that we are."

Jack steps close enough to put his hands on the woman's shoulders.

"If you allow Nikki to use that weapon, stand by as innocent people are hurt, then we'll never get to see that dream. Enchanted people will be stuck in the rut as human weapons."

Divah lowers her head.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispers. "What have I done?"

"It's what you can still do that matters," Jack smiles. "Take me to the weapon. Let me stop it so that this can all blow over as a riot on steriods."

The woman lifts her eyes to lock with the man's. 

"Nikki is prepping it and she's not alone."

"It's fine, I can handle it," Jack assures her.

"You won't be alone either," Divah nods, taking his hand in hers.

They vanish.

\- -

Mac and Riley find a trail of downed agents and they follow them towards the domed room of the building.

An Asian looking man with an assault rifle is standing in the arched entranceway of the room at the end of the hall. Mac uses a mirror to look around the corner and he quickly pulls it back when the man looks directly at him.

"Agent MacGyver," the man calls out, his voice echoing down the hall. "I am Sato. Nikki has been waiting for you and your friend to arrive. Please, come."

"We're not seriously walking towards him, right?" Riley asks in a strained voice.

"I am putting my weapon down," Sato adds and Mac uses the mirror to see the man do as he says. The Enchanted even goes so far as to push the weapon away. "Please!" the man calls out again as if he were their friend. "I will not harm you. You're presence is actually needed!"

"So it's worse than a bad idea, it's a trap!" Riley hisses.

"You can head back and see if you can help the others," Mac offers as he looks to her. "But I have to go."

"Of course you do," his teammate sighs as she follows the blonde around the corner and down the hallway. With another hiss she adds, "You've been spending too much time with Jack!"

Sato steps aside with a small bow towards the two and a smile. It cranks up the uneasy feeling to astronomical levels as the two teammates walk into the circular space.

In the center of the marbled room, there is a large contraption that is definitely out of place.

Nikki looks up from a tablet in her hands to smile at the two nearing her.

"Mac!" she says happily. "I'm so glad you could make it! I need your help."

"I'm not helping you, Nikki," he tells her, confusion warring with his concern over the woman's sanity. "I'm here to stop you. To bring you in and get you help."

"Yes!" Nikki points at him. "Help! I need that. Would you?" She offers the tablet over to the man. "I'm sure it will only take you a second."

Riley snatches the tablet out of the blonde woman's hands.

"You're off your rocker, lady," she states coldly. "Put your hands up where I can see them before I make you."

"Hostile," Nikki frowns. Her eyes look down to the tablet in the other's hands. "That isn't for you, it's for Mac. Give it to him."

"Maybe I'll just smash it into a million pieces," Riley scoffs, holding it away from the blonde. "You're not in charge here, Carpenter. You gave up any rights to play the friendly card when you betrayed my cousin and his partner."

Nikki's eyes widen as she lifts them to stare at the other woman.

"I was wondering where you were hiding," she says softly. "I was hoping to get you to help me bring Jack into the fold, but I couldn't trace your location."

Mac steps in front of Riley, his arm extended for extra reach as he looks warily at his ex-teammate and friend.

"It's over, Nikki," he says softly. "Please. Let's just stop before things get any worse."

Jack appears in the room with Divah beside the contraption and Nikki whirls around to them with a bright smile.

"Jack!" she opens her arms wide. "I knew you'd come, my king!"

The brunette holds a hand across his burning ribs as he looks from Nikki to Mac, then Riley.

"Everyone doing okay in here?" Jack asks, eyes darting to the contraption and Mac a few times to silently ask if his partner had done anything about the problem. His partner shakes his head.

"Mac didn't pass my test, Jack," Nikki pouts, unaffected by the lack of personal greeting. "I'm afraid he'll have to die with the others. After I detach him from you, of course."

"No one's going to die today, Nikki," Jack says as he turns to the woman.

"Some people already have," the woman smiles. "Murdoc got a little too excited on the way over, Markus is a hot head, and Boris honestly doesn't know his own strength."

"Don't you know what you're doing?!" Riley snaps at the woman. "You're turning Enchanteds into the enemy! You're making everything worse for us!"

"Power is frightening to those who don't understand it!" Nikki snaps back. Stepping back from the group, she Chants, "No matter what they say, though perfect it may be, the Chants that come from others mouths, will have no power on me."

"There's still this," Jack lifts his gun to the woman. "Get down, Nikki. It's over."

"Divah?" Nikki lifts an eyebrow to the Enchanted. "Are you really going to allow yourself to be thrown back into the abusive world of Sergeant Jond?"

"I won't let him touch her," Jack vows, stepping in front of Divah protectively. "She can decide to either be re-Sealed or to get a new Keeper."

"Sealed," Nikki spits. "Trapped. Controlled. It's all the same!"

"No it's not!" Mac argues. "Those with powers and those who don't can live together peacefully! We only need to work harder to see it for ourselves! There will always be a struggle for power, but that-"

"ENOUGH!" Nikki shouts. Dropping her head and shoulders, she quietly says, "Go ahead, Jack. I'm... I'm done."

"Thank you," Jack inwardly sighs as he holsters his weapon as he steps over to the woman. 

"Jack, wait!" Mac starts forwards. His partner turns to him, but it's too late. Nikki's head darts up with a smile as she lunges for the other man, grabbing him by the arm.

"Bye-bye Bond," Nikki giggles as the contact between her and Jack begins to glow.

The room fills with light.

Mac's entire body is instantly drained of all energy as something is forcefully ripped out of his chest and mind. He collapses on the ground, the world burring around the slowly fading light for a moment before everything fades into darkness.

Jack's body shakes violently as the light completely dies. He falls to his knees as he grabs hold of the arm that Nikki releases as he goes. 

Riley lifts her hands as Sato points his gun at her, a pleased smile on his face as he focuses solely on her.

Nikki hushes as she runs her fingers through Jack's hair.

"It's okay, Jack," she coos. "Give it a second and the after shocks will fade."

The shaking slows then stops, leaving a slight tremor in the arm where Jack's Seal used to be. 

Jack looks around for his partner and completely stills when he sees the blonde passed out on the floor, chest arched slightly as he lays on his backpack.

"What did you do?" he croaks, the very oxygen in his lungs hurting as he feels tears sting his eyes. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure what's wrong with Mac," Nikki answers with a sigh at the end, her fingers falling from the man's hair. "I've never been around the Keepers when I broke the Bonds before. They don't mater. Only our people matter."

"Everyone matters!" Riley shouts, even as she remains stuck in her spot.

"You only think that because your Keeper loved you," the other woman returns hotly. "It's the only thing that makes sense. No one in their right mind would stand with the ones who want to control us."

"Mac never wanted to control me," Jack wants to shout, but his voice is too weak, his body even weaker.

"He didn't need to," Nikki rolls her eyes as she takes the man's gun. Walking over to the downed blonde, she points the weapon at his head. "With his high minded ideals and kind personality, he used stronger chains on you, Jack. It's worse because, when it boils down at the end, he can stop you dead in your tracks any time he wants to."

"Every sentient being is capable of stopping another dead in their tracks," Jack growls as he struggles to get to his feet. He just manages it on shaky legs. "A bullet to the head, the heart, the gut, an artery with no time to get to a hospital. Poison. Knives. A bomb, Nikki! You know what? That's just the easy stuff! There are tiny bugs on this cursed world that can take a life! What does it matter what people CAN do! What really matters is what people ACTUALLY do!" He steps forwards on a much stronger leg as he lifts an arm. "YOU stand there talking like the world is after us, to hurt us, control us, -and there are some that do- but by using violence as your tool to counter it," he stands taller, his voice lowering as a tear slides down his face. "You end up being just worse than they are... a monster."

The room stills. Divah's eyes dart from the two armed Enchanteds. Riley has half her focus on the man staring at her with a weapon and Nikki who is glaring at her cousin.

Mac's world starts to come back into pounding focus. His head and chest are apparently someone's drum set, the rest of his body absorbing the repercussions of the percussion. He can feel every part of his body, and it all hurts. He can feel his backpack partially propping him up from the ground and the plastic pipe is digging into one of his kidneys. He opens one bleary eye and frowns as he tries to make out the vague shape of someone standing in front of him. Was it Jack? What happened? Did they stop Nikki?

Jack notices his partner waking up, but doesn't risk looking directly at the man as he watches Nikki with the gun. He wasn't sure if he could use his powers. Too much of his body still felt strange and trying anything without knowing what might happen causes him to hesitate. Of course, if Nikki should try to hurt Mac, he was going to throw everything at her.

"I didn't account," Nikki says softly as he glare falls away to a blank expression. "For love."

She fires the gun and Jack screams.

Using his powers, Jack pushes the bullet away from Mac's head, but Nikki was too close to move it completely out of the way. It hits his partner in the shoulder, making the man shout out in pain as his eyes fly completely open and his body jerks with the sudden reaction to pain.

Mac thought he was finally getting used to the pain he felt when a new one suddenly hit him like a freight truck. It was white hot agony that has wide awake and his arms spasm to reach the area of the new wound.

Divah teleports to Sato, hitting the man square in the jaw before taking his weapon. Another teleport and she rams the rifle into Nikki's stomach, then wrist to disarm her as well. Then she's in front of Sato again to hit him over the head with the pistol before disappearing completely from the room.

Riley runs to slide on her knees to Mac's side, turning the man to get the backpack off his shoulders as he holds a hand weakly to the wound.

Jack pulls Nikki towards his hand in a choke hold, his vision blurring with tears as he grips tightly.

"Not...Yet..." Nikki chokes with a grin as she reaches for her back pocket. 

Jack tries to stop her but is too late, yet again. Nikki presses a button on a small, silver control and a screen on the contraption lights up with a countdown.

"Turn it off!" Jack shouts, shaking the woman in his grasp.

"Never!" she hisses, her voice contorted with the blocked air flow. "We'll be fine," she adds, then begins to laugh. 

"Jack!" Riley's worried voice reaches through her cousin's anger. He looks over to her. "Don't you dare let her turn you feral, Jack Dalton," she orders firmly. "You get your butt over here and help your partner so I can take a look at that thing." 

"I..." Jack loosens his grip and Nikki gasps for air. "Do you have any cuffs?" he asks.

"No," his cousin shakes her head. "Don't worry about her, get over here!"

Jack lets go and runs over to Riley and Mac. The blood is starting to spread out in a puddle under the blonde and Jack's heart shrinks at the sight of it.

"Keep the pressure," Riley orders, using one hand to pull her cousin's to the bleeding wound. "I'll contact the others and see if I they can give us back-up yet."

Jack nods, unable to answer. He can hear footsteps running away and he doesn't even bother to look up because he knows they're Nikki's. He silently vows to hunt the woman down later. For now, Mac needed him.

Mac senses a shift in people around him. He recognized Riley's voice from before and the blurred figure hovering over him now was undoubtedly Jack.

"Jack," he says, voice coming in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Jack barks a strange laugh.

"You're a ding-dong idiot, you know that?" he says with tears more steadily falling down his face.

"A ding-dong?" the blonde's face scrunches up in confusion. "You're talking funny."

"Well, seeing your best friend bleed out in front of you will do that to a man," Jack returns as he tries to keep his voice steady. His panic mind suddenly clears with an idea, "Mac! Where's your pocket knife?"

"Knife?" Mac tries to think through the fog of pain. "Right pocket...I think."

Jack keeps on hand on his partner's wound as he reaches into the pocket with the other. He struggles with it a little, but he gets it out and opens the knife on it with his teeth. 

"Jack?" Mac says, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you go without a fight," Jack explains, pulling back his hand to slice open his palm with the blade. He puts the wounded hand back over the wound, barely feeling the new pain. "So I'm going to give you some of my strength."

"I don't-" Mac lolls his head back and forth, unable to shake it properly.

"Repeat what I say," Jack order Mac. At the other man's nod, the brunette Chants:

"This Seal I take with my own blood, to Bond our hearts as one. Whatever this soul does beyond, with me is also done."

The words are weaker and more heart-felt then their first utterance. As the last ones drift lightly into the air, Jack's hand on Mac's chest glows. 

It burns hot, both at Jack's palm and Mac's bleeding chest, but neither man calls out as they stare intently at each other. 

The glowing stops and Jack slowly pulls his hand away to check the wound. He has to rip open his partner's shirt to get a better look at it and he smiles when he sees a new Seal instead of a bleeding hole. He turns his palm around and snorts at the new location of his own Seal.

"I think you got the better location," Jack jokes lightly, using the back of his cleaner hand to wipe at his face. "How are you feeling?"

Mac feels lighter than air, but when he sits up the world tilts and he begins to fall back down. Strong arms catch him and he smiles at his partner as he's eased more carefully to sitting position.

"I'm great," Mac smiles. "I think you just saved my life."

Jack's smile contorts as he pats his partner's shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze.

"I couldn't have lived without you, Mac."

"Jack!" Riley calls out in alarm. "I can't get it to stop!"

Mac grabs hold of his partner as he stands, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet by the stronger man. The two walk over to the machine and they both look it over.

"Hey, you should be..." Riley starts on Mac, but then hesitates. "Lying down? Did you stop bleeding?"

"We can talk about our epic partnership later," Jack comments, walking around the contraption. "Why can't these things come with plugs that we can pull?"

Divah returns to the room with a man at her side.

"I brought a healer for Mac," she says, then startles when she sees him standing. "Did you already get one?"

"Story later, weapon now," Riley motions to it. "Do you know how to shut it down?"

"No, I'm sorry," Divah shakes her head. "It was already built when I joined them."

"If you don't need me, I should get back to the others," the man says. "I don't know anything about bombs."

"Of course, Leo," Divah says, putting a hand on his shoulder before disappearing with him.

"Back to us then," Jack sighs. "What are you thinking, Mac?"

"I'm tracing the wires," the blonde mumbles. He reaches a panel and pats himself down for his Swiss army knife.

"Here," Jack hands it back. "Sorry."

Divah returns.

"Can you teleport this thing into an active volcano or something?" Jack asks her.

She shakes her head, "It's too big."

"If Mac gets the bio part of the weapon, can you take that?" Riley asks.

That gets a nod. "Of course."

Using the screwdriver tool, Mac removes the panel. Inside there's a cluster of wires. He rips them all out.

"Mac!" Jack shouts out in surprise.

"They're just for decoration," his partner assures him as he reaches in with both arms. "Half of this is all distraction. I think the actual weapon is hidden inside."

"Well, it's connected enough for the countdown," Riley points out. "You've got five minutes, Mac."

"Plenty of time," Mac grins, pushing something that makes a larger part of the contraption give way. As he start to pull it out off, Mac and Riley step in to help. Beyond the large piece, there's a missile. A wire snaps loudly and the countdown screen goes dark.

"Does that mean it's over?" Riley asks with more hope than reality.

"No," Divah answers.

"Naturally," Riley rolls her eyes.

"This is actually a good thing," Mac explains, looking the missile over. "This is a specific type of weapon, which means-"

"There is a specific way to disarm it," Divah finishes for him, stepping forwards. She starts running her hands over the weapon as she adds, "I was in the military. I've seen these before."

"I was in the military too, and have never seen these things," Jack remarks.

"My group specialized in destruction," Divah returns as she stops at a panel. She reaches an open palm to Mac. "May I borrow that?"

He hands her the army knife and she uses it to get the panel free.

"Three minutes," Divah mumbles as she returns the tool to its owner. "You need to leave before this goes off."

"Riley," Jack turns to his cousin. "Take Mac. He isn't Enchanted."

"This is a missile, Jack," Divah points out. "It's going to explode. I can teleport out at the last minute, you can't."

"Can you get the bio weapon part out?" Jack argues.

"I think so."

"Then I need to stay here."

"Jack!" Mac and Riley scold at the same time.

"If Divah gets the poison out, I can push the bomb into the sky!" the brunette argues. "I don't want a literal hole in put in government if I can stop it."

"I've got it," Divah says, pulling away from the missile with a cylinder. "Fifty seconds, Jack."

"Drop that poison in the volcano," Jack orders, ripping the missile out of the outer shell of the contraption. It's heavy, even lifting it with his powers, and he can feel the sweat of effort start to trickle down his back as he lifts it up towards the ceiling.

Divah disappears, but Riley and Mac remain in the room.

"Why aren't you two running?" Jack grunts as he pushes to give the missile speed to break through a glass window. The missile makes it through but he can't slow down, can't relax yet. He still had to get it as high as possible.

"We're not leaving you," Riley tells him.

Mac puts a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"We're stronger together," he says confidently.

Jack growls with frustration and effort as he keeps pushing the missile up, up, up.

The missile explodes. 

Mac catches Jack as the man falters backwards, holding him up so he doesn't fall.

"You did it," Riley smiles. More excitedly, she repeats, "Jack! You did it!"

"Nah," he shakes his head, looking at his teammates. "WE did it."

Then Jack passes out.

 

\---


	20. Rising Up

All followers of The Cause are captured, but Nikki escapes. 

More agents flood the area, arresting the guilty and assisting the innocent. Mac remains at his partner's side as the brunette is brought to the hospital and Riley remains with Divah to make sure her whole story is told. 

Thornton and her team are found alive, still in the back of the building. An Enchanted with smoke powers had kept them trapped in a thick cloud. The Cause member is hit with a tranquilizing dart and arrested.

With the immediate danger abated, Mrs. MacGyver is quick to wrap things up and belay a possibly chaotic downward spiral. A perimeter had been put up and the local police kept anyone who wasn't already present away from the attack.

Television stations and the internet explode with theories and pictures as everyone gives their opinion whether anyone cares to listen to it or not.

The government remains steadfast with their: "No Comment."

\- - - -

Mac takes a seat beside Jack in the man's hospital room. After some routine tests and blood drawing, he had been cleared to leave. 

Of course he wasn't going to do that, but at least he didn't have to worry about himself so he could focus in Jack. He had caught a nurse on her way out of Jack's room and asked her is she knew his condition. She said he was stable, a few cracked ribs being the worst of it, before smiling pleasantly at him and walking off.

Molly and Louise enter Jack's hospital room and Mac turns slightly in his chair to greet them with a hello. They return the greeting with a nod.

"Secretary MacGyver is on her way," Molly informs him. "She's tracking down your friend Bozer to bring him as well."

"Thank you," Mac smiles at them. He wasn't looking forward to talking to his best friend about lying to him alone, but having him with him, safe, was a far better offer. He motions to the two women. "How are you two feeling?"

"Clearly, we're fine," Louise answers.

"We've already been assigned to our next task," Molly adds. "We decided to stop by to check on you before we left."

"Thank you," Mac repeats the sentiment. "I'm fine. Jack's..." he pauses as he looks to his partner. "He's a bit beat up, but it's more exhaustion than anything."

"I can imagine lifting over a thousand pounds with your mind would be quite the exertion," Louise remarks with a smirk.

Molly's phone beeps and she looks at it quickly before turning to her partner. Louise reads something in her expression and nods.

"We've got to go," she offers Mac apologetically. "I hope to work with you again."

"But, perhaps, with a less strenuous mission," Louise adds.

"Stay safe," Mac tells them softly as they turn towards the door.

"Of course," they chime, then they leave the room.

 

Alone with his partner, Mac tries to focus on the other man, tries to reach out to him through their Bond. The problem was, he couldn't FEEL his partner. Even when Jack slept, he could at least feel him. Part of him, anyway. 

Now though... Now he felt disconnected... and alone...

He hated it.

 

Less than an hour later, Jack is still unconscious when Riley steps into the room.

"This turned out to be useless after all," she states, dropping Mac's backpack into his lap on her way over to the other side of Jack's bed. She puts the back of her hand on her cousin's forehead for a moment before straightening to look directly at Mac.

Mac puts the backpack under his chair and ignores the woman's gaze as he continues to watch Jack breathe.

"How's Divah?" he asks, almost belatedly. Sitting alone with only a heart monitor to keep him busy was making his brain work slower.

"She's fine," Riley answers. "I had to strong arm a few guys, but I left her with Thornton. I don't think she'll get into too much trouble."

"If she does, Jack and I will help her out of it," Mac states. 

"Mac!" Bozer runs into the room, sounding alarmed. The blonde manages to stand up enough to be wrapped up in his best friend's arms. 

"I cannot believe you have been lying to me!" Bozer scolds, tightening his hold on the other man. "I forgive you, of course, but only if Jack gets better so I can be mad at you at the same time. You know how much I hate being mad at people."

"I'm sorry, Bozer," Mac returns the hug as best he can. "We only did it to keep you safe." His voice lowers, "I'm really glad you got out of there okay."

"You mean the 'Nikki is really cray-cray' situation?" Bozer clarifies as he finally pulls away from his best friend. He grimaces, "You guys had to deal with that alone? I thought you were vacationing when you were really on the run for your lives?"

Mrs. MacGyver closes the door to Jack's room before stepping around her son and his friend to stand beside Riley.

"How much did you tell him, Mom?" Mac asks as his mother passes him.

"He wouldn't come with me without some sort of incentive," Mrs. MacGyver says with a pointed look to Bozer.

"I got the cliff notes, but I expect a private, full, debrief later," Bozer adds.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Mac promises, his eyes trailing back to his partner. "Just as soon as Jack is better."

"The doctors assure me that his injuries, although not minor, are also not a cause for serious concern," his mother tells him. "A few fractured ribs seem to be the worst of it."

"Why can't we just get that Leo guy to come in here and heal him?" Bozer asks.

"Because the Enchanted can't use their powers on another Enchanted," Riley answers. "Even those with non-lethal powers." Her sober expression turns to one of confusion as she looks to Mac. "How are you feeling, Mac? You were shot. How are you not bandaged and lying in your own bed?"

"You were shot?!" Bozer's voice strains as he turns large eyes to his best friend.

Mac looks down to the sweatshirt the hospital gave him after his examination. His other shirt was bloodied and beyond saving, so they had cut it away and trashed it. 

Thinking it would make things easier to explain, he pulls his shirt off to reveal the new Seal on his chest. It sits stark and obvious on his pale skin, without so much as a scare from the wound it had covered.

"It healed when Jack and I Re-Bonded," the blonde explains as the others stare in varying forms of shock at the Seal. He gently lifts his partner's hand to show off the man's matching Seal.

"Healing does not occur during Bonding," Riley states, eyes darting from one Seal to the other. "Not even for Enchanted with healing powers." 

"I'm sure Jack'll be thrilled to get into the history books," Mac shrugs with a half smile, knowing it wasn't true. His partner preferred to be the background hero. 

Mac returns Jack's hand to the bed, then quickly puts his shirt back on.

A knock on the door startles Riley and Bozer. Mrs. MacGyver walks confidently over to the door to open it and take the file offered through. She re-closes the door, then looks over the file with an unreadable expression.

Mac sits back into his chair, his eyes looking over his partner as he continues to try to reach the man through their Bond. 

"I know this may seem crass or unfeeling, considering the situation," Mrs. MacGyver starts calmly as she turns to Bozer and Riley. "But I need to speak with my son, alone, and I'd appreciate it if the two of you would kindly step out of the room so that I may do that."

"If that folder has something to do with Jack, then I need to hear it as much as Mac does," Riley says.

"I don't want to trespass on ground I shouldn't," Bozer frowns. "But these guys are like family to me."

"In understand your feelings," Mrs. MacGyver assures them. "This file is not about Jack. It's not my place to decide who gets to know the contents."

"Please, guys?" Mac asks, looking up to look between the two. "I'll probably end up telling you as soon as you come back in the room anyway."

"Fine," Riley sighs. She puts her hand back on her cousin's forehead for a moment again, then herds Bozer out of the room.

Mac stands as his mother steps over to hand the folder to him. Inside, there are some medical papers, with a blood screening test being the topmost one. One the test, the patient's name and the results of them being tested for the Enchanted gene are both highlighted. Heart beating faster, Mac reads the entire thing four times over before looking up at his mother.

Patient: MacGyver, Angus  
Presence of E-Gene: Inconclusive

"What does this mean?" he asks, confused. The test was straightforward and easy. You either had the gene, or you didn't. It was a fact that everyone knew.

"Remember I told you about your grandmother passing when you were born?" his mother counters with a question.

"Yes," he adds a nod for good measure, confusion mounting.

"Well, before that, I had you pre-birth tested for the gene," his mother explains. "It isn't a commonly performed procedure, but I thought it would be a good idea. That way, if you were Enchanted, I would have time to decide whether to Bond to you myself or have you Sealed and wait to see if you would like to find a Keeper yourself or remained without your powers."

Mrs. MacGyver puts a hand on her son's shoulder, her thumb stroking the side of his neck. 

"Angus," she says softly. "Before you were born, you had the gene."

The world around Mac falls silent as he absorbs his mother's words.

"How?" he whispers.

"When my mother died, my Keeper, the shock sent me into labor," Mrs. MacGyver continues. "Regardless of previous testing, the hospital followed protocol and tested you again. I was just as shocked as you are now when they told me that you didn't have it. That you were 'normal'." She chuckles softly, her hand sliding over to cup her son's face. "Baby Bird, I think that it was lying dormant inside you. Even after your first Bonding experience with Jack, it remained undetectable. I had it checked."

"But I don't have it," Mac states, shaking the papers in his hands slightly. "Not really. It's Inconclusive. Whatever that might mean."

"True," his mother allows with a small tilt of her head. "Perhaps, just like yourself, it is something special."

Something 'clicks' in Mac's head. Since being reunited with his partner, he had been trying to connect with him the way they did before. He was trying to feel what he USED TO feel. But, if what his mother was saying and the papers in his hand were stating were true, then maybe he needed to change what he THOUGHT he felt and tried to find something NEW. 

He needed to open up his mind to connect with Jack they way they were NOW.

"Can you let my friends back in?" he asks his mother quietly as he turns back to his partner, the hand at his face sliding away without protest. "I don't want to keep anything from them."

\- -

Jack is small. 

So small. 

Too small. 

He's running. Running, running, running and he can't stop. If he does, something bad will happen. He has to find Mac. Has to get to him and warn him of.... 

....Something. 

He can't remember what he's running from or to. He can't remember where his partner was. Why they were separated. Why he felt like he was five years old again. Why his heart wasn't beating even though he was pumping his legs as hard as they would go.

"Mac?" he thinks he shouts, but he can't hear his own voice. It's just a whoosh of air as he opens his mouth. There's no noise. 

Nothing.

Jack keeps running.

If he can only find Mac, then everything will he fine. His partner was the smartest man in the world. Could building a car out of paperclips, maybe. 

Jack keeps running.

He has to find Mac.

\- -

Mac picks up Jack's hand and sandwiches it in between both of his own. Riley and Bozer were back in the room with him and his mother. He briefly explained what he thought he understood. That he had a mutation of the gene that must have accounted for the healing between him and Jack and his partner's apparent comatose state. 

Even though deep in his heart he hoped the other man was just resting for a long time, he didn't want to risk anything by waiting. If Jack was fading away for some reason, he was going to do everything within his power, maybe even beyond, to bring his partner back.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight," Mac repeats the words his partner told him back in the Senate building. It felt like days ago, not hours. 

He closes his eyes as he concentrates on every part of himself. He doesn't limit his mind to a single thought, a single feeling. He opens his mind to every possibility as he reaches out for the very essence of his Bond with Jack.

\- -

Jack hits an invisible wall and is thrown onto his back. He scrambles backwards in the dark, his chest heaving even as he doesn't breathe air. Turning, he gets his legs under himself and starts to run again. 

"Jack?"

Jack stops. Who said that? It sounded like Mac. But where did it come from?

He turns around, waiting for the voice to return in the eternal blackness surrounding him.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up."

There's no glow. No light. Jack's body is what changes. It becomes lighter. He's back to being an adult and can actually feel. 

It hurts. Oh, how it hurts. Breathing in is rough and letting out air is like being stabbed with hundreds of needles. A heavy weight slowly starts to spread out over him and he steps back. The pain subsides slightly and the need to run rushes through his veins.

"Please, Jack."

Jack doesn't run.

He closes his eyes and lets the feeling take over him.

\- -

Mac opens his eyes as he feels his connection strengthen. He smiles as Jack's eyes open half way and turn towards him.

"Welcome back, partner," he greets the brunette warmly.

"It's about time you woke up!" Riley adds angrily, but she's smiling.

"My man, you had us worried there for a moment," Bozer sighs out, a hand to his chest and the other on his head.

Jack's eyes rove over each person individually before returning to rest on Mac.

"What'd I miss?" he mumbles weakly.

The room dissolves into relieved sighs and soft laughter.

\---

Try as he might, Mac can't mimic the healing that occurred during the Re-Bonded to help Jack. The hospital holds the brunette 'hostage' for twenty-four hours after he awoke before releasing him. 

Mrs. MacGyver had left by then, leaving the four friends to talk amongst themselves as Bozer is brought up to speed on everything that had happened.

 

Outside the hospital, there's a black SUV waiting for the quartet to take them to the guarded penthouse suite where Mrs. MacGyver, Thornton, and Divah are already waiting.

Jack goes for Divah first to wrap her up in a half hug, being careful with his still healing ribs.

"So good to see you," he smiles as he pulls back. "Are they treating you okay?"

Thornton steps forward to answer for the woman. 

"If by 'they' you mean 'my boss', then yes," she says. "I'm insulted you'd think less of me, Dalton."

"Sorry, Patty," he says solemnly, hugging the woman -to her great surprise- next. "Riley told me she made sure Divah was brought to you, but with everything that's been happening recently, I couldn't help but worry."

"Jack is a natural-born worryer," Riley informs the group.

"I'm fine," Divah says for herself. "I've been Sealed again. Director Thornton has been as good a friend as you have, Jack."

Mac turns to his mother, "Is Divah going to be punished for defecting from the army or her minor role in The Cause?"

"Before recent events, most likely," his mother says truthfully. "But with the current chaos, I was able to use a meager amount of my power to transfer her to a new division of the government."

"New division?" her son repeats. "What does that mean for the DXS?"

"It has been shut down due to inappropriate behavior," Thornton says with a touch of pride.

Mrs. MacGyver takes the few steps to stand in the front of the gathered group.

"We cannot allow The Cause to gain enough power to do what it did yesterday," she says seriously. "Although we managed to arrest several members of the group, its leader is still on the run. How many more are in the fold is also unknown. What happened in Washington could have brought this nation into war. We must rise up to take down those who are attempting to force their own views on what is right into the world."

"But it's not all bad, is it?" Bozer asks.

"It's all the wrong kind of attention," Mac explains. "In the end, a violent group's desires will turn the world against what they're fighting for." 

"You mean," his best friend starts.

"I mean, instead of helping Enchanteds get more freedoms, the rebellion will only cause more restrictions to be brought down on them!" the blonde finishes passionately.

"Which is why I'm starting a new division," Mrs. MacGyver speaks up again. "One that focuses on cases involving The Cause, specifically, as well as those that are known to be connected to Enchanted people."

"We were trying to come up with a name for it while we waited for you," Thornton adds with a smirk.

"Oh!" Jack snaps his fingers. "I got it!" He grins at the attention. "The Thunder Stallions."

Riley rolls her eyes as she hits her cousin in the arm.

"Hey! I'm still a wounded man!" he protests.

"And a bigger baby!" she counters.

"How about Phoenix?" Mac says louder than the cousins' playful bickering.

"You wanna name our new crew after a bird?" Bozer asks.

"Hey, who said you could be part of it?" Jack asks.

"Dude," his friend gives him a mock-angry look. "You could use talent from yours truly."

"I ain't hatin' on you, Boze," the brunette says as he lifts his hands slightly. "I'm just not too sure about those chickens you think you're getting."

"With his connections in social media, Wilt Bozer would be a fine addition to the organization," Thornton states. She looks to Riley, "As would Riley Davis, with her specialty in hacking."

"Official invitations to join will be ready for your signatures as soon as the name is decided on," Mrs. MacGyver adds with a smile. "Assuming, of course, you're interested."

"Consider me signed up," Bozer says with a small bounce of his heels.

"Well," Riley sighs. "I guess I have no choice." She looks over to her cousin. "I've got to make sure Jack is being taken care of." 

Jack puts an arm around his cousin's shoulder before turning his attention back to his partner. 

"Why the name Phoenix?" 

"In ancient mythology, the Phoenix rose up from the ashes. Stronger than it ever was," the blonde explains. "That's what we're going to do. We're going to rise up against government corruption as well as the perversion of freedom that The Cause wants to teach."

"I like it," Thornton nods.

"Me too," Riley agrees.

"I can't come up with anything better than The Amazing Amigos," Bozer jokes.

"I guess that makes me out-voted," Jack sighs. "But The Phoenix?"

"The Phoenix Foundation," Mrs. MacGyver alters.

"Even better," Mac smiles at his mother.

Jack lifts a fist in the air.

"Go Team!"

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is the End.


	21. Addition: Designated Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this fluff idea while writing. It didn't fit into the Time Line, though, but I refused to let it go. So, I'm putting it here as an additional Chapter.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*Months Later*

\- - - -

 

The front door opens and Jack lets out a loud sneeze that startles Bozer out of his chair.

"What was that?" Bozer asks, staring at the brunette as he shuffles towards him, Mac following quickly behind. "Are you part elephant or something?"

"Not since I gave up peanuts," Jack jokes, his voice sounding off.

"Jack slipped during our run and fell into a pond," Mac explains as he silently directs his partner towards his bedroom. 

"But it's winter time!" Bozer points out the obvious. "You're going to catch your death of cold! Why didn't either of you call me to pick you up?"

"We weren't that fa-achoo!" Jack shakes with the violence of the sneeze and stops when three more follow in quick succession. 

"What he means to say is, we weren't that far and both of our phones were out of commission," Mac explains so his partner doesn't have to. To the brunette he says, "You need to get these wet clothes off, into a warm shower, and then clean dry clothes!"

"I know ma-achoo!" Jack's shoulders jump and he makes a loud noise of clearing his nose.

"Don't suck it in, blow it out!" Bozer orders what he mother always said as he reaches for a tissue box.

Jack takes it with a grateful smile, then resumes his shuffling trek to his room.

The door closes with another echoing sneeze that has the other two men cringing in sympathy.

"I'm going to make him some soup," Bozer says, heading to the kitchen.

"I'll run to the store for cold medicine," Mac adds, heading to the door. As h grabs the handle, a sneeze catches him off guard, forcing him to pause.

"Don't tell me you fell in too," Bozer groans, looking over to his friend wearily. 

"I didn't," the blonde assures him. "And I take immunity boosters in the winter time, so I shouldn't catch it either." He opens the door. "It's just a coincidence."

 

About an hour later, Jack is lying in a miserable heap in his bed with a half eaten bowl of soup on the side table. The sneezing had intensified, making the man's nose turn bright red. His eyes were puffy as well and he was running a low grade fever.

The front door opens and Bozer lets out a breath of relief, knowing he would be able to give his friend something to fight the virus.

A loud sneeze, NOT from Jack's room, has the dark skinned man's heart sinking. Mac steps through the front door, hunched over with half open eyes and a red nose. 

"Just a coincidence?" Bozer mocks as takes hold of his best friend's arm to help guide him to his room. "Did you even make it to the store? Or have you been trying to convince yourself that 'I'm fine' outside this whole time?"

"I made it to the st-achoo!" Mac turns away so he doesn't sneeze on the other man. He sniffles. "Don't you see the groceries?"

Bozer looks at his friend's empty hands.

"Mac, you're not carrying anything."

"Sure I am."

"Look at your hands. They're empty."

Mac stops to stand as straight as he can to look both hands over skeptically. He frowns.

"Someone stole the medicine?"

"Hopefully you just left it in the car," Bozer says with a pat to his friend's elbow. "I can look after I get you tucked in."

Jack sneezed in time with his partner and Bozer resigns himself to playing nursemaid to his two friends.

After helping Mac remove his shoes and getting the man under the covers, Bozer quickly puts on a jacket and steps outside to the bitter cold.

On the floor of the back of Mac's car, Bozer finds a partially spilled bag full of several kids of cold and fever medications. He lets out a sigh of relief he doesn't have to take back as he shoves the products back into the bag before leaving the car and heading back into the house.

A symphony of coughs greet Bozer as he steps into the house and he decides to call Thornton.

"They're both really sick and I'd just feel better if you could get a doctor over here," he says over the phone.

"Have you given them anything yet?" she asks.

"No, but I might have to if their fevers get worse."

"I'll have someone there in ten. Don't give them anything until the doctor takes a look at them. We don't want them to have to wait on the proper medication by giving them something that would counter it."

"Sure thing, Boss Lady," Bozer finds himself nodding as he hangs up the phone.

Bozer treats the two men with warm lemon tea and soup broth as he impatiently waits for the doctor. He runs from one man's room to the other, bringing tissues and cold compresses. It amazes him with how similar both men's symptoms are after only a half an hour. If Jack sneezes, Mac sneezes almost immediately. If Jack coughs, Mac coughs. 

Curious to test a theory, Bozer sets up a few mirrors to watch both men at the same time. Sure enough, Jack and Mac shiver at the same time.

"Great," Bozer throws his hands up in the air. "Their super Bond is making them sick at the same time! Terrific!"

 

The doctor that comes diagnoses the same thing. Thankfully, Jack has only contracted the flu and it's treatable with the over-the-counter medicines that Mac had bought earlier. The doctor tells Bozer the usual 'keep them hydrated' and 'keep an eye on their fever' spiels before grabbing up his bag and leaving.

"Bozer," Jack groans from his room. "My throat feels funny."

"It's going to take a few minutes for the medicine to kick in, Jack," Bozer tells the man.

"Bozer," Mac calls out. "Are you okay? Is everyone safe?"

"Yes, Mac," Bozer calls out, turning towards the other man's room. "Lay back down and take a nap. You'll feel better."

"Can I have some ice cream, Bozie?" Jack asks with a pitiful pleading voice. "Just a little bit? Or a lot? I like a lot better."

Bozer runs to the refrigerator to check for the dessert before answering. He sighs when there isn't any.

"Sorry, Jack!" he calls out as he steps back towards the rooms. "We don't have any."

Hearing Jack whimper makes Bozer want to cry, so he calls Riley.

"What's up, buttercup?" the woman chirps.

"Your cousin is crazy sick and his Bond with Mac pulled him in too," Bozer explains quickly. "I need you buy me some ice cream, pronto. Plain chocolate and vanilla. Make sure they haven't been processed in the same facility as peanuts, please!"

"Okay, yeah, uhm," the unsteadiness does nothing for Bozer's frazzling nerves. "My street hasn't been plowed since that last snow storm. I'm going to get it, you can count on me, but I'll be a bit later than usual."

"Whenever you can get here is fine," Bozer assures the woman. "I could use some more chicken broth too, if you can shake it."

"Make a list and text it to me," Riley orders. "I'll see you when I see you."

The line goes dead, then Mac's voice trails up with, "Bozer? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, bro," Bozer says, pocketing his cell. "Do you need something?"

There's a pause, then a reluctant, "I dropped my pillow."

Bozer steps into the room and notices the said pillow on the other side of where his best friend's bed was.

"How did you drop it all the way over there?" Bozer asks with a point of his finger.

"I dropped it off a cliff," the blonde explains. "You were there. Don't you remember?"

"You're not on a cliff, Mac," Bozer tells him as he steps over to the pillow. "You're in your bed. Sick. You got it from your partner because the two of you can't have a normal Bond."

"I really like Jack," Mac smiles as he's handed back the pillow. "He's the best. I like you too, Bozer. I like both of you. And Riley. And Divah. And Thornton. And my Mom."

As Mac continues to name every single person he likes, Bozer checks his temperature. It was going down and he smiles as the smaller number as he returns the thermometer to the side table.

"...And my dog, but it's dead now. That was sad."

Bozer walks away as his friend starts talking about sad things, and he heads into Jack's room.

The brunette is sprawled out, face down on his bed, left foot hanging off. The covers are twisted around half of his body and his t-shirt is rolled slightly to expose sweaty skin.

Bozer pokes and prods the man until he's back into a more comfortable, or maybe reasonable, position. He snaps the blankets then allows them to fall onto Jack as the man lets out a mangled snore that turns into a cough that ends with a wheeze.

Bozer checks Jack's temperature and frowns when it's the same. Mac's was going down, so why wasn't Jack's? Had the doctor not given him enough medicine?

Bozer refreshes the bowl of icy water beside Jack's bed. He dips a cloth into it, gives it a light squeeze, then places it on the brunette's forehead.

Jack groans, his head tilting as he opens his eyes slightly.

"Momma?" he murmurs. 

"Definitely not," Bozer huffs.

"Dad?" Jack tries again, face scrunching up slightly. "Why you sound funny?"

"Are you saying I sound more like your mother than I do you dad?" Bozer asks indignantly.

Jack lifts his head a touch, making the cloth cover his eyes.

"I can't see, grandma."

"For the love of-!" Bozer takes in a deep breath and lets it out slow as he reminds himself that his friend was only acting this way because of the fever. This was NOT Jack talking. He was NOT trying to insult him.

'Or maybe he's just using his illness to mess with you,' a part of Bozer's brain suggests.

There's another cough-wheeze and Bozer's angry suspicions fall from his mind. 

\- -

Riley comes bearing gifts of not only ice cream and broth, but juice, medicine, couch drops, humidifiers, bread, milk, and a three-step frozen meal.

"For us," she explains as Bozer lifts it out of the bag.

"You don't have to stay," he tells her. "I don't want you getting sick too."

"I've been around Jack when he was sick before," Riley tells him. She makes a dramatic shiver of revulsion. "It's not something I'd wish on anyone to deal with. Definitely not alone."

There's synchronized barfing from the rooms and the two in the kitchen pause their unpacking.

"Who's do you want to clean up?" Riley asks as she puts the milk into the fridge before reaching for the roll of paper towel.

"I'll get the mop for both," Bozer states, handing his bag to the woman. "After they're better, it can be burned or thrown away."

"Are you sure?" she asks, sounding worried. "One person's puke is nasty enough."

"Jack might be your cousin, but both those guys are my family," Bozer explains, heading for the cleaning supplies closet.

"Hey," Riley calls out to him, making him pause to look back at her. "Mac might not be my cousin, but he's my family too. Same goes for you now."

Bozer's face hurts as he smiles at the woman, "Thank you, Riley. I feel the same way about you."

\- -

Jack's fever finally does go down without either men losing their stomach contents again. Bozer puts the rags and mop from clean up in two garbage bags before leaving it outside for the trash. 

Bozer pushes two chairs together as close to the center of the two rooms as possible. There, he and Riley talk in between running to their respective charges, Riley with Jack and Bozer with Mac. Occasionally, they switch. Mostly because one of the two partners will call out for Bozer for one reason or the other.

"If it wasn't for the fact it means less work for me, I'd be insulted," Riley remarks after Jack calls for Bozer three times in a row, almost in desperation.

"What's wrong?" Bozer snaps more than he means to as he enters the room.

"Oh, good," the brunette sighs, head falling back onto the pillow. "I thot I go'you sick too. M'sorry."

Jack's words had started to slur shortly after the fever broke. Bozer had almost called back the doctor three times, but every time he talked himself back out of it, assuming it was the man just being tired from being sick.

"You. Need. To. Sleep." Bozer repeats what is becoming his mantra with the two. "You've barely got ten solid minutes."

"Will you'n Mac buh'k if a'do?" he mumbles as he tries to keep his eyes half open.

Bozer puts a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I promise that everything will be fine, better even, if you just sleep, okay?"

"M'kay," Jack sighs out, his head rolling to the side as he passes out.

Bozer returns to his seat, shoulders sagging, and he falls into it with a sigh.

"Here," Riley offers him an orange drink. "An immunity booster. No peanuts. You should take it so you won't get sick too."

"Please no," Bozer groans as he takes it all in as fast as he can.

\- -

By morning the next day, Jack and Mac are more like themselves. They're still fighting stuffed up and runny noses, but the cough is mostly gone and there's no sign of a fever or other symptoms.

Bozer has them shower as he changes out their sheets, just in case. 

Riley makes them oatmeal for breakfast that they're forced to eat in bed.

"I'm bedda," Mac tries to argue as the tray is put on his lap.

"When you can say 'better' without purposely trying, then we'll talk," Riley counters as she leaves the room.

Bozer was in Jack's room, giving the less complaining brunette his tray.

"Tank Boder," Jack smiles. "I mud be da pain in da bud."

"You're always a pain," the young man counters. Then adds, "But one worth dealing with."

"Wub you too, buddy."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Bozer waves a hand over his shoulder as he leaves. "Just get better already."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
